El Llamado de la Noche
by Eliodoto
Summary: Esta historia esta dedicada a Sky D, espero te guste e igual a otros visitantes. Advertencia, el contenido de este fic puede ser ofensivo.
1. Nuevos Vecinos

Como siempre se dice, los personaje de Beyblade no me pertenecen sino a Takao Aoki

Este fic se desarrolla cuatro años despues del capeonato Justice 5, los chicos tendran las siguientes edades segun la serie Japonesa.

Kai Hiwatari: 18 años

Ray Kon: 18 años

Tyson Granger: 17 años

Hillary Tatibana: 17 años

Maximilian Tate: 17 años

Kenny Guest: 16 años

Daichi Sumeragi: 15 años

**Cap. 1: Nuevos vecinos**

Desde tiempos remotos el ser humano ha creído en seres que desafían la naturaleza. Hoy en día esas creencia siguen presentes, pero pocos son lo crédulos que persisten en demostrarlo, fuera de este pequeño grupo están a punto de ingresar un equipo de jóvenes donde tres de sus siete miembros serán seleccionados para pertenecer al mundo de la tinieblas.

Por una calle humedecida con pequeños fosos de agua por doquier se escucha el andar de unas persona, fija una imagen en un foso se ven los pies de una persona que lo salta e igual otras dos, el cuarto por algún motivo se para en el foso hundiéndosele hasta el tobillo su pie

¡Oh, genial¿por qué no me dijeron que estaba aquí?- se queja sacando su pie mientras sacude el agua en su zapato

Si vieras al frente en vez de ir despistado en que hay tras de ti no te ocurrirían estas cosas- le recalca un chico que lo hace caminar seguido del sexto y mas joven integrante

El jefe tiene razón Tyson¿qué es lo que te intriga?- pregunta el chico chino al frente

No es nada, es solo que creo… creo que no nos conviene reunirnos en la casa de Kai- se explica con timidez

Si crees que romperás la regla de no tocar nada ni destruir lo que hay en su casa comprendo que estés inquieto- concluye llamando su atención el chico rubio tras Ray haciéndolo enfadar

Sin que hablar caminan por unos minutos por las oscurecidas calles ya que el crepúsculo desaparecía mientras que el cielo se volvía de un azul nocturno. Sin demora se ven frente a una enorme mansión cuyas rejas se abren sin que estos llamaran por el intercomunicador

Adentrándose a la residencia caminan por unos cuatro minutos hasta estar frente a la puerta de la mansión que se abre mostrando a un hombre de avanzada edad

Pasen, el joven espera por ustedes- corteses le hacen una reverencia mientras el hombre les abre el paso, ya adentro los encamina hasta el cuarto del joven patrón de la casa. Sin más que hacer se despide y retira mientras Daichi toca a la puerta

Pasen- se escucha el mandato del joven al que visitan, por lo que se introducen sin mas demora

¡¿No sabía que te gustaba observar las estrellas!?- comenta la chica del grupo al ver un potente y moderno telescopio frente al enorme ventanal del cuarto de su amigo

Los cuerpos celestes son muy interesantes- contesta alegrando tanto a la que pregunta como a cierto niño sabiondo al que parecía gustarle no ser el único interesado en temas complejos

Este juguete es estupendo para espiar las casas de el alrededor- Tyson comenta con picardía al mover el aparato de su posición

Trátalo con cariño que vale mas que tres años de tu mesada- comenta el dueño para que su amigo respetara sus pertenencia, objetivo que no logra ya que hasta trataba de enfocar el vidrio para ver la ventana de los vecino mas cercanos

¿Ya te diste cuenta que tienes vecinos nuevos?- curioso por el comentario se acerca seguido de los presentes- ¡uy, parece que tendrás una linda vecina!- comenta aun viendo por el telescopio a una mujer pelirroja con sus rulos hechos hasta los hombros y sostenidos por una cola alta, su fina tez y elegante porte son atrayentes a la vista al igual que unos hermosos ojos celestes que resalta además de la vestimenta atrevida que porta, siendo esta un vestido hasta media pierna entallado color vino y uno zapatos de tacón delgado que sostenían su pie con solo dos correas, y un escote muy pronunciado que deja ver media copa de sus bien formados pechos, su nombre Shari Tudor de 32 años. Mientras, los demás ven a los recién mudados por la ventana- ¡espera, es mas de una!- molesto por las locuras dichas por el moreno el propietario del instrumento lo aparta

Ahora Kai fija la mira en el rostro de una de las chicas que salía de uno de los lujosos autos, notando en ella similares características a la mujer de antes, pero en ella se ve la frescura de sus 17 años, su cabello que llega a media espalda, llevándolo suelto y cae en su rostro unos mechones ondulado color cenizo que esconden poco sus encantadores ojos color miel, modificando la visión ve todo su bien formado cuerpo notando que esta porta una falda corta de seda negra acampanada y un top ocre, con delgados tirantes que además de dejar ver sus hombros deja ver su plano abdomen, donde tanto los colores lo revelador de su vestimenta hace resaltar su blanca piel, su calzado, unas botas de tacón hasta la pantorrilla del mismo color del top, su nombre Jesse Bratianu. Volviendo a modificar la visión vuelve a enfocarse en su rostro que para sorpresa suya esta se voltea y como si estuviera frente a él le hace un guiño, cosa que lo sorprende

Mis ojos me engañan, o es cierto que esa chica nos vio como que supiera que es a ella a la que Kai tiene enfocada- la chica hace mención al ver la reacción de su amigo cuando apenas y notaran que la recién llegada se había volteado

Me hizo un guiño- dice haciendo que el grupo fije nuevamente sus miradas en la mansión aledaña

Estas seguro, es mucha la distancia como para que ella sepa que los estamos observando- concluye Kenny al ver que a lo lejos apenas y se distinguía las formas de sus cuerpo

No me cabe duda- aclara volviendo a ver por el telescopio

Tal ves sea una familia de extraños seres mutantes que vienen por tu familia para llevarla al mas allá- le bromea Daichi, broma a la que nadie atiende haciendo que se moleste

¿Qué es lo que bajan?- interroga el rubio notando que trasladaban unas enormes cajas

No se nota, pero han de ser objetos viejos porque se ven maltratadas- comenta siguiendo los pasos de los cargadores y viendo el desgaste de las cajas de madera

¿No crees que ya has estado mucho frente a tu juguetito?- reclama el moreno queriendo apartarlo- yo también quiero ver a las vecinas- se queja tratando de apartarlo

Oye, ellos y ellas van a ser mis vecinos y me interesa mas a mi conocerlos que a ti, y no estoy espiando a las chicas sino conociéndolos- apunto de quejarse su compañero tocan a la puerta- adelante- contesta dando permiso de acceso a otro visitante

Hijo¡pensé que te había comprado el telescopio para propósitos educativos y no para ver por las ventanas de los vecinos!- le bromea Susumu, un hombre de cabellera negra y corta, con un rostro que aunque serio muestra felicidad, y con un cuerpo similar al del padre de Tyson e igual estatura. Este camina hasta parar frente a ellos- no te molestes que no vengo a eso, es que tenemos visitas,… son lo nuevos vecinos y creo conveniente estés presente, no solo por cortesía sino por protocolo, ya sabes como es mi padre. Los esperamos abajo- sin más que decir se retira

Ni se presento ni lo presentaste¡párese que es cosa de familia!- se burla Tyson al verles un gran parentesco en sus personalidades

No queriendo escuchar las acostumbradas quejas de sus amigos baja, e igual ellos ya que el padre del chico había generalizado la invitación

Llegan a la sala entre murmullos de quejas de Tyson hacía Max que solamente voltea los ojos en desaprobación por lo molesto del chico

Viendo a cuatro jóvenes sentados en los muebles se detienen mientras que los visitantes se ponen de pie saludando con una reverencia

Chicos, les presento a Seth Tudor, a Noa, Sean y Josh Maniuon- el primero presentado es mayor en edad y estatura ante sus acompañantes, este es un joven de 19 años con cabello lacio corto color negro, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca, cuerpo atlético y de elegante porte, este porta una camisa azul de mangas largas que lleva recogidas y unos botones sueltos, porta pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color, estos últimos los anda sucios y húmedos, esto hace que la chica note que no solo sus zapatos están mojados y sucios sino también la parte baja de su pantalón de lonilla, subiendo su vista nota que su camisa se entallaba en su dorso por la humedad y que de su cabellos caían alguna gotas de agua. Él segundo mencionado es un joven de 15 años al cual le siguen sus hermanos gemelos por un año de diferencia, su cabello lacio platinado se distingue del de sus hermanos, ya que el de ellos es quebrado y de color amarillo con raíces café, los ojos de los tres son grises pero lo gemelos tienen unas manchas aguamarina en sus iris, los tres portan camisetas blancas y pantalones de lonilla, el del mayor es café mientras los de sus hermanos son celestes- y aquí los jóvenes presentes son mi hijo Kai y sus amigos Kenny, Hillary, Tyson, Max y Ray- presenta correspondientemente- estos cuatro jóvenes son hijos de nuestros nuevos vecinos, ellos vienen de parte de sus padres para invitarnos a un pequeño festejo para conocer a sus vecinos- comunica Susumu con entusiasmo ya que hacia varios años que la casa vecina estaba desabitada

¡Pero creo que eso no nos incluye a nosotros señor Hiwatari!

No, no hay problema- salta el mayor de los recién llegados ante la insinuación de la chica- si son amigos de nuestro vecino me parece magnifico que se presenten

¿Pero nosotros…

No te preocupes, nosotros no somos unos estirados que vamos a molestarnos por detalles insignificantes- le responde al rubio que duda en ir a la resección- no importa que suceda, los adultos estarán en su propia fiesta mientras nosotros estaremos en otro salón

¡Veo que no nos dejas poner excusas para no asistir!- contesta Kai ante la insistencia del presente

Disculpen, pero es que mis padres dijeron que los inducirá como fuera, que harían todo lo posible por hacerlos sentir cómodos con nuestra presencia

Aceptamos su invitación- pronuncia Hillary a nombre del grupo ya apenada por el joven que parecía no encontrar la manera de convencerlos

Gracias, los esperamos mañana a las siete de la noche, no falten- feliz por los resultados se despide

Saliendo los mensajeros los chicos ven molestos a Hillary

Vamos, el pobre no sabia ni que ofrecerles o como satisfacerlos y ustedes de maleducados, no sabemos si con lo que dijo nos aclaro que su padre lo maltrataría

Ya esta bastante grandecito como para que eso sea cierto- le aclara Tyson

Pero si en algo tiene razón su amiga es en decir que fueron unos maleducados, son nuestros nuevos vecinos y la verdad somos nosotros los que los debemos hacerlos sentir bienvenidos- recalca la madre de Kai

Ese lado no te lo había visto Kate- la embroma ya que ella no acostumbra a accionar por ser muy sumisa

Bueno, Hillary ya nos comprometió y creo conveniente asistir por lo menos para conocer sus caras y nombres- comenta Kai haciendo que lo vean desconcertados

Porque no, además Tyson es el más interesado en tus vecinas así que me parece extraño que no fuera él quien aceptara por todos- comenta Max haciendo reír a sus compañeros

Dejemos de lado ese tema y dediquémonos a lo que venimos- ordena tomando en serio el apodo de jefe

Vallamos al estudio, ahí tendremos mas espacio y tranquilidad- aconseja guiándolos

Después de revisar los papeles y analizar la propuesta establecida, llegan a una decisión unánime

Esta decidido, seremos la imagen de la nueva BBA. ¡Pero recuerden que también debemos ponerles límites para que ellos no pidan algo de verdad impertinente!

¿Por qué harían eso si se supone que uno de ellos es tu padre?- recalca Ray muy sorprendido

Eso no importa, no quiero que nos hagan hacer acciones fuera de lo que acostumbramos como a imponer una vestimenta, uniforme o lo que se les ocurra, sino no hay trato

No creo que nos quieran hacer eso, pero tu conoces mejor a tu padre que nosotros- las palabras dichas por Max tranquilizan el ambiente

Por primera ves estoy en total acuerdo con Kai,… no hay que dejarnos dominar por completo

Es verdad, se supone que seremos su imagen, no sus títeres- le sigue Daichi a Tyson mostrando que todo el grupo estaría unido en un 100

¿Pero Kenny y yo que papel jugaremos?- todos le miran

Tyson como siempre de impertinente comienza a tomar aire al abrir su boca, pero se detiene ante la mirada de Kai

Sabes que siempre han sido importantes para el equipo. No creo que ellos se nieguen a que formen parte de la nueva imagen corporativa, y menos si por eso nosotros nos negamos a participar- ahora Hillary y Kenny entendían a que se refería Kai con poner límites

¿Ya tomaron una decisión?- Susumo hace una entrada imprevista que hace que su hijo le vea mal

Si me conoces y crees que a ellos también sabes nuestra decisión

Entonces redacta una carta con sus términos para exponerlas en la reunión de la junta, sabes que no te harán caso de otra manera- su hijo asiente y comienza a retirarse- vamos chicos, le diré al mayor domo que les muestre sus habitaciones

Sin más que decir se retiran

Llegada la mañana se ve a Hillary bajar las escaleras muy enfadada

¡Kaii!, en tu casa hay murciélagos- reclama entrando en el comedor

Lo siento, esa plaga es nueva, yo igual tuve problemas con uno que entro en mi habitación

Ahora que estamos aceptando quejas, yo también tengo una, hay fantasmas en tu casa y eso no me dejo dormir tranquilo

Tenias que ser tu quien saliera con una tontería

No Hillary, Tyson tiene razón, yo vi una sombra en mi ventana que desapareció al acercarme a ella

Ni me lo recuerdes, que es por eso que tengo estas ojeras- tiembla el pequeño castaño ante el recuerdo que le provoca Max

¡Ves que es cierto!, si Max y Kenny la vieron es seguro de que Ray y Daichi también lo hicieran

Si note algo extraño, pero no puedo asegurar que sean fantasmas- por la respuesta Tyson ve a Daichi para que contara su experiencia

¡¿Qué!?, yo dormir tranquilo- Tyson lo ve sorprendido ya que lo esperaba mas de si que del pequeño pelirrojo- ¿qué esperabas?, esa cama es muy cómoda y no recuerdo haber dormido tan bien como anoche

Dejemos ese estupido tema y vayamos a la BBA. Mi padre hace minutos que se fue- todos lo miran admirados y con desaprobación, contrario en la chica que lo hace con pena- Disculpen, olvide que no han terminado sus alimentos. Hillary toma asiento y perdona mi imprudencia- de la sorpresa hasta a Tyson y a Daichi se les olvido la comida

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta la chica ya sentada al verle levantado

Buscare un auto para irnos- contesta tomando un sobre de la mesa

Saliendo le ven cómodo en el asiento del conductor de una Hummer H2 ultimo modelo bastante espaciosa

Lindo auto- murmura Tyson pasando su mano por el capo de este

Aunque poco propio para el lugar al que vamos- comenta Kenny subiendo a la parte trasera

Solo por eso Tyson, Kenny y Daichi al baúl- ordena por lo negativo de esas palabras

¿Y yo que dije?- pregunta Daichi al no saber porque lo recriminaba

Parecerte a Tyson- aclara refiriéndose a la igualdad de carácter

¡Vamos Kai¿no lo dirás en serio, o si?- una mirada hace dudar a Ray- ¡mejor no pregunto!- seguido de eso ríe haciéndolos temblar

Kenny y Hillary que se vengan al frente, ustedes cuatro vayan atrás- haciendo caso se acomodan de dicha manera sin preguntar nada

Llegando a un gran edificio construido por los socios de la ahora nueva BBA, hacen los movimientos corresponderte hasta entrar a la sala de juntas donde toman asiento con los demás accionistas

Buenos días señores. Esta mañana trataremos las estrategias a seguir para hacer del beyblade un deporte más aceptado. Además, escucharemos la respuesta de los que han sido cinco veces campeones del mundo

Clavando la mirada en ellos pregunta- ¿Qué han decidido?- todo los presentes los miran esperando su respuesta

Aceptamos- contesta Kai secamente generamos murmullos entre los presentes además de expresiones de felicidad- pero- pronuncia elevando la vos, haciendo que lo vean- no pensamos firmar el contrato si no aceptan a nuestros amigos Hillary y Kenny- ahora se escuchan murmullos de confusión

Abriendo la boca el presidente otro ejecutivo se le adelanta- para que quieren que ellos estén en la publicidad sino son nadie- esas palabras hieren los sentimientos de lo mencionados haciendo que Kai se moleste

Ya expuse nuestros términos y no me retracto

Ellos no son nadie- vuelve a decir en alto él mismo hombre haciendo que los insultados se estremezcas

Nadie, usted no es nadie para nosotros- sorprendidos le ven ponerse de pie- En ningún momento usted o cualquiera de los presentes estuve al pendiente de reparar nuestros blades o de preparar estrategias de entrenamiento y ataque, nunca estuvieron para animarnos a seguir juntos o a no abandonar el juego, eso para nosotros es ser nadie, ellos dos son pilares muy importantes para nuestro equipo

Estando a punto de replicar aquel hombre él presidente de la junta habla- en ese caso aceptamos sus términos

Pero señor- él requerido levanta su mano dándole a entender que calle

Pero ahora que hablamos de imponer términos, nosotros también expondremos uno nuestro- esto hace que los G revolutions abran sus ojos al igual que los miembros de la junta- quiero que tu seas él que tenga mas responsabilidad, compromiso y colaboración para con lo estipulado en el contrato. Señorita, hay que preparar un contrato especial para el joven Kai- comunica a su secretaria entregándole una hoja en la que va la cláusula a agregar

Entenderás que no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos traiciones o abandones como lo has hecho con tu equipo en innumerables ocasiones- esas palabras le cayo al grupo entero como un balde de agua fría

Lo entiendo, pero recuerde que este es otro tipo de compromiso

Lo sea o no, no nos confiaremos- toma las dos hojas que le entrega la secretaria y lo mete en un fólder que manda a los chicos con la misma mujer, leyendo los contratos cada quien firma, pero él mas afectado lo hace de manera descontenta

Parece que entendiste nuestro termino, y si quieres que lo establecido se cumpla no debes hacer hincapié de ello con nadie, solo nosotros tres y mi abogado lo sabremos- amenaza haciendo referencia a la cláusula y a que además de ellos dos la secretaria sería esa tercera persona

Eso despierta la duda en todos los presentes. Terminado los demás de firmar colocan sus contratos en el fólder donde igual Kai coloca las dos hojas sin delicadeza, al igual que la pluma que deja caer fuertemente golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa haciendo estremecer a los ejecutivos y mas a la secretaria quien ve el enfado en su rostro

Muchas gracias jóvenes, los llamaremos cuando sea necesario- esas palabras les da la pauta para retirarse, siendo Kai el primero en salir muestra su enfadado en su rostro y andar, mientras que sus amigo muetran una clara preocupación por él

Llegando al auto lo detienen- ¡oye¿que es lo que ese idiota te hizo firmar?- respirando profundo ve a Tyson

Siempre juegan conmigo- esas palabras los sorprenden y mas el hecho de que pateara su costoso auto

¡¿Pero qué decía la dichosa cláusula!?- su amigo le ve mal sin ganas de explicar

¡Tyson!, recuerda lo que dijo ese hombre- el mencionado calla ante la aclaración de su amigo chino

Sin deseos de hablar Kai sube y les pide que suban con una señal hecha con su mano izquierda

Llegada la noche entra Susumu buscando a su hijo al cual encuentra en el jardín sentado en una acera junto con Hillary y Kenny- Kai, hijo,… disculpa, pero yo…

No me apoyaste- responde con su vista al suelo

Entiende que solo soy accionista, que mi padre, Dickenson y Sean Brezhnev son los que tiene voz y voto- se excusa recordándole que los dos primeros no estuvieron presentes

Lo que entiendo es que nunca tendrás el valor de enfrentar a alguien para defenderme- le recrimina poniéndose de pie y junto a él sus amigos. No queriendo que la discusión llegara a un punto incontrolable le deja ir al verlo alejarse ya que sabe a donde va

Ya casi son las siete, piensas ir a la fiesta- pregunta de manera prudente el rubio al ver que su amigo parecía enfadado

Vamos, será mejor que estar bajo este techo- no comprendiendo lo dicho se ven entre ellos hasta detenerse en la de los acompañantes quienes niegan con sus cabezas para que no pregunten

Llegando con el vecino antes que su familia toca a la puerta- ustedes han de ser de la casa Hiwatari, pasen- invita un joven desconocido para ellos, este tiene 17 años de nombre Ewan Vadim, de cabello corto lacio y color castaño como el de Kenny, sus ojos de un color verde claro que resaltan en su rostro por su piel morena, este lleva una camisa verde oscuro con una franja de tela blanca en el cuello y en los ojales, desabotonada totalmente hasta de las mangas muestra su delgada figura, y un pantalón de dacrón negro con unos mocasines de igual color y sin calcetas, además de llevar una botella en su mano de una bebida extraña. Entrando notan que el lugar tiene un aire un tanto lúgubre. El joven los guía entre pasillos hasta llegar a otra ala donde se escucha una música, abriendo notan que es una canción de Korn y ven a varios jóvenes, entre ellos a los cuatro que les invitaron y la chica que Kai vio portando un pantalón de cuero café y una camisa negra entallada que resalta sus pechos y una chaqueta de cuero también negra y abajo lo que aparentaban ser unos botines negros

Presentándose cada visitante al igual que lo hicieran sus anfitriones comienzan a pasar momentos amenos de los cuales disfrutan los adolescentes. Estando fuera de ese grupo Kai se queda un poco apartado al igual que Seth, quien ahora porta un traje azul negro con su camisa blanca desabotonada hasta su pecho y fuera del pantalón, este esta sentado en una silla con el respaldo frente a él, teniendo su mentón reposado sobre el respaldo ve los movimientos de cada invitado en especial el de las chicas, notando esto Kai le ve con desaprobación pensando mal de él, tomando una silla se sienta de igual manera para ver el entorno desde su punto de vista, mientras que los demás disfrutan de bailar, comer y beber. Terminando la pequeña celebración muchos se retiran, excepto Kai y sus amigos ya que este aun molesto por lo ocurrido prefiere pasar cuanto sea posible fuera de su casa

Quieren que tengamos una fiesta un poco mas privada- pregunta el chico que se había presentado con el nombre de Troy Bratianu, un joven de 15 años de corto cabello verde azulado y ojos color caoba, cuerpo delgado el cual vestía con unos pantalones cortos estilo safari de color beige y una camisa deportiva de cuello blanca, además de zapatillas de cinta en un café claro

¿A que te refieres?- exige Ray saber

A que creo que sería bueno salir al patio y talvez contar algunos relatos o maldecir a nuestros mayores mientras bebemos

La primera chica y otras dos que forman parte de la familia les sonríen para que las sigan, una de ellas de nombre Ashley Vadim, porta su cabello lila lacio hasta los hombros, su vestimenta consta de una minifalda gris y una blusa blanca con mangas hasta el codo que delinea su cuerpo, unos botines con tacón, su edad 15 años. La otra menor es una chica de igual edad, cabellos ondulados de un color rojo cobrizo llevándolo un poco arriba de su cintura, una camisa rosa descubierta de sus hombros de manga larga, un pantalón café claro a la cadera y botines bajos, su nombre Casey Bratianu

A algunos les pareció mal, mientras al joven aun molesto no lo desaprobó hiendo con lo chicos hacia fuera seguidos de unos muy preocupados G Revolution

Minutos después se hallaba frente a una fogata bajo una palizada. Ya calientes por las quejas comienzan a beber vino tinto o alguna especie de alcohol, los chicos no aceptan la invitación a beber pero Kai es la excepción ya que la arrebata tomando aceleradamente de la botella mientras que sus amigos lo ven preocupados pero no más que Seth quien parece apenarse por lo que ese joven hacía, molesto al ver la preocupación de los amigos del vecino y en especial el de la chica le arrebata la bebida- ya basta, es para todos no solo para que te desahogues- esto molesta a Kai y mas al sentir que la reacción que el liquido le produce es distinta a la del alcohol

¿Qué pasa?, se supone que debemos conocernos por medio de la convivencia y tu te enojas- le recrimina Lew Bratianu, un joven de 16 años cabellos marrón y ojos verde mar, este porta un jean azul, camiseta deportiva blanca y tenis blancos, pero siendo Seth el mayor de entre los presentes solo basta con una mirada para que el menor calle

Será mejor que entremos y que ustedes regresen a su casa- pide esperando ver la reacción del líquido, si surge efecto a pesar de que Kai no ingiriera la cantidad que debía

Viéndolo un poco mareado sonríe de forma disimulada al caer aquel joven de espalda mientras sus amigos corren en su auxilio

Pidiendo participación para tomar una decición, voten por cual chico del equipo debe morir y cual será elegido además de Kai y si decean una pareja.

Agradecere su participación. Y vamos!, se supone que aunque sea para una queja se escribe un riview.


	2. Despertando Sospechas

Nada de lo que se escribe lleva fines lucrativos más que el simple placer por compartir ideas. Todo lo de la Historia me Pertenece a Excepción de los personajes del proyecto Beyblade.

Los datos a continuación son un mal necesario que debo dar, pero pueden saltarlo como yo hago en infinidad de veces.

Lo que olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior.

Las vestimentas de los personajes serán cambiadas tantas veces como sea necesario o hasta que me aburra de describir.

La ropa de Tyson es similar a la de la serie, siempre con su pantalón azul e iguales zapatos, su chaqueta aun roja oculta una camiseta blanca, su gorra sigue siendo la misma

Kenny usa un pantalón color caqui semi formal, zapatilla café y camisa de igual color, de manga corta y un bolsillo a su izquierda donde guarda sus bolígrafos

Ray usa la misma ropa típica incluyendo los zapatos chinos, pero el color de la camisa es azul e igual al de la tercera temporada

Daichi mas moderado que cuando lo conocieron, usa un pantalón azul con una camisa verde azulado y tenis blancos

Max usa un pantalón jean negro decolorado y una camiseta verde con un diseño similar a la de la segunda temporada pero no es holgada y sus mangas son hasta medio brazo

Kai por otro lado acostumbras a usar jeans negros y camisas de colores oscuros e igual camisas deportiva o camisetas, en un inicio usa camiseta azul negro, ropa que cambia a un formal traje azul negro con una camisa de seda azul y corbata gris con imágenes finas (entiéndase por pequeñas fisuras continuas que expresan seriedad en el atuendo), deshaciéndose de su corbata a saco para la fiesta, al final usa sus jeans negros y una camisa verde de maga larga, su cabello lo usa como en la primera temporada

Hillary en un inicio usa un pantalón de lonilla hasta su cadera de color del bronce y una blusa rosa que se talla a su cuerpo de mangas a medio antebrazo, para la fiesta usa una vestimenta proporcionada por la madre de Kai, ropa que ella usaba cuando joven, la cual consiste una falda similar a la que usa a finales de la tercera temporada pero color ocre, con un pequeña bolsa escondida y una camisa que a pesar de ser de manga larga deja mucha piel ya que el corte en V de atrás llega a media espalda y por enfrente hace resaltar sus pechos

Otras descripciones más adelante

Sean Brezhnev es el nombre del actual presidente de la BBA y el hombre con el que Kai discutió en la corporación. Y para no dejar un vació, entre los movimientos que se hicieron antes de entrar a la sala de juntas fue cuando se entrego el sobre que Kai potaba a la salida de su casa, y la carta ya había sido leída por los principales accionistas, aceptada y anexada al contrato y papeles que lo hacen valido

**Cap. 2 Despertando Sospechas**

Un par de horas mas tarde Kai despierta en una cómoda cama estilo Luís XV, sentado a su par nota a la misma señora que Tyson había admirado en su llegada a esa casa, y a su par a la joven que conoce con el nombre de Jessi

¿Te encuentras mejor?- ahora que lo nota la mujer porta un moderado traje muy acorde a su categoría

Un poco, ¿qué me dio ese chico?

Lew es un imprudente, no debió haberte dado de ese alcohol, sabe que solo Seth y su padre lo beben

Si ese es el caso, no hay dificultades, pero debes estar un poco mas en cama porque los efectos de esa composición química desaparecen en horas

¿Qué es lo que me dieron a beber?- la chica le ve con una gran sonrisa que mas que de ser emotiva parecía de burla

Es un alcohol que aprendieron a preparar en Rumania, nuestro origen es de ese país- comunica sin descubrir los ingredientes que este contenía

¿Y los demás?- pregunta recostándose nuevamente

El señor Trent Tudor se molesto por que a su criterio nos salimos de control, y más con su hijo porque se supone que es el mayor de nosotros y permitió que Lew te diera esa cosa rara

La mujer sale mientras que el joven se acomoda en su costado izquierdo para seguir charlando

¿Dónde están los demás?- insiste molesto

Seth los ha acompañado a tu casa, ellos no querían irse pero tu madre y la de Seth los convencieron de que descansaran- al verlo confundido aclara- la madre de Seth es la señora que acaba de salir, bueno,… madrastra ya que ella solo cuenta con 32 años, le aclara sabiendo que no se tragaría de que fuera la madre sanguínea del chico

Te dejare solo para que descanses- sin mas se retira

Mientras por las calles los chicos aun caminan con los dos adultos al frente

¿Quería preguntarte algo?- la chica ve al vecino de su amigo mientras este contesta renuente con un movimiento de su cabeza

¿Tu padre es cruel contigo?- el chico la ve de frente y le sonríe

No, es solo que cuando cometo un error o cualquiera de los chicos soy yo quien debe pagar por ello por ser el mayor- la chica lo ve con tristeza ya que no le parecía justo que pagara por los errores de otros- no pongas esa cara, lo que hago son solo tareas fuera de las que estoy obligado- se quedan un momento en silencio hasta que se ve en la necesidad de explicarle- hace poco me puso a cargar parte del equipaje de la mudanza, el mas pesado que encontró para que escarmentara por un pequeño errorcito, por eso es que venia mojado, pero por lo monos ya me había secado un poco- confiesa divertido al recordar que solo él había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo pesado bajo la lluvia por desobediente

Eso quiere decir que recibirás dos castigos consecutivos por culpa de tu primo y…

No te fijes en eso. También fue culpa mía por no detenerlos desde un inicio, disculpa- pide bajando sus ánimos

Caminando otro momento en silencio ella vuelve a hablar- te agradezco que lo ayudaras, nosotros no tuvimos el valor de hacerlo y a tus parientes,… no creo que les interesara el bienestar de Kai

Uno tiene que valorar el interés que una chica tiene por un compatriota- ella lo ve un poco ruborizada esperando que no se refiriera a lo que pensaba- tu amigo tiene suerte que te preocupes por él

¡Si!, gracias- dice tranquila al notar que se refería a su relación como amigos- 'parece que todos los hombres son despistados'- piensa dejando de lado su curiosidad

Llegando cerca de la reja de la mansión encuentran a Hiro muy molesto

¿Se puede saber donde has estado?- pregunta a su hermano quien no sabe como contestar al verle de ese humor- no importa. Mi padre me ha dicho que venga por ti y los demás

¡Pero no pueden irse a estas horas!- Kate como toda madre muestra su preocupación por la seguridad de los jóvenes

Puedes llamar a tu padre y decirles que se quedaran esta noche en mi casa

De acuerdo. ¿Pero donde han estado?

En una fiesta- contesta animado el menor al verlo calmado

Contestada su pregunta sube al auto mientras que las rejas se abren para que tanto el auto como los habitantes entraran

Gustas pasar un momento- pregunta Susumu a su vecino

Gracias, pero ya es demasiado tarde- contesta viendo en su reloj la hora, el cual marca la 1:15 a.m.- será otro día- los demás se despiden y se dan la vuelta al igual que él intenta hacerlo- ¿qué pasa?- pregunta a la chica que había jalado de su saco

Nos llamas cuando este mejor- el joven solo asiente y marchándose desaparece en la bruma de la noche

Vamos Hill, mañana sabremos de él- le llama Max haciendo que ella deje de preocuparse

Entrando a la casa la chica nota que él señor Hiwatari veía el cuarto de su hijo- ¿puedo dormir en su habitación?- pregunta antes de que se la asignara al recién llegado

No veo el inconveniente, adelante- feliz corre al cuarto dejando pensativos a sus amigos

Maldición, lo hubiera pedido primero- se queja Tyson llamando la atención en especial la de su hermano

¿Y que tiene de bueno esa habitación?

Solo un enorme telescopio con el que puede ver a las hermosas vecinas- recalca Max con picardía para molestar a su amigo

¿Te parece poco?, cualquiera se alegraría de ocupar su cuarto. Pueden haber muchas cosas para curiosear- expone sus puntos mientras que sus amigo ríen y el padre de Kai agradece que la chica sea quien ha tomado el cuarto, ya que no le gusta pensar que su hijo estaría mas enojado con él por permitirle a otro usar su habitación. Retirándose las luces en general se apagan, quedando únicamente la de la habitación del joven ausente

Veamos donde estas- se decía buscando al chico en las ventanas de la casa vecina hasta que da con el cuarto- parece tranquilo. Veamos si Seth ya llego- mueve el aparato unos ángulos hasta ver la calle, en la acera aun ve caminar al chico - de que me preocupo, si su casa esta cerca- diciéndose esto nota que un enorme perro sale a su encuentro, este lo llama y el animal camina a su lado. Su rango de visión al ser de un radio de 8 metros nota como un hombre sale de los arbustos y se retira con cuidado para no enfrentar a aquella enorme bestia- ¡de la que te salvaste!- seguía hablando consigo misma mientras veía como atravesaba la reja. Moviéndolo nuevamente a la ventana de su amigo lo ve aun dormir pacíficamente. Curiosa ve las posibles habitaciones y no encuentran a nadie en ellas aun después de 20 minutos- 'han de estar preparándose'- piensa ya que ellos habían organizado la fiesta, moviéndolo nuevamente encuentra el estudio donde ve a cuatro hombres mayores discutir, desinteresada en ellos guía el aparato dando este la vista del techo, en donde nota que un gato corría por el tejado seguido ágilmente del chico al que conoció como Noa, en una deformación del juego de techo el animal se desvía haciendo que el chico se detenga- 'ya lo perdió'- se dijo ya que seguía la persecución, del otro extremo sale Ewan sosteniendo al animal por el cuello mientras este se movía eufórico, ella los ve disfrutar por haberlo atrapado y discutir de lo que parecía ser el destino del animal, sin tomarse mucho tiempo el otro lo toma de las patas traseras y jalan de el astas partirlo de un tirón, asustada por esa actitud ella se separa un momento, volviendo a ver no los encuentra sobre el techo, por lo que les busca abajo encontrándose con una escena perturbadora

Ahí en el patio fuera de una sala star esta Seth recostado de espalda a una columna mientras que Shari su madrastra lo besa, impresionada se queda sin aire al igual que aquella pareja- '¡¿será esa la realidad por la que su padre lo castiga!?'- se dice aun incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían. Al besar el cuello del joven la mujer mete sus manos entre la camisa desabotonada de su hijo, este la aparta dejando ver un hilo de sangre correr por su cuello, molesto el chico entra mientras que la mujer parecía maldecirlo por cobarde

¡¿Pero que pasa, en que tipo de manicomió hemos dejado a Kai!?- preocupada y extremadamente alterada ve nuevamente la habitación en la que habían dejado al chico, en constante vigilancia llega al punto de quedar dormida al pie de la cama aun frente al telescopio

Viéndose el rostro de la chica sobre la cómoda cama se escucha sonar su teléfono celular, cosa que la hace despertar bruscamente. Desesperada busca rápidamente sacarlo de la bolsa de su falda, logrado su cometido- si, diga- contesta agitada

Hola Hillary, soy Seth, te hablo del teléfono de Kai

¡De su teléfono!, ¿es que aun se siente mal?

No, no te preocupes, es solo que tanto el como yo creímos mas conveniente hablarte a ti, ya sabes lo que piensa de los demás y aun esta enojado con su padre

¡¿Y que sucede, porque me hablan a esta hora si apenas amanece!?

Bueno- se detiene un momento y se escucha la vos del dueño del teléfono pidiéndole que se la pasara, enseguida se ve el cambio de escena donde ambos jóvenes se encuentran en aquella habitación

Hillary cálmate, solo te llamamos para decirte que llegare cuando se hayan ido mis padres y el abuelo si esta ahí, y para saberlo quiero tu me avises

¡Pero Kai, no puedes seguir peleado con tu padre…

Lo se, pero debo dejar que pase un tiempo para que comprenda que se ha hecho muy dependiente de mi abuelo y de que debe empezar a apoyarme cuando lo merezco- la chica se queda escuchándolo ya que no esperaba que un chico le pusiera pruebas de responsabilidad a sus padres- espero que no te moleste este inconveniente, no esperaba que esta visita en vacaciones fuera frustrante para ustedes y menos para el vecino que parece no incomodarse con la situación- cuenta viendo al aludido cómodo en la cama

En ese caso descansa un poco más, les diré a tus padres que eso haces y que por eso no te presentaras hasta mas tarde

Tu plan esta bien pero no te preocupes porque descanse, ya llevo hora quince despierto, nuestro vecino es un buen conversador- le comunica mientras el mencionado sonríe por el halago. Llegando a ese acuerdo se despiden mientras, ella vuelve a tomar el telescopio, intrigada aumenta el alcance de la visión hasta notar que Seth le da a Kai la misma botella de la noche anterior

Maldito, ¡pensé que eras amigo!, ¿que demonios le das?- enfadada toma su teléfono y le marca

¡HILLARYYY!, ¿estas de fisgona?- ante el grito de Tyson suelta el teléfono el cual cae por la ventana

Idiota, ahora no podré evitar que Kai vuelva a beber de esa cosa- molesta corre fuera de la casa mientras que el intruso ve por la mira

¡Yo no veo a nadie!- se dice mientras que los demás entran

¿Ahora que le dijiste a Hillary que salio enfadada?- pregunta el rubio hasta atrás del grupo

No la entendí, pero es mejor seguirla- sin más preguntas corren tras ella olvidando el móvil

Sin percances corre por la calle y tras ella sus amigos, llegando al pórtico de la casa se ve en el molesto problema de no poder parar de inmediato, por lo que se detiene en la persona que convenientemente abre la puerta

¡Eso si es quedarse sin frenos!- se burla Tyson viendo a su amiga sobre Kai que se mantiene en una diagonal por el apoyo que Seth le proporciona en su espalda, este sin esfuerzo lo pone en pie haciendo Kai lo mismo con su amiga a la cual sostenía por bajo de sus brazos

Aun enfadada no hace caso de las burlas de su amigo ni del accidente, se aparta de Kai y se para frente al recién conocido- tu- amenaza poniendo un dedo en el pecho del joven quien sin darse cuenta se desequilibra y cae- como te atreves a darle a Kai de esa bebida toxica, no te basta con lo que le paso anoche, ¡¿es que lo quieres matar!?- ante tales acusaciones el joven solo ríe al verla tan enfadada

Cálmate Hill, Seth solo me mostraba que esa bebida esta compuesta por sustancia que en su reacción individual difiere de su unión provocando un trastorno anormal en el cuerpo

Sus amigos le ven entendiendo poco lo que decía

Un ejemplo claro de lo que le sucedió a Kai es de cuando un tonto se atreve a beber una margarita y la mezclar con vodka, su reacción es peor que beberse la botella entera de vodka- explica la ponerse de pie

Entendiéndolo mejor la chica vuelve a amenazarlo- no me importa lo que sea, no quiero que le vuelvas a darle a Kai de tu bebida para tontos, entiendes- el joven vuelve a reír a pesar de que ella sin darse cuenta le decía tonto

Si, lo prometo, pero ya no me amenaces- satisfecha se aleja, y ahora tranquila escucha las risas de sus amigo y lo divertido que esta Seth por su reacción

Los invito a comer- dice Kai haciendo que los demás salgan, apenada ella comienza a salir tras los chicos que aun ríen y tras ella el de la invitación

¡Ya era hora de que alguien dije algo que vale la pena!, con lo que corrimos a estas horas

¿Qué no es muy temprano para tomar el desayuno?- critica Max, pero al ver a Daichi sostenerse el estomago no hace mas referencia

En su andar Ray se detiene y ve hacia atrás

¿No nos acompañas?- ante lo dicho los demás se detiene y el aludido niega de manera renuente

¿Te han castigado?- pregunta apenada la chica quien como contestación recibe un asentimiento de la cabeza del joven

Me dijiste que todos salieron, y no creo que porque salgas a comer recibas un mayor castigo

No gracias, la cocinera hará algo para mi y sino me se cuidar solo

Conformes con la contestación no le insisten y se marchan mientras que la puerta se cierra. Hillary, quien guarda muchas dudas de lo visto la noche anterior y de la actitud de esa familia ve con lastima y miedo hacia la casa

Llagando a la mansión Hiwatari el grupo se dirige al garaje de donde toman una Ssangyong Stavic por comodidad y espacio, de atrás para delante se acomodan del siguiente modo: Tyson hasta a tras al querer ir acostado, Kenny a la izquierda y Daichi en el individual a su par e igual Max al frente del jefe y Ray a su lado, Kai al volante y Hillary de copiloto

¿No me pediste que les mintiera a tus padres para pasar mas tiempo fuera?

El idiota de Sean Brezhnev llamo, quiere que nos presentemos en la BBA dentro de tres horas- contesta metiendo la velocidad y dando marcha saca el auto

¡No esperaba que comenzaran tan rápido con la propaganda!- comenta Kenny en vos alta desde atrás

Yo solo espero salir de este compromiso- sin dar referencia de sus palabras sale del garaje

En un muro blanco se ve una puerta, esta se abre de golpe y de ella sale Kai seguido de sus amigo

No se vayan a despintar y ni se quieten esa ropa, que pronto seguiremos con nuestra sesión de fotos- sugiere un hombre que se asoma por la puerta para luego cerrarla

Kai por su parte toma una botella con agua y saca un pañuelo con el que limpia su cara

Joder, que trabajen- se queja refiriéndose a que debían volver a maquillarlo, mientras se tira al suelo para sentarse y con dicha acción se tumba la botellita de un litro. Su vestimenta consiste en un jean azul Calvin Klein al cual complementa con un cinturón negro de la misma marca al igual una camisa Tommy y una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos guantes con los dedos recortados con sus acostumbradas muñequeras y unas elegantes botas de igual color

El diseño de los guantes de los del equipo son iguales, solo sus colores cambian, y sobre marcas, no pregunten

Yo me siento incomoda con esta ropa- todos la ven con su falda corta de lonilla y chaqueta del mismo material con un toque digno de una chica de su edad, por debajo de esta porta un top negro de tirantes que cubre únicamente su pecho y unos centímetros bajo estos dejando ver su abdomen y una botas negras que cubren sus pantorrillas- me siento degradada a porrista

Pero si te ves bien- ante el halago de Kai se sonroja un poco, cosa que nadie de los presentes nota o no toma en cuenta

Es posible que su estrategia sea la de expandir su mercado y lo harán a través de la imagen- analiza Kenny, este porta un atuendo censillo que consta de un pantalón beige, zapatillas café y una camisa de igual color y de manga larga

Estas personas están locas, ¡no se como me involucraron en esto!- ante tal comentaría, Kenny, Daichi, Hillary y en especial Kai le ven mal ya que él había sido el mas entusiasmado con la idea. La vestimenta de Tyson consiste en un pantalón y zapatos como en tercera temporada e igual sus guantes azules, su chaqueta aunque es igual al la que acostumbra es de un color gris plateado y su camiseta es blanca

No esta tan mal, creo que nos vemos bien, además esto esta estipulado en el contrato y e de cree que la cláusula de Kai nos obliga a más que esto- Kai ignora lo dicho, Ray conforme con lo que ahora parece ser su trabajo ve su vestimenta, la cual consiste en una camisa negra de cuello redondo y mangas lagas que se talla un poco en su dorso y un jean azul decolorado con tenis blancos y guantes azules- no es lo que acostumbro, pero bueno…

Lo dices porque a ti te dieron ropa buena- se queja porque su vestimenta consta de un jean verde azulado con zonas rota que le dan una apariencia de chico punk, unos tenis negros y una camiseta azul claro y unos guantes azul negro

No se quejen que esto no es la muerte- se sienta a un lado de Kai y le ve con una gran sonrisa- no lo crees así Kai- el mencionado asiente sin verle ya que parece que esta perdido en su mente, seguido de su respuesta toma mas agua. En el caso de Max su ropa consiste en una camiseta azul negro que tiene una delgada línea blanca alrededor de su cuello y de sus mangas cortas, su pantalón es ligero y de color cromo además de ser muy holgado y unos botines negros

Talvez tengas razón, se puede decir que ahora este es nuestro trabajo- comenta la chica sentándose entre ambos jóvenes

Indudablemente- replica Kai acostándose en el suelo y usando las piernas de su amiga como almohada

¡¿Qué bonito!?, por esto te dije que descansaras- refunfuña por la pesada cabeza de su amigo

Pero hasta ahora me dio sueño- explica ya con sus ojos cerrados logrando que la chica no se quejara mas

Al cavo de 15 minutos sale un hombre y los llama

Ya pueden…- les ve cómodos en el piso como a niños- ¡¿PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACEN!?- los chicos se sobresalta por el reclamo, especialmente Kai quien se había dormido- deberían estar preparados para cunado los llamáramos, y tu mírate, pálido y sudado- cuestiona a Kai que al pararse toma el pañuelo y se seca el sudor en su cara y cuello

¡Ves que no debías haber dormido!- se queja la chica cojeando por sus piernas adormecidas

Entrando al estudio el director de fotografía les ve y se tapa el rostro con expresión de arrepentimiento

Viendo esto otro hombre que no recordaban haber visto en la primera sesión se les acerca- ¡chiicos!, seamos un poco más profesionales- todos le ve interrogantes por su actitud- ¡oh, disculpen!, soy Sony MacLean, directo de la revista que lanzara la BBA "La Nueva Era del Beyblade", porque eso es lo que haremos, crear una nueva era en la que no solo los grandes jugadores como ustedes tengan Bestias bit, además queremos interesar a otro mercado mas exigente como lo es el de los adultos jóvenes, estas fotografías no solo van a servir para pósters promociónales de la BBA sino para crear productos que estimulen al publico a abocarse a nuestras oficinas para afiliarse o por lo menos hacer de ellos una afición grande y constante que los apoye a ustedes como equipo y a nosotros como empresa, así nos convertiremos en una multinacional

Pican muy alto- se queja Kai viendo al hombre enloquecer

Así que Kai se mas cooperativo y quítate esas camisas que están muy sudadas- sin quejas se quita sus prendas superiores

Pero mira que chico más pálido- se queja el director de fotografía, esas palabras llegan a la maquilladora quien llama al joven y lo sienta para trabajar en él

Creo que debemos probar algo mas, usted señorita, quítese su chaqueta- sin que le informaran el porque ella obedece- tu también Tyson y tu Kenny desabotona un poco la camisa y arróllate las mangas

¡Nooo!, me van a ver el pecho- tras un memento de silencia al escuchada la queja del chico pudoroso el grupo ríe sin mucho control

Porque tengo que trabajar con novatos- deprimido por los muchacho se sienta rogando por paciencia. Después unos minutos reinician la sesión de fotos, ya satisfechos con esta piden que se deshagan del calzado- queremos dar una imagen de comodidad- explica Sony tras las quejas de sus chicos

Bien, es todo por hoy. Los quiero mañana a las nueve para una sesión de fotografías en la playa- los chicos asienten molestos y cansados de estar parados mientras toman sus cosas

Lleven puesta esa ropa para que vayan mostrando esa imagen- la orden de Sony los pone de mas mal humor aunque fuera irrelevante

Llegando a la casa cada quien se acomoda en un rincón de la sala familiar en la segunda planta, exceptuando a Kai quien va directamente a su cuarto y Hillary que sale en busca de su móvil

Espero que mi mamá no haya llamado, no me gustaría tener que mentirle- estando bajo la ventana de la habitación de Kai y de un frondoso árbol hurga entre los arbustos. Tactando encuentra su móvil pero con este trae algo indeseable

Los chicos en la sala apenas van a entrar al primer sueño cuando un grito los hace saltar

Dejen descansar

Vamos Daichi, esa fue Hillary- el chico aun molesto atiende al llamado de Ray saliendo con los otros en busca de la chica

Kai apenas alcanza a quitarse la chaqueta cuando escucha el grito, saliendo despreocupado del armario llega a su ventana, abriéndola ve a su amiga tirada y aterrada, y luego a los demás doblar una esquina junto con Hiro, sin titubeos se tira y recoge a la chica quien se aferra a él ocultando el rostro en su pecho

¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiona Max a lo que ella señala los arbusto sin cambiar de postura

Ray recoge el móvil que ella había dejado olvidado de la impresión mientras que Hiro se acerca y aparta las ramas de los arbustos

¡Oh por Dios!- fue su expresión al ver lo oculto entre las plantas

Continuara…

¡Por fin me acorde de hacer esa especificación!, pero en fin.

Mis agradecimientos a Gabe Logan, Jesybert, Ski D y a Haro Kzoids, de quienes siento un gran apoyo y espero volver a ver, y mis disculpas por atrasarme pero mis actualizaciones es seguro las haré cada 15 días, y si no es así de antemano agradezco su compresión.

Hasta la próxima y dejen riviews.


	3. Conociendo otra Realidad

Disculpen la tardanza.

-

Lección aprendida, no debo prometer nada mas que si lo terminare, ya saben, tiempo, pero con unas escapaditas llegare a finalizarlo.

-

Nada de lo que escribo es para inculcar una mala idea de la humanidad y/o ideas erróneas de la realidad, solo es para divertirse leyendo algo un poco fuera de lo común. Todo lo de la Historia me Pertenece a Excepción de los personajes del proyecto Beyblade y talvez la fachada de la mansión Hiwatari.

-

-

-

-

**Cap. 3 Conociendo otra Realidad**

-

-

Como puede estar esto aquí sin habernos dado cuenta- comenta acercándose a su hermano

Es realmente repúgnate- conviene Ray observando el cuerpo, ya que este era una pequeña masa de pelos negro ensangrentada adherida aun a piel separada de la carne, a algunas viseras fuera de su lugar y a las desmembradas extremidades del gato sin piel ya desangradas, además de la mitad de un corazón que ciertamente no era del animal

¿Pero que es o son?- todos ven a Daichi y luego aquello que ya hace frente a ellos

Eso es… es el gato que… que los vecinos estrangularon- confiesa sin cambiar su posición

Pero no es solo…

No quiero… no quiero ver de que se trata- Hiro no dice mas después de ser interrumpido y explicado el punto

Hay que llamar a la policía para que averigüe lo que pasa- Kenny un poco asqueado y temeroso se aparta para cumplir la sugerencia de Max, pero este lo detiene tomándolo por el hombro queriendo que esperara una señal de que estaba en lo correcto

¿Qué gato?- cuestiona Daichi mas curioso que los demás. Ella de separa de su amigo y procede a explicar

Hoy en la madrugada, cuando cada quien fue a su cuarto, tome el telescopio para ver como estaba Kai…

¡Sabia que pedías su cuarto para espiarlo!- ante la interrupción de Tyson los demás se enfadan, en especial la chica, que aunque fueran ciertos los motivos lo hacia con la intención de cuidar de él como lo haría con cualquiera del equipo

Deja que termine de explicar. Después sacas tus locas conclusiones- Tyson se enfada ante la orden de su hermano, ya que Max, Daichi e inclusive Ray ríen por lo dicho. Con un gesto de su cabeza, Hiro le indica que puede continuar

Vi a Lew correr por el techo tras ese gato- señala el cuerpo desgarrado del animal sin verlo- otro de sus primos fue él que lo atrapo, pero entre los dos lo desmembraron

Parece que es una familia de psicópatas- comenta Ray sin mucha impresión

Pero se miran muy normales- Max se muestra incrédulo queriendo ser optimista

Muchos chicos a nuestra edad tratan de mostrar su valor y/o fortaleza siendo despiadados, o en un caso más sano pero no muy aceptable, meterse a la cultura punk

Jefe, tus deducciones siempre son las más acertadas, pero te hubieras limitado a decir que están locos

Tyson tiene razón, yo…

No digan tales tonterías- les ordena el mayor de los presentes viendo incorrecta la actitud los presentes y en especial la de su hermano y el pelirrojo

Así es, no sabemos si en su cultura se permiten esos actos de brutalidad, y como sabemos ellos son nuevos en este país- interviene Ray creyendo poco prudente sacar conclusiones a la ligera. Mientras, Kai al estar libre de su amiga se acerca a los arbustos a hurgar, ya que ese pequeño órgano no perteneciente al animal lo inquieta hasta el punto de tomar la iniciativa de buscar pistas

Tyson, llévate a Hillary y a los demás a descansar. Hiro y Ray quédense- aun con la curiosidad los demás obedecen, sabiendo que después les explicarían

¿Qué encontraste?- viéndose solos responde la pregunta de Ray abriendo los arbusto cercanos a los restos del animal. Ahí, entre esos arbustos más espesos se hallan los restos de un hombre, que al parecer lo habían tratado con menos piedad que al gato. De él solo quedan algunos órganos, huesos, los miembros mas completos son los pies, un dedo separado de la osamenta del brazo ya que de las manos no quedaba nada, su cuerpo se haya incompleto al igual que su cabeza, a la cual le falta piel en la mejia derecha además de su oreja y su ojo que se encuentra tirado a un lado, claro que lo poco que se percibe de su expresión solo da la impresión de que había tenido una lenta y dolorosa muerte

Llamare a la policía- diciendo esto, Hiro se marcha en busca del teléfono dejándolos solos

¿Qué pudo haber hecho esto?- acurrucándose ambos observan con detenimiento el cadáver

No lo se con certeza, pero esto no lo hizo un humano- viendo la duda de su amigo se explica- por los cortes y falta de algunos de sus miembros es seguro que fue atacado por un animal

¿Tienen perros guardianes en tu casa?

Si los hay, pero aunque fuera ese el caso los hubiéramos escuchado, además esa bestia es astuta, si te fijas en el cuello de este tipo, bueno, lo poco que queda de el, notaras que lo mas seguro es que primero le fueron dañadas sus cuerdas bucales para que no pudiera gritar, además arrastro el cuerpo cuando este ya estaba desangrado, el rastro dejado no es muy visible y lo que mas se nota si inspeccionas es el pasto maltratado por la presión de este cuerpo, además no hay marcas de zapatos y las de un animal no se enmarcan o dejan un rastro definido en el pasto

¿Eso quiere decir que se puede tratar de un perro?

Es lo mas seguro- levantándose camina siguiendo un rastro poco perceptible hasta detenerse- esto es a lo que me refiero. Este pequeño rastro a manera de la presión de un puntal es señal de que se trata de un animal, y por el tamaño de la huella que deja solo debe tratarse de un animal casero un poco grande

Igual debemos llamar a las autoridades para que lo atrapen

Además es un momento idóneo- comenta viendo hacia aquel lugar

¿A que te refieres?

El estado de descomposición del gato y de ese tipo está en un mismo grado, eso quiere decir que la variable de tiempo entre ambas muertes es pequeña, y recordando lo que Hillary dijo sobre el gato eso quiere decir que ese hombre murió como a las tres de la madrugada

Ya nos hemos pasado de las tres, creo que esas 12 horas es tiempo suficiente para que eso no se encuentre cerca

Pero igual no puede ir lejos sin pasar desapercibido, y si no ha sucedido algo mas, quiere decir que solo mato para defenderse- sin especular mas caminan dejando aquellos cuerpos intactos

Entrando al recibidor los ocupantes se paran exceptuando a la chica, los chicos incluyendo a Hiro los interrogan. Siendo Ray quien contesta libremente, Kai le deja solo hiendo a sentarse junto a su amiga

¿Te sientes mejor?- ante su interrogante ella le ve aun triste

Si, pero aun no entiendo que hacen esos cuerpos en tu jardín- contesta con vos tenue

Tendré que hablar con él padre de Seth. No quiero que esto llegue a ser un mal entendido

¿Cómo puede ser un mal entendido?, si por lo que Ray dice hasta puede ser el tipo que quiso asalta a Seth cuando regreso a su casa- contestando alterada se hace escuchar por los presentes

¿De que hablas?- Tyson la interroga al oír ese nuevo dato

Es que cuando observe a Kai vi mas que su habitación,… esas personas no son normales…

¡No son normales¿a que te refieres?- desesperado por lo acontecido parecía estar en iguales condiciones que su amiga

Yo…

Vamos¿de que hablas?

Tyson- él aludido calla al ver a Kai enfadado- calma, si nos cuentas a nosotros lo sucedido no tendrás que pasar por esto con las autoridades- dice con vos suave mientras la acerca mas a él al abrazarla

Mas tranquila por el apoyo de Kai comenta todo lo visto, dando con lujo de detalles lo acontecido los deja con mayores dudas

No entiendo quien es bueno y quien es malo- la confusión de Daichi la comparte todo el grupo. Las acciones de esa familia se tornaban de lo mas extrañas

No tiene sentido, no es posible que esto se vuelva un misterio. Los axiomas de la situación del grupo solo lo dejan ver de esa manera

Pueden ser únicamente entes disfuncionales en una sociedad moderna- Hiro ve la posibilidad expuesta por Kai, aunque de esas familias quedaban pocas sin ser descubiertas

El único inconveniente es que para que sea una familia que vive de las acciones de las empresas más poderosas del mundo es poco probable que sean psicópatas- explica Kenny aceleradamente sin tomar aire

Cálmate jefe, la idea se entiende- después de lo dicho por Tyson, él pequeño genio toma aire

En ese caso será mejor no mencionar nada de los vecinos frente a la policía- comenta Max pensando que es lo mejor

No sabemos si estamos equivocados, los meteríamos en problemas con la justicia e igual a la familia de Kai con ellos- escuchando los alegatos de Ray se quedan callados hasta que Hiro habla

Descansen un momento, yo hablare con la policía

¿Pero…

Yo sabré que decir, así que hermanito, sube con tus amigos. Cada quien baya a su respectiva recamara- el único que hubiera tenido derecho a contradecirlo no se queja al sentirse cansado por las pocas horas de sueño

Alterado abre sus ojos de golpe, parecía haber tenido un mal sueño, un sueño olvidado que solo le dejaba una sensación de incomodidad. Agitado baja de su cama en dirección al baño, después de lavar su rostro sale colocándose su camisa, ahora mas calmado nota la oscuridad de la noche en su ventana. La luz encendida de su habitación lo habían engañado, recordando los atroces sucesos en su residencial se apresura a bajar

Ahora igual de agitado que hace unos minutos busca a sus amigos, recorre algunos cuartos antes de caer a lo obvio, ya sin mucho apuro camina al comedor donde al entrar los encuentra siendo servidos

Buenas noches joven Kai. ¿Qué desea que le sirva?- ante la pregunta de la mujer frente a él divaga tratando de formular una respuesta o pregunta- ¡¿se encuentra bien!?- al sentir la mano de la mujer en su frente reacciona al asimilar la primera pregunta hecha

No, no tengo deseo de nada, no se preocupe

Pero es que esta un poco irritado y agitado…

No, no se preocupe, es solo que acabo de despertar y he caminado buscando…- se detiene viéndolos sentados, aun aturdido se aparta- a ustedes- los señala dejando a la mujer anonadada mientras camina hacia la mesa, recordándola se voltea al mismo tiempo que ella- disculpa Diana, pero es que están ocurriendo varias cosas y como acabo de despertar- caminado despacio hacia atrás tropieza y choca con la mesa sin pasar a mas que una cucharada de sopa en la cara de Tyson

Usted no se encuentra bien, y sabe que sus padres se enojaran con migo si enferma

Vamos Kai, deja que te revise- le pide su amiga viendo la preocupación de la mujer

Ahora él les ve con una expresión que además de ser de preocupación, parecía de regaño por pensar que quería que despidieran a la pobre mujer

¡Esta bien!, lo haré, pero veras que no tengo nada- dirigiéndose a Hillary y ahora resignado se deja llevar a otra habitación

Después de unos minutos de lo acontecido salen del comedor aun preguntándose que habría pasado con su amigo. No sabiendo a donde mas ir se separan de Hiro y entran a una de las salas de entretenimiento donde encuentran a un Kai aun enfadado escuchando música de Enya

¿Por qué te molesta que te revisen?- escuchando la pregunta de su amiga se voltea con sus rostro sonrojado, viendo esto sus menores ríen- vamos Kai¡no puede ser tan malo!- respirando profundo la ve

No sabes lo que significa una "revisión profunda" para Diana- al escucharlo decir eso igual se sonroja y sus amigo ríen mas- ya basta, no me abro para servirles de payaso- al escucharlo enojado todos paran a excepción de Daichi que es callado por un zape de Tyson

¿Y como saliste, estas bien?- aun un poco apenado y molesto le asiente al rubio

Ahora a lo que interesa, que sucedió durante mi ausencia

¡¿A que horas te fuiste!?- sin necesidad de moverse Daichi es cayado por alguien mas, dejando que Ray explique

¡Como dijo Hiro!, el se encargo de las explicaciones. Necesitaban el testimonio de uno de los residentes de la casa, pero ya que no pudieron despertarte se conformaron con la explicación de Hiro, la de Todd y la mía- sabiendo el enigma en la cabeza de su amigo se explica- ellos necesitaba el testimonio de un adulto de esta casa, nada que ver con lo que supiera de los vecinos- aclarando el punto continua- Hiro los llamo faltando 10 a las 4, a la media hora estaban presentes, se les atendió en todo lo que pudimos, siendo también discretos, pero al sacar sus conclusiones llegaron a nuestra misma hipótesis, así que nos vimos obligados a mencionar que parte de la seguridad de esta casa consta de perros guardianes e igual la de los vecino y aclarar que hay un perro en esa casa que tiene la capacidad de matar a un hombre

¿Qué hicieron o harán?

Bueno, aun no hay nadie en la casa. Seth al igual que tu se encontraba descansando y al parecer el perro es de él, vieron al animal pero no les pareció peligroso a pesar de que si pudiera ser el que ataco a ese hombre, que al parecer si era ladrón habitual en esta región. Fue una suerte para tu vecino no ser asaltado por él, pero igual lo multaron por dejar libre al perro fuera de la propiedad, se puede decir que el caso ha quedado cerrado

¡Eso es un alivio para los vecinos!

Pero eso no quita de que sean personas anormales- ante lo dicho por Tyson entran nuevamente en duda

Es ridículo, veré que pasa- tomando la iniciativa Kai sale del cuarto mientras que los demás únicamente le siguen

¿Y que vas a preguntar¿Cuál es la tendencia psicópata que tienen? o¿Qué clase de monstruos son¡vamos Kai, no podemos llegar sin planear algo!

Lo dices como si fuéramos a una batalla campal- ante la contestación Tyson lo ve con una duda indescriptible

¿Qué no vamos a eso?- no sintiendo la necesidad de ofenderlo camina mas rápido dejándolo un poco atrás

Tyson, entiende que él lo dice porque no quiere problema con ellos, además es posible que ahora acepte a otras personas con mayor facilidad que cuando nos conoció- reconociendo que el rubio podía tener razón no escudriña más

Entrando con total libertad caminan con precaución a excepción de Kai que va como si se encontrara en su casa

¡CUIDADO!- grita Ray al ver a un enorme perro correr hacia Kai, quien sin cambiar de expresión voltea su rostro hacia el perro quien al verlo se detiene y se sienta a su lado. Los demás aun un poco intimidados se acercan corriendo

Ves que no miento cuando digo que poco te hace falta para matar con la mirada¡si hasta amansas a las bestias!

Y aun te desmiento, ya que no puedo hacerlo contigo

Enfado por el comentario de su amigo lo maldice entre dientes, sin ponerle mayo importancia Tyson y los demás caminan aun intimidado por el enorme perro que solo les ve pasar

Al igual que en las rejas la casa se abre, ahí frente a ellos ven a Jesse, Casey y Ewan acompañando a Seth que se encuentra sentado en un mueble antiguo, y al parecer sin ánimos de hablar

¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunta Jesse con total calma

¡Como sabrán!,… hoy hubo un no muy leve problema…

Al grano niña- ante la contestación se ve a Ewan caer con la nariz rota mientras que Seth vuelve a sentarse

No vuelvas a tratarla a ella o a cualquier otra señorita con tales palabras- le ordena Seth con un humor que se expande por todo el salón

No debías…- se detiene sintiéndose aun estresada por lo ocurrido en el día

Tiene que aprender a tratar a las damas- se excusa tratando de cambiar de humor

Ahora entiendo porque Kai y él parecen llevarse bien, pero no me gustaría que actuaran iguales- comenta Tyson entre susurros a Max

Con lo que te quiere imagina como te dejaría- al escuchar la contestación deja pasar saliva mostrando una clara preocupación por el apego de ambos jóvenes

¿Sigues castigado?- es la única pregunta que sale de Kai quien muestra un humor similar al de su anfitrión

Parézcalo o no, aun lo estoy- comenta deteniéndose un momento mientras que Ewan se retiraba maldiciendo únicamente con su mirada- la verdad no espere que cuando Atila se separo de mi fuera para perseguir a ese hombre

Pero corriste con suerte, de cierta manera así fue- comenta Ray queriendo bajar el estrés

Después de dejarlo hablar niega- lo es porque no fui yo quien se metiera en ese problema, pero hubiera corrido una suerte similar

¡¿Serias capas de haberlo matado!?- preocupada por la actitud que ahora mostraba se acerca mas a los chicos

No te preocupes, no sería capas de hacerles daño- comenta ahora ofendido de que tratara de esconderse de él- y si es necesario para salvarme o incluso a un conocido lo haría- sin saber que decir se quedan otro momento en silesio

¿El perro?- al escuchar a Kai, todos posan su mirada en él y luego a Seth quien parecía saber lo que preguntaba

El animal esta entrenado por escuelas de prestigio mundial, y aunque no tiene pedigrí porque no lo he querido meter en esas tonterías, vale mas que mil perros que ya lo posean- les informa orgulloso de su Akita

Si, hasta parece que quieres mas al perro que a cualquiera de nosotros- se queja Jesse tratando de apartarse pero él la detiene

Kai, ni tu ni tus amigos tienen porque tener miedo de entrar a esta casa, el sistema de seguridad los identifica como a uno más de la familia al igual que los animales- comenta terminado de aclarar la duda

¿Entonces no te molestara que nos quedemos una noche en tu casa?- los demás no titubean al escuchar la propuesta de Tyson, pero el siempre inseguro Kenny parece no saber como contradecirlo

No tengo inconveniente alguno- contesta para satisfacción de los presentes exceptuando a Kenny- ¿pero que ha dicho tu hermano?

Él se acaba de ir, le pedí que les dijera a nuestros padres que nos quedaríamos un tiempo indefinido en casa de Kai durante estas vacaciones- el recién mencionado le ve molesto ya que no lo habían consultado con él

Si lo desean pueden tomar posesión de sus habitaciones en este momento, mis…

No, no podemos hacerlo- responde alterado al encontrar una excusa- es que… es que mañana tenemos una sesión de fotos en la playa, y tenemos que,… que estar presentes temprano…

Sería mejor que no fueran- comenta serio

No podemos incumplir el contrato- le hace ver no solo por conveniencia- nosotros no tenemos tanto problema, pero nos gusta cumplir

Pero Kenny, que nos quedemos esta noche en esta casa no nos afecta en nada- le recalca Max queriendo quedarse

Pero…

Calma Kenny, si lo deseas puedes declinar la invitación, se que nuestra casa es un poco lúgubre, y si eso te incomoda no veo inconveniente en que duermas en esta casa o en la de Kai, eso no nos incomoda- trata de relajarlo mientras suelta la mano de su prima al sentir que ya no estaba molesta

Kenny parecía estar un poco conforme, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar solos a los demás

¿Si no les ofende que yo también me retire?, iré con mi amigo a la otra casa- en un susurro Seth contesta la pregunta de Ray, quien ve una especie de discontinuidad (como el vapor cuando se eleva) en el aire, que al llegar a él le da una sensación de de hipnosis y desubicación

Vamos Ray, antes que oscurezca mas- siendo llamada su atención ve a todos lados queriéndose ubicar

¡Si!,… es solo- se sacude la cabeza y ve a los demás- vamos Tyson, será mejor que nos acompañes

¿Pero si yo…

Vamos Tyson- ordena hablando entre dientes para que no se quejara, mientras los demás comienzan a caminar tras sus anfitriones

¡Oye Ray¿por qué…

Calla y sigue caminando- acelerando mas el paso que el asustadísimo Kenny, se aleja mas preocupado que enfadado

Llegando a la casa sube a la habitación de Kai siendo aun seguido por sus amigos. Sin mucha delicadeza toma el telescopio y comienza a inspeccionar

Maldición, lo mas seguro es que se hayan reunido en algún cuarto- se queja al no ver a ninguno en las habitaciones del ala visible para ellos

También pueden estar en otra zona

Ahora que parece que comienzas a relajarte¿me podrías decir porque me sacaste de esa casa?- el reclamo no es bien recibido por Ray, pero igual explica

Ese tipo,… no se que dijo o como hizo que me perdiera, pero sentí la necesidad de salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Y no, no te iba a traer conmigo, pero es como si me lo hubiera ordenado y no pude resistirme, grrrrr, maldita sea, aun me siento vació- se queja sacudiendo su cabeza

¡¿Pero que estamos haciendo!?, los hemos dejado en la boca del león

Cálmense, solo les mandamos un mensaje…

¿Estas loco?- le regaña arrebatándole el celular- esos tipos, sean lo que sean, son capaces de matarlos si sospechan que sabemos algo

Pero aun estamos nulos y no sabemos lo que puede pasar- responde molesto por lo del móvil

Ellos sabrán como cuidarse- comenta Kenny haciendo las veces de Max

Con una mirada contestan que esperan que así sea, volviendo su vista a la ventana donde se ve la enorme y lúgubre mansión

El grupo que sigue en aquella casa ahora se halla en una sala de mediano tamaño en comparación a otras- ¡parece que las dudas aun persisten¿Qué les inquieta?- pregunta Casey siendo la única que no había perdido los estribos

La verdad, yo me siento incomoda por eso de que Seth este castigado…

¿Qué se preocupan por este loco?- ante lo dicho por la misma chica los demás centra su atención en ella- pero si mi primito es un hombre resistente, acostumbrado a los castigos por terco, terco, terco, TERCO- tratando de molestarlo le palma con fuerza el hombro derecho, mientras que él mas que enfadado se muestra adolorido

¿Me dejas ver?- pregunta amablemente Jesse acercándosele para revisar su hombro

No, no me parece¿no puedes esperar?

Hace un momento les dijiste que son como de la familia y ahora no quieres que sepan lo que pasa- molesto porque tuviera la razón quita su mano del hombro dejando que ella le desabotonara la camisa- ¡Seth¿ahora que diablos te paso?- exige saber, al notar un poco dislocada su clavícula y un morete que daba la impresión de que la sangre estaba bajo una fina capa de piel

Sabes los castigos que pone mi padre…

¡¿Te ha golpeado!?, ya es demasiado, tienen tres días de pelear, y a pesar de tu edad…

¡Oye calma!, esta feo, si, pero… pero no puedo negar mi culpa

¿Cual culpa, de que hablas? Que yo sepa los errores que cometes no son sobre situaciones en que pongas en peligro a nadie o causes un accidente que ponga en vergüenza a tu padres, el esta abusando de ti y no te das cuenta- molesta y preocupada a la ves se agacha frente a él poniéndose a la altura de su rostro- ¿por qué lo permites?- apenado por el espectáculo que le estaban dando a sus vecinos le sonríe

¿Puedes hacer algo por mi?- ella asiente admirada ya que nunca le había pedido nada. Teniendo el premiso toma con ambas manos su cara y la acerca a él desviando un poco su cabeza, acto seguido posa sus labios en el oído de la chica y le murmura su petición

¿Yo me preocupo por ti y es así como me lo agradeces?- se levanta muy molesta y nerviosa a la ves, aun dándoles la espalda a los demás

Si no quieres hacerme ese favor al menos deja de tratarme como a tu hermanito menor frente a ellos- ella se gira dejando ver su rostro rojo, cosa que hace que Hillary tome una postura similar

Esta bien, pero deja que te ayude- aceptando su primo la propuesta cambia su humor de manera radical

¡Bien!, ya que…

Espera- le detiene Hillary- aun no he terminado. Cuando hablaba de lo molesto de tu castigo lo decía por que no es justo que te hagan eso por tu madrastra- molesta señala su hombro para darse a entender

No, no mal entiendas…

No es un mal entendido, cuando una mujer besa así a un hombre es porque lo desea, no por un cariño de madre-hijo- recalca elevando la vos al tiempo en el que se para de su cómodo sillón. Kai, quien se encuentra junto a ella le toma la mano y la sienta al ver al joven molesto y no avergonzado por su situación

Tienes razón, pero insisto que no es por eso que me castigan, además, ve el lado bueno, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte

Eso aun no nos dice porque te mordió el cuello- le recrimina Daichi al recordar lo contado por su amiga

Al escuchar esa nueva duda baja el otro extremo de su camisa mostrando las marcas dejada por la mujer- te refieres a esto

No me digas de que existe la posibilidad de que sean vampiros- al escuchar al chico rubio se vuelve a cubrir y le ve sin un cambio en su expresión

Ella es una mujer desquiciada y traumada, así que aunque mi padre sepa lo que hace no se molestara, y bueno, si cree serlo. Ella toma muy enserio algunas costumbre. Últimamente se ha reunido con una secta en la que se creen vampiros, eso que alguno de ustedes vio es uno de esos locos arrebatos de las personas de esa secta. Hasta hoy solo mi padre y yo sabíamos de su delirio, así que les pido que sean prudentes y no divulguen lo ocurrido- hace una petición dirigida a todos los presentes

Bueno, yo…

¿Aun tienes mas dudas?- pregunta Casey a la chica que al parecer no sabía como formular su pregunta

No se, la verdad es que no esperábamos que fueran tan abiertos al decirnos todo eso

Además de no saber si te mentimos- las palabras dichas por Jesse hacen que se quede estática- solo confía en que no les pasara nada, porque a pesar del desquicio de muchos parientes están al resguardo de los cuerdos

Viendo a los presentes se avergüenza de sus pensamientos, ahora ya no parecían ser unos desquiciados seres de las tinieblas, sino una familia con problemas como cualquier otra

¡Ya casi son las ocho¿si lo desean podemos mostrarles sus habitaciones?- escuchando esto Hillary es la única en responder con un si poco audible mientras que los demás tenían otras intenciones

Vamos Hill, será mejor que descanses- le recomienda Casey al verla un poco nerviosa, pareciéndole lo ideal la acompaña despidiéndose de los presentes

Al verse un ambiente menos estresante, Seth se ven en la posibilidad de hacer otro tipo de preguntas

Disculpen que sea un poco entrometido, pero porque hacen sesiones de fotografía, es decir, cual es el propósito si parece no gustarles mucho

En un inicio lo hicimos pensando en el señor Dickenson y en los parientes de Kai, pero los directivos nos atraparon con tonterías como cláusulas- ante el comentario de Max aquella pareja se hace a la idea de la situación que los molestaba

Nada obligado sirve, deberían de romper el trato, además, recuerden que en todo documento hay un vació legal- recomienda Jesse esperando ser de ayuda

Kai- le llama Seth- porque no renuncias a esa tontería- el aludido le ve de manera interrogante- se nota que odias lo que ahora haces y eso cae en la posibilidad de que sea obligado, aun son menores de edad y no creo que solo por ser la BBA "ahora" una gran empresa tengan el derecho de explotarlos con esa idioteces que tienen pensadas- ante sus palabras Kai le sonríe

Créeme que si tuviera la oportunidad de corregir esto y me preguntaran que si hacemos el trato respondería que no- termina de decir ahora enfadado al recordar que esta atado

¿Pero es enserio que ya no quieren tener que ver nada con la BBA?

En un inicio nos pareció bien, pero el trato que nos dieron de entrada no fue grato, parece que nos hubieran esclavizado, nos lo pintaron diferente en papeles- comenta Max ahora también molesto

Somos unos títeres para ellos- le sigue Daichi mas molesto

Tranquilícense, todo tiene solución, inclusive la muerte

Sin tomarle mucha atención a sus palabras lo chicos bostezan a sentir algo de sueño

¡Cansados, pero si aun es temprano!

Dilo por ti y Kai que han dormido en la tarde- mientras Max da su opinión entra Casey sonriente

Hillary se quedo dormida, es una chica muy graciosa- comenta feliz por la pequeña platica que había mantenido en su habitación

Que bien Casey, disculpa que te moleste pero podrías lleva a los chicos a sus habitaciones

No me molesta Jesse, además es posible y escuche algo tan bueno como lo que me contó Hill, vamos chicos- los tres jóvenes le siguen ahora con curiosidad por lo dicho, incluyendo a Kai ya que había visto a su amiga un poco rara a lo acostumbrado

Pareciéndoles de mala educación e imprudente hacer comentarios sobre lo dicho entre ellas no hacen preguntas al respecto y le siguen mientras que ella los conduce a su diferentes dormitorios para que dispusieran de ellos

Viéndose a solas Jesse arrincona a Seth contra el sillón donde este esta sentado- ahora me dirás que diablos esta pasando porque no se supone que tu clan haría tales tonterías y menos tu, porque estas aquí, se supone que ya habíamos quedado en claro desde hace siglos

La idea sigue siendo la misma, pero me gustaría que ya me trataran como a uno mas de los viejos y en tu caso como alguien de tu edad, siempre estas sobreprotegiéndome o en posturas como la actual

Viéndose sobre él se aparta- pueda que tu madre tenga derecho sobre ti, pero no quiero volver a saber que le has permitido que te toque

Eso se escucha como que ya pase a ser de tu propiedad- menciona al escuchar tal comentario seductor

Sabes que por mi antigüedad te puedo reclamar, mas porque de entre los viejos eres el mas joven

Pero no puedes, Trent esta sobre ti y cualquiera de los demás

Dime Seth¿ya no quieres esta vida?- pregunta sentándose en las piernas del mencionado

Solo tú haces que quiera seguir adelante, ya no quiero estar bajo el mando de Trent- menciona un poco desanimado

¿Eso es en serio?, porque parece que te gusta que te maltraten- diciéndole esto mete sus uñas en la zona golpeada haciéndolo sangrar sobre la camisa hasta que su piel se torna rosada- ¡sabes!, lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti es que no te quejas por mas dolor que sientas, ahora ya se porque elegiste a Kai, y porque quieres que él tome a la chica- tras su especulación se levanta y le da una cachetada que deja el rostro del joven enrojecido- ves a lo que me refiero, no te importa que te maltraten, eres un tonto, un tonto que aun se siente un soldado que debe resistir lo que le viene- molesto por el comentario se levanta- y ahora que, me trataras de golpear por primera ves en tu miserable vida- bufando él se da la vuelta ya que en ningún momento habían sido esas su intenciones- espera- al escucharla se detiene y se voltea, acto seguido es abrazado y besado con una ternura nunca antes expresada hacia él- disculpa mi trato, pero debes entender que si quieres un lugar entre nosotros necesitas ser mas independiente. Ahora ve por algo de sangre, no quiero que para tu prueba estés débil ni herido

Gracias, y ya se por quien iré- sonriendo ambos se despiden con un pequeño beso, ahora sonriente corre hacia la ventana de donde salta sin miramiento alguno desapareciendo ante la vista de la chica

Ahora sonriente por lo ocurrido sale dejando el cuarto

-

-

Continuara…

-

-

-

-

Nuevamente pido disculpa por mi atraso pero tengo excusa además de una petición sobre pasar por las historias de Kira Van Tassel-87 ella y yo se lo agradeceremos.

-

-

Gracias a Gabe Logan, Sky D y a Kira Van Tassel-87, espero tener el tiempo para seguir y no tardarme tanto en mis actualizaciones, pero por el momento no prometo nada, será hasta la próxima.

-

-

Dejen riviews aunque sea poco entendible la historia.


	4. Solución de un Problema

Mis disculpa por la tardanza, pero las causas son meritorias.

Ahorrándome la palabrería pasó a la historia.

-

-

**Cap. 4 Solución de un Problema**

-

Sin más que hacer Jessi mira nuevamente la ventana y cierra despacio la puerta

Ya era hora de que salieras, ¿Dónde esta tu primo?- sin sorpresa aparente la chica ve a Kai recostado en la pared en su típica postura

Salio, ahora disculpa- al rodearlo es atrapada por los hombros y rápidamente retenida contra el muro- ¿no sabía que eres un salvaje con las chicas?- le reprocha sin admiración alguna

No, pero ustedes no me convencen, ¿no se lo que sean o en que nos quieren inmiscuir?, y en verdad no creo que estemos aquí porque seamos la mas grata compañía- viendo que no era necesario retenerla mas de lo que lo había hecho deja de ejercer fuerza, haciendo que ella sonría

Estas equivocado, creemos que ustedes están mas a nuestra altura, y por eso están aquí- le comenta tratando de continuar su camino pero es nuevamente retenida

¿A dónde fue?, quiero una explicación- exige sujetándola de la muñeca derecha

Enfadada por la actitud del joven se suelta y comienza a señalarlo amenazadoramente mientras que él no cambiaba su postura ni semblante- no me vuelvas a coger así, y entiende que mi primo no te debe nada, aun no estas preparado para entenderlo

¿Cuándo?- su pregunta hace que la chica se sorprenda- ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para que me revelen sus secretos?

Aun sorprendida se aparta sin tratar de retirarse- tu… tu sabes algo…

Aun especulo, pero no quiero que inmiscuyan a mas personas entre lo que están tratando de hacer

Así que te preocupas por tu familia y amigos- comenta con cinismo pero no recibe una respuesta ni emoción a cambio- mañana- dice seria por el temple del chico- tratare de que Seth hable mañana contigo. No te prometo nada para esta noche

¿Ni la seguridad de mis amigos?

Al escucharlo niega con su cabeza- ellos no estarán seguros ni en tu casa. Pero no están en nuestro plan- viendo un pequeño cambio de humor para mal le informa- solo ten presente de que nosotros no nos equivocamos y de que aun no es el momento para que nos conozcan, así que ellos estarán seguros por unos cuantos años y con suerte para toda su vida

Te juro…

Lo se- menciona al ver que se movía de forma amenazante hacia ella- por eso estas en esta situación. Agradécelo a tu educación, sin ella no serias un buen prospecto- sin más que decir da un giro y se aleja dejando al joven, que furioso por sus limitantes empuña su mano izquierda y junto con el giro da un fuerte golpe al muro junto a él sin percatarse de la pequeña cortada hecha por el impacto, sin notarlo ni meditar lo dicho por la chica toma el camino a sus habitaciones

……………………

Caminando sin sentido entre la opaca luz de los pasillos Jessy se encuentra a Casey- ¿se puede saber porque no lo retuviste?- reclama sin notar lo confundida que se encontraba su pariente

¡Se me perdió!, ¡él solo ya no estaba!- se disculpa aun sorprendida de que la hubieran burlado

¡Ese chiquillo tiene mucha fuerza y aun no ha evolucionado!- se queja frotando sus adoloridos hombros

¿Y que sucede?- curiosea al verla molesta

Creo que se juntaran dos iguales- Casey la ve dudosa por la contestación- sus temperamentos, sus fortalezas son similares al igual que su terquedad… no se que piensa. Por primera ves no se que piensa Seth

Se que suena tonto, pero descansa. Te hará mucho bien- sin mas que decirse desaparecen en la oscuridad del pasillo

………………………

Mientras por otro, Daichi camina contento de haber sido seleccionado para quedarse, según él a descubrir el "misterio"

¿Qué tanto sonríes ENANO?- el énfasis en la palabra de aquella persona hacen enfadar al chico pelirrojo

¡Oye!, soy alguien importante ¿sabes?, soy una estrella de dep…

¡Tú!, ¡por favor!, si todo sabemos que él gran Daichi Sumeragi es solo la sombra de los G Revolution, y en especial de Tyson Granger. No me vengas con eso de ser un deportista importante- contesta Lew saliendo de entre las sombras

Soy tan bueno como cualquiera de ellos. Y pronto seré mejor que Tyson- contesta enfadado mientras lo amenaza con la mano derecha empuñada

¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho?, ¡va!, creo que ya has de haber perdido la cuenta- se burla cínicamente del muchacho mientras ríe

Yo… ya veras,… veras

Daichi- al escuchar el llamado de Kai centran su atención en el recién llegado- deberías estar con lo demás y no andar vagando

Max también salio, yo no quería quedarme encerrado pero creo que hubiera sido mejor para no encontrarme con este…

¡Oye!, ¡cálmate!, en ningún momento quise ofenderte

¡Si decirme sombra que es lo mismo que inútil no es ofender!, ¿no se lo que sea para ti?

Basta los dos, dejen de discutir- ordena con su acostumbrado carácter haciendo que no digan nada mas- vamos por Max- sin titubeo Daichi le acompaña hiendo a su par

Aun curioso por la pequeña discusión voltea su rostro captando por un par de segundos una sonrisa maniaca en Lew- no lo veas- le ordena Kai haciendo que vuelva su vista al frente- nunca los veas a los ojos- aun sin comprender obedece

Saliendo de la vista de Lew, este se inclina para observar un pequeño rastro de sangre dejado por Kai, animado toma un poco con su dedo y la lleva a su boca- sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación negada desde hacía años, y llegándole recuerdos a su mente cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras empuña su mano y la deja caer con fuerza sobre el piso- malditos antiguos, maldito Seth, juro que después de mañana…- airado se levanta rápidamente e igual que los demás se desvanece en la oscuridad que reina en algunos pasillos fuera de la luz pocos cuartos habitados

………………………

¡Si!, ¡claro!, manden a Hiro a cuidar de su pequeño hermanito- se queja mientras se conduce por la carretera hacia las residenciales- MIERDA- grita al evadir por poco a una persona en medio de su camino- ¿qué pasa?, ¿quién eres?- pregunta elevando su vos mientras sale del auto. Fuera de la escena del accidente nota una figura humana moverse frente a los faros de un auto detenido metros atrás de aquella persona- ¿esta loco?, ¡pude haber…- calla al ver al vecino del amigo de su hermano con su camisa teñida por su misma sangre, llevándose las manos a la cabeza se recoge el cabello y lo suelta en señal de impresión- maldición- susurra para si- ¿me puedes decir que es lo que te sucedió?- interroga mas molesto que preocupado

¿Me puedes llevar a casa?- pregunta sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta

Enfado por no ser contestada su interrogante niega con su cabeza- no hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa

Te lo contare en el camino, necesito descansar- conforme con lo escuchado sube al auto sin tomar importancia a aquel joven. Estando ambos en el auto, Hiro da marcha sin tomar más importancia a su ambiente externo que al del joven junto a él

Después de 5 minutos y ahora mas calmado Hiro lo vuelve a interrogar- ¿me dirás lo que te paso?

Un accidente casero, es todo- la calma que había logrado se desvanece al escuchar la contestación

No me creas idiota, ¿en que estas metido?- contesta con profunda intención por lanzar insulto hacia el muchacho

Que patético- contesta sin hacer referencia en la dirección del insulto

¡Oye!, ¿que putas te pasa para que me vengas a decir así?- responde frenando impulsivamente

Deja de hablar y continua conduciendo- con tal orden la cara de Hiro cambia a una de mayor enfado- deja de pensar tonterías y continua, que el insulto no era para ti- aun inconforme mete la velocidad y continua el andar

No me gustan los juegos, ¿entiendes eso?, pueda que seas un niñito rico pero eso no te da…

Ya empiezas con esa pendejadas- desbocándose ambos se ven en un molesto viaje

Miserable cabrón…

Maneja por solo tres minutos más y me bajare- sin importar el enfado por la altanería de su copiloto se deja llevar por el impulso que le da la epinefrina para correr a mayor velocidad, llevando al auto de 25 millas a 47 M/h

¡Maldición!, ¿Qué ese idiota no piensa bajar de un solo las luces?- se queja por el reflejo de los faros en el retrovisor, ya que el auto de atrás parecía hacerle señales, aun enojado les hace señales con la mano para que pasaran pero este continua en su insistencia

Para

Sin pensarlo acata la orden y frena casi de inmediato haciendo que tanto su auto como el de atrás patinaran y se voltearan quedando 30º con una distancia prudente de 15 metros- ¿pero en que putas piensas?

Pero obedeciste ¿no?- se burla saliendo del auto mientras que de la cabina trasera del sedan lo hacían un par de hombres con ballestas, Hiro al notarlo se resguarda bajando la cabeza hasta el nivel de la posadera del asiento

Sin mucho frenesí, los opositores caminan lentamente con expresiones frías. Cambiando su curso, Seth se orilla de la carretera tomando de esta un tronco con un diámetro de 20", al cual levanta sin esfuerzo llamando la atención de sus atacantes, quienes sin la percepción necesaria para saber lo que acontecería, únicamente ven pasar el tronco entre ellos con el joven al extremo opuesto de su dirección guiándolo contra la conductora del vehiculo

Por fin te veo morir maldita- comenta para si con rencor viendo que la mujer dentro del auto se retorcía por querer salir, sin lograrlo ve como el tronco quiebra el parabrisa encajándose unos vidrios en su cuerpo para luego sentir como el golpe de este le desgarraba la piel de su rostro y separaba su cabeza del cuello, en segundos la cabeza cae en el asiento trasero mientras aquel objeto queda encajado en el parabrisas y el vidrio trasero

Sin dificultad Seth cae de pie con suaves movimientos mientras que los hombres salen de su impresión, girándose disparan en su dirección pero solo ven como las flechas especiales que usan se encajan en el cuerpo sin cabeza dentro del auto

¡Que mal tratan a su compañera!- se escucha venir de atrás ese mal comentario haciendo que giren, en un movimiento considerado lento para aquel ser les coge las manos que portan las armas a la ves que desgarra su piel y tendones, haciendo con esto que las dejaran caer de sus manos- el contrato a sido roto, y saben que eso significa que me divertiré mutilándolos malditos cazadores- hecha la advertencia aquel par tiembla mas de lo que lo hacían por el dolor, sin mas comentario el vampiro mete los dedos de su mano izquierda en los ojos del que se encontrara en esa ubicación, mientras que siendo mas benévolo con el otro los encaja en su cuello, y como si se tratasen de navajas los desliza dejando surcos escurriendo sangre y como mejor servicio le toma del cuello y con un ligero movimiento de esta a la izquierda quiebra las vértebras dejando que su cabeza caiga de su posición, dejándolo caer ve divertido como agoniza el hombre por una muerte próxima

¡Andre!, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta él otro hombre angustiado y tirado en el suelo

¿Quieres saber que le pasa?- esa inexpresiva vos y saber de lo que era capas, hacen que gima y llegue al borde de la decesperación al presentir su muerte, sin escuchar un paso siente como es tomado de su corta cabellera, quejándose es lanzado sobre el cuerpo de su compañero del cual siente como persistían unos pequeños espasmos ante la poca vida le da la sangre a su cuerpo, mas acobardado se levanta sin importar de donde se apoyara, en su euforia por pararse y huir se resbalan sus manos en la sangre haciendo tactar el daño en aquel cuerpo moribundo, mas alterado se deja caer hacia atrás y con un rápido impulso se pone de pie y corre sin dirección. Seth que aun no cambiaba su inexpresivo rostro ve como aquel hombre huye de él hiendo directamente a la orilla de una pequeña hondonada donde cae provocando en el una sonrisa

En su caída el cazador se encuentra con pequeñas estacas que dañan su cuerpo hasta que se detiene en un árbol golpeándose las costillas, desangrándose se gira un poco hacia arriba sintiendo como se enfriaba cada ves mas su cuerpo

¡¿No se porque, pero como que tu me caíste peor que el otro!?- comenta con burla mientras que aquel hombre dejaba de contener el llanto- no te atrevas a maldecirme, que desde el momento en que tu raza me dejo a mi suerte lo estoy- comunica ahora con ira. Aun con un poco de sentimiento y asco por el humano pisa con fuerza su cráneo haciendo que se abra y escurra un poco de su masa encefálica- malditos cobardes- sin mas que hacer da un salto con el que llega a la carretera

Al no escuchar más gritos, Hiro levanta su cabeza logrando notar un poco la atroz escena que representaba el cadáver de Andre. Perturbado por lo ocurrido busca al muchacho de manera insistente

¿Por qué cabeceas?- al escucharlo le ve parado Junto a la puerta del copiloto lamiéndose el ultimo rastro de sangre en sus manos, impulsivamente Hiro comienza a lamentarse y a maldecir la poca vida que aun podía quedarle- ¿qué balbuceas?- pregunta a un intimidado Hiro que sin haber puesto atención a lo que había ocurrido fuera de su auto vuelve la vista a su acompañante sin poder formular una pregunta- sal de auto- le ordena haciendo que este reaccionara. Sin pensarlo sale bruscamente tomando carrera en la misma dirección que había corrido su vehiculo

Viendo para atrás para cerciorarse de que aquel chico o cosa no lo alcanzara disminuye su velocidad, sin más temor del que tenía en ese momento inspecciona con su vista el lugar sin notar a aquella persona, deteniéndose por completo siente como su corazón se acelera al llegar de golpe una sensación de peligro. Girando su cabeza al frente se encuentra con aquel joven al que ahora mira de igual estatura a la suya, sin previo aviso es tomado por el cuello y levantado del piso

Angustiado se aferra de los antebrazos de su agresor y lanza patadas a las extremidades inferiores de Seth, quien sin muestra de daño alguno le ve con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el miedo en la cara de Hiro- ¿por que… porque me haces esto?- alcanza a pronunciar con su casi apagada voz

Porque los muertos no hablan- tras la contestación lacera la yugular con su pulgar y bajándolo con cuidado comienza a beber de su sangre dejándolo casi seco. Realizada la buena acción de esa noche, toma camino y se desvanece en la oscuridad del trayecto próximo

………………………

Habiendo recorrido los pasillos por largos 16 minutos encuentran a un Max muy animado sentado en una silla en el interior de un pequeño estudio. Al entrar notan que su acompañante es Ewan, quien no perece estar molesto por lo ocurrido con su primo

Mi mamá es muy compresiva, pero…

Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero necesito que vengas con nosotros Max- el mencionado se levanta sin pedir explicaciones, últimamente su amigo se comportaba cada ves mas cortes y eso era de admirar al venir de un muchacho con su temple

Continuamos otro día- Kai, al escuchar lo dicho por el residente le ve algo molesto, expresión que pone serio a su vecino pero que nadie mas nota en ellos

Tratare de venir- le comunica alegre saliendo del cuarto y tras él sus dos amigos

………………………

Amilanados en el cuarto de Hiwatari, Ray, Tyson y Kenny, se encuentran expectantes de tener una pequeña comunicación con sus amigos

Por eso quería quedarme, si yo estuviera ahí ya sabrían de nosotros- se queja Tyson levantándose de golpe

¿Y por que crees que ese tipo no te quería en su casa?- Ray ve a Tyson pensar profundamente por unos segundos

¡Porque no podrían con migo!- contesta molestando a Ray con sus juegos

Tyson, este no es el momento apropiado para decir locuras, es necesario encontrar un método para saber de nuestros amigos, es posible que haga algo con Dizzy- al escuchar la solución de su amigo contesta pesimista

¿Y que sabe Dizzy sobre eso?, ¡no creo que traiga crucifijos o ajos para ahuyentarlos!- se burla ignorante de las posibilidades que presenta su amigo

En muchas ocasiones las leyendas y cuentos suelen ser reales hasta donde lo permitamos, y es seguro que parte de lo que se dice de los vampiros sea cierto y si es que eso son, no perdemos nada con saber un poco de ellos- sin importar lo dicho por Tyson abre su laptop y comienza su búsqueda

¿Y bien?

Escuchando la inquietud de Tyson niega con su cabeza- no hay mucho, solo lo que conocemos sobre ellos y algunas sectas de humanos que se creen verdaderos vampiros

¡Como la que menciono Seth y que pertenece su madrastra!- asintiéndole a Ray se ve tentado a dar una explicación pero el timbre del móvil de Tyson le detiene

¡Hola!, Hill, sabia que si no estaba yo tu hablarías…- escuchado un momento su rostro se torna serio- no lo creo, ellos no son normales, esos engendros se traen algo que no entendemos- pasando a la imagen de la chica se le ve ida, fija en un punto de la pared

Hemos pensado mal de ellos Tyson, no tienes porque molestarte, estaremos bien- se detiene al oír las quejas de su amigo pero sin poner atención hasta que escucha su nombre y que una mano deja acariciar su cabeza

¿Puedo saber que haces con mi amiga?- escuchando a Kai ambas chicas lo ven

Solo la estoy acompañando ya que ustedes la han dejado sola- contesta con tranquilidad la chica llamada Ashley

Gracias por tu ayuda pero ya estamos aquí- le comunica con un tono poco ofensivo

Sin molestarse y para no arruinar los planes de su raza sale dejándolos. Max quien ve el teléfono tirado en la cama lo toma y poniéndoselo en el oído lo quita rápidamente

Deja de gritar, no hay problemas- tan pronto como lo dice se le es arrebatado por Kai

Cierra la boca- tras la orden Tyson se detiene sin titubear- no ocurre nada malo y si es así lo averiguaremos- deteniéndose escucha como pierde el control- deja de decir idioteces, si debemos llamarlos lo haremos- sin mas que decir corta la llamada

………………………

Mientras en la otra casa se ve a Tyson que detiene el impulso de tirar su teléfono al recordar que su padre no le volvería a comprar otro

Si te dicen que no te preocupes no te molestes, ellos saben lo que hacen, es mejor ir a dormir- sin decir mas Ray se levanta

Pero…

Has caso Tyson, no sirve de nada que estemos velando y que al final no tengamos la lucidez necesaria para reaccionar, hay que guardar energías- sintiéndose vencido les sigue sin animo

………………………

Ahora el grupo de chicos en casa de los Tudor se ven entre ellos cuando notan que su amiga no les aparta la vista de encima

¿Sucede algo Hill?- tras la pregunta de Max reacciona bajando un poco su rostro

No es nada, es solo que… no se que hacen todos ustedes en mi habitación- reclama al final sorprendiéndolos

¿De que habla?, nosotros…

A una señal de Kai de que callara Daichi le ve con ojos abiertos e igual Max al verlo acercarse a la chica suavemente como para no asustarla

¿Aun tienes sueño?- ante aquella pregunta inesperada los otros le ven sorprendidos ya que no tenia sentido para ellos, la chica insegura asiente con su cabeza al tiempo que la baja un poco mas- entonces duerme, mañana te lo explicamos- mientras la convence hace un movimiento con su cabeza indicándole a sus amigo de que fueran a descansar, sabían que les explicaría lo que posiblemente sabia cuando se lo dijera a ella

En un lento movimiento trata de meter su mano derecha bajo la nuca de la chica para ayudarla a reposarse, pero en su recorrido cae una gota de sangre en las blancas sabanas

¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunta poco preocupada ya que el sueño le ganaba

No te fijes, es solo que soy un tonto impulsivo- comenta sonriéndole mientras que ella despertaba junto con sus emociones

Tonto es que te lastimes a ti mismo y que no te cubras esa herida- tomando su mano la revisa notando que los trombocitos no hacían su tarea muy bien- no eres diabético ¿verdad?- como respuesta el niega con su cabeza cuando ella le ve. Sorprendida por lo rojo del rostro de su amigo toca su mejilla y lleva su mano a la frente para tomar su temperatura- ¡tienes fiebre!- comunica sin sorprenderlo

Tengo sed- dice mostrando un eventual cansancio en su vos y rostro al igual que en sus movimientos. Sin moverse de su lugar, la chica toma un baso del tocador de la recamara dándole a beber. Sin pensarlo lo bebe hasta vaciarlo, siendo el último trago el que lo hace notar que no era agua lo que bebió sino un tipo de refresco

Al ver la duda de Kai y recordando un poco los momentos anteriores a la llegada de sus amigos responde- Ashley lo trajo para mi, ¡ahora que recuerdo me desperté gritando!- mostrando preocupación la ve interrogante- fue por un sueño que ni siquiera recuerdo

Conforme con la explicación juega con el baso a la ves que se sumerge en sus pensamientos- iré a mi cuarto- comunica si mostrar mas interés por su amiga y colocando el vaso en el tocador. Levantándose y dando el primer paso cae logrando apenas detenerse, aturdido mueve su cabeza al sentirse mareado y con sueño

Sorprendida Hillary se levanta de golpe hiendo en ayuda del joven- vamos, te ayudare a llegar a la cama- sin importarle de cual se tratare se deja llevar hasta la de ese mismo cuarto. Invertidos los papeles, ahora es ella quien lo ayuda a acomodarse- no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti- escapa a escuchar en un susurro al ir entrando en la inconciencia con gran rapidez

Llegada la mañana abre los ojos de golpe y ve a su amiga recostada en una silla de playa con una toallita humedecida en su mano, mientras que otra aun estaba en su frente. Reflexionando un poco lo ocurrido se siente un tonto, de alguna manera los habían engañado y le habían dado nuevamente de esa bebida cuyas propiedades desconocen. Su cuerpo aun débil le impide levantarse, sorprendido y enfadado se pone de pie pero aun tambaleante cae sobre su amiga quien se sobresalta y levanta haciéndolo caer sentado en el piso

¿Qué sucede?- pregunta algo asustada, pero se avergüenza al ver a su amigo en el suelo, sabia que era por causa suya, por ello se apresura en ayudarle a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en la cama junto con ella

Cancelemos la cesión de hoy- al escucharla le ve de mal modo- ¡mírate Kai!, en esa condición no solo no te querrán fotografiar, sino que estarán seguros de que arruinaras toda la revista

No es posible, encontraran la manera- diciendo esto se levanta con menos problemas. Ya afuera y muy apartados de los cuartos se encuentran con sus amigos, quienes les comunican que ya habían tomado sus alimentos y que según la servidumbre ningún miembro de las familias se encontraba presente, e igual Max comunica que se llegaba la hora de la reunión en la playa, notando que les quedaban pocos minutos corren por toda el ala norte hasta salir al pórtico de la entrada principal donde encuentra a Ray con unas llaves en la mano y tras él un Jeep descapotado

Tyson fue el de la idea de que este tipo de auto era perfecto para el lugar- se excusa Kenny al esperar un regaño

Disculpa la molestia Ray, pero ve mejor por la Hummer- complacido por la forma en que se la habían pedido toma ese auto y sale de la propiedad

Yo creí…

No estoy molesto, es solo que no quiero ese auto- al escucharlo los presentes se tranquilizan

En este momento Kai…

Viendo la expresión en el rostro de Kai ella se detiene. Sin más que hacer esperan a Ray, sin dar a conocer su condición Kai le pide a Ray que conduzca, petición que cumple con placer. Llegando a la playa todos los chicos bajan dejando a Kai en el asiento del copiloto

¡Chicos, chicos,… ¡se supone que serian puntuales!- reclama Sony acercándose junto a sus subordinados, quienes traen alguna prendas con ellos las cuales entregan

¡Yo no me pondré esto!- se niega la chica observando un pequeño bañador de dos piezas

Recuerden que están bajo contrato- escuchando aquella excusa la chica toma la prenda y camina furiosa hacia un cambiador- ¿qué pasa con su amigo, no recuerda que él es el mas comprometido?- un poco molestos por lo dicho levantan sus hombros al no poder contestar

La señorita que lleva la vestimenta de Kai llega hasta él y abriendo la puerta para entregarla comunica- disculpa, pero necesitamos que baje…

Llame a Kenny- sorprendida al verle su pálida piel enrojecida y lo transpirado que estaba acata su orden. Sin insistencia alguna Kenny llega hasta él sin que los demás le acompañaran

¿Qué sucede?...

¿Me podrías explicar esto?- hecha la pregunta saca su brazo al sol el cual enrojece con rapidez. Sin más demostración se resguarda del sol esperando la respuesta

Cave la posibilidad de que sea combustión espontánea- su amigo niega al escucharlo- tienes razón, no puede ser eso- viéndolo agacha la cabeza sin saber que decir

No se queden ahí que los necesitamos- escuchando esa petición ambos chicos se ven y sin decirse palabra alguna Kenny cierra la puerta

Llegando hasta aquel hombre da una breve explicación al decir "Kai no se siente bien". Enfadado por la perdida de tiempo, Sony camina hasta llegar al vehiculo, y abriendo la puerta jala del brazo del chico sin lograr moverlo de su lugar, estando molesto únicamente le ve como cambia su expresión- ven muchacho terco, ¿o ya olvidaste lo que le puede pasar a tu familia?

Al escucharlo retrae su brazo lentamente y ante la admiración del hombre le toma del cuello- ¿y tu no sabes lo que el gobierno les podría hacer por obligarme a trabajar en malas condiciones?- al apretar con mayor fuerza aquel hombre trata de librarse- pueda que este obligado a cumplir con la cláusula pero no habla nada de los casos especiales- sin mas que decir lo suelta dejándolo caer sentado

No creo que eso que acabas de hacer signifique que estas mal de salud- contradice sobándose el cuello, mientras unos empleados le ayudan a levantarse. Por ello un par de hombre se acerca al joven, sin propiedad uno le toma del hombro izquierdo y trata de jalarlo hacia fuera. Kai pone resistencia al imaginarse lo que le pasaría si salía, viendo la posibilidad de librase de ese hombre le da una patada en la rodilla haciéndolo doblarse, aprovechando esa posición golpea con su rodilla el mentón de aquel hombre haciendo con esto que caiga fuera del auto. Sin percatarse de la presencia de un tercero es jalado por atrás

No hagas ese montaje que la gente puede criticarnos- sin ponerle atención a Sony logra tomar la cabeza de su captor y la golpea contra el marco de la portezuela. Siendo arrastrado por aquel hombre da una voltereta con la que cae de pie

Enfadado por lo sucedido, Sony pasa a espantarse junto con los presentes al ver que él muchacho expide humo de su cuerpo, mas espantado que ellos, Kai corre y se resguarda en un cambiador en el que apenas y logra entrar

No te conocía ese lado- sorprendido ve a la chica dentro de esa cabina solo con un pequeños bañador celeste que deja poco a la imaginación

Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpa un poco sonrojado por la situación. A punto de reclamarle y exigir que saliera escuchan las interrogantes de aquel hombre y las de sus amigos

¿Qué has hecho?- sin contestación verbal se lo hace saber al mostrarle una quemada en el brazo derecho- sin entender le pide una explicación con su mirada

Debemos encontrar a Seth o a su padre para saber que es lo que pasa, no me trago lo de la bebida alterada ni lo de su loca madrastra- aclarado el asunto se quedan en la espera de que su situación cambiara

Afuera el caos prevalece ya que los demás miembros del equipo de beyluchadores eran interrogados de manera abrupta

¡Pero señor!, Kai no salio del auto porque al parecer tiene fiebre…

¡Fiebre!- pronuncia interrumpiendo a Kenny y tomándolo de la camisa- ¡una persona con fiebre no tiene energía para defenderse de la manera que él lo hizo!- Kenny niega al no entenderlo- ¿qué te ha dicho?

Deje…

Sin poder acercase mas Tyson es empujado y retenido junto con los demás

Sus tonterías infantiles me están hartando, quiero que hagan lo que se les dice así que saquen al idiota de Hiwatari de ese cambiador ahora- exige asustando al chico que retenía

¡Disculpe!…

NO MOLESTEN…- detiene su mandato al ver que quien lo interrumpe es un oficial, pálido suelta al chico que se aleja rápidamente de ese demente

... ¿Usted es el encargado del departamento de publicidad de la BBA?- pregunta a Sony quien sin poderse negar lo asegura y le es entregada una nota, al leer les ve espantado

Queda arrestado por la colaboración de abuso de menores y chantaje contra la familia Hiwatari- tomando sus manos le coloca un par de esposas- no se preocupe, su colega, señor Sean Brezhnev también lo acompañara- sin que decir en su defensa escucha sus derechos mientras es escoltado junto a su equipo a la comandancia para un proceso de investigación

Viéndose solos los chicos tocan la puerta del cambiador- pueden salir- les informa Tyson y de inmediato se abre la puerta cayendo ambos ocupantes a la arena- ¿estaban cómodos?- pregunta con picardía notando que la chica lleva puesta la ropa a media, mientras Kai se levanta y aceleradamente corre hasta estar seguro en su auto- ¿qué le hiciste?- viendo la cara que le hace la chica no dispone a mas por su seguridad

Claro que estaba cómoda, como no estarlo si Kai estaba prácticamente encima de mi y no me dejaba vestirme ni respirar- sin dar mas explicación camina al auto acomodándose la falda- mal pensados- susurra molesta

De un auto de entre las patrullas baja un detective con unos fólderes en su mano izquierda, quien camina hasta llegar a la Hummer

¡Disculpa!, ¿eres Kai Hiwatari?- con su acostumbrado orgullo asiente. Conforme, él hombre abre la puerta y le entrega 7 fólderes- ahí esta la anulación de cada uno de los contratos que ustedes firmaron- registrándolos Kai nota que son los originales

¿Quién lo hizo?- interroga Kai al hombre al no tener en claro el porque del hecho

¡Perdón!

¿Quién anulo nuestros contratos?- le aclara aun teniendo en mente de quien se podría tratar

Es un benefactor anónimo, ¡no sabemos de quien se trata!- conforme con la aclaración lo despide

Llama a los demás, debemos hablar con nuestro benefactor- le comunica a la chica que apenas llegaba a su lado

Sin dar explicaciones logra que le obedezcan, quienes retornando a la lúgubre casa de los vecinos logran pasar nuevamente sin percance alguno

¡Me sorprende la facilidad con la que entramos a esta casa!- sin obtener una respuesta o reproche de sus compañeros Ray ve a Kai que sencillamente se va a sentar en un sillón del recibidor como amo y patrón de la propiedad- ¡oye Kai!,... ¿Por qué…? ¡ah!, ¡se supone que deberías, deberíamos estar felices de no tener esa obligación con la BBA!, ¿Qué te molesta?- notando que apenas y gira los ojos para observarlo se detiene, esa postura de rígida de pensador que ahora tenía les decía que la pregunta que hicieran no tenia que ser tan obvia

¡Disculpen!- les llama al que conocen como al mayo domo de la mansión- como les habíamos dicho, ning…

Eben, deja de mentir y hazlos que pasen al estudio- asustado aquel hombre obedece y les lleva hasta el cuarto, el cual abre dándoles el paso. Inseguros pasan exceptuando a Kai que cada vez parecía pertenecer más a esa casa

Estando adentro notan que el lugar se mantiene en tinieblas, tinieblas que apenas son disminuidas por unas tenues luces de lo ojos de buey (focos) le daban la visualización necesaria para notar la presencia de Seth en aquel cuarto

¡Oye!... ¿no crees…

No, este nivel de luz es perfecto para mí como lo es para Kai- comunica al interrumpir al pelirrojo

¿Tu tienes algo que ver?- Tyson señala a Kai de manera seria sabiendo que la interrogante generalizaba las dudas que querían fueran aclaradas

¡¿Vienen a reclamarme!?, ¡yo que he logrado ayudarlos a que anularan ese estupido compromiso!- el comunicado no les sorprende pero si les molesta que ironizara los hechos

¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- pregunta Ray igual de serio

De ustedes nada, los ayude porque me parece patético de que los estuvieran reteniendo con tan poca cosa, esos contratos con que los amarraron estaban muy mal elaborados y la verdad no fue tan difícil apropiarnos de las acciones de esa empresa- la noticia los sorprende pero no dejan que eso les afecte- no se pongan a la defensiva, no nos interesa nada de esa empresa, ya hemos puesto las acciones que adquirimos a la venta, ese poder solo nos sirvió para sacar la basura de ese lugar y librarles el pellejo

Ustedes parecen ser personas simpáticas, pero que nos asegura que no andan tras nosotros, no sería la primera vez que alguien espere apoderarse de algo nuestro que lo ayude en sus mezquinos planes- comparte Max su punto, pero sin mostrarse tan molesto ya que había compartido un grato momento con ellos

Te entiendo, pero no tengo planes para ustedes, solo me interesa que Kai este libre, necesito que me ayude a arreglar un asunto- dicho esto se oye pujar a la mayoría de los presentes al escuchar el porque de esa decisión

¿Trataras de apartarlo de nosotros?- al escuchar la triste voz de Hillary ve al chico que es el tema central de la discusión y niega con una sonrisa en su boca

¿Pero para que lo quieres?, ¡es decir!, ¿en que puede ayudarte?- insiste Max al no ver el porque del interés en su amigo

Antes de que haga mi petición a su amigo, quiero que él les diga lo que decía la cláusula- propone dándole la palabra al que permanecía callado, seguido se escucha venir una inhalación de su boca antes de comenzar su relato

La cláusula me imponía mandatos que serían balidos si estaban bajo los términos estipulados por el presidente de junta, no era seguro pero podrían estar fuera de lo legal y/o moral, un claro ejemplo es el bañador de Hillary- al escucharlo ella se sonroja al recordar la pequeña prenda- si se dieron cuenta yo firme después de ustedes porque leí la mayor parte del contrato, en el había un literal que decía que debíamos estar cuanto tiempo uno de los miembros lo hiciera en la compañía, pero en la cláusula mi tiempo era la disposición que la junta creyere conveniente, según las ganancias que les diéramos, otro detalle es que Ray y yo cumplimos los 20 años dentro de unos 22 meses y estamos propensos a quedar bajo arresto por incumplimiento de ese acuerdo, además jugaban con la integridad de mi familia amenazando con que decomisarías todo bien de mi abuelo y mi padre por una falsa deuda en la que se comprometió mi abuelo cuando había trabajado con el padre de Sean, ellos dos incluyendo a mi madre serían encarcelados bajo cargos falsos, todo era un juego que parecía estaban llevando bien

Pero Seth supo como anularla- cometa Max habiendo olvidado por lo que estaban en ese lugar

Nuestros abogados les hicieron ese favor pagado, me parece estupido que los hayan querido atrapar con una amenaza tan infantil y con un papel que se pudiera anular con tal facilidad- hace referencia porque que todo el movimiento lo habían hecho desde que los conocieron, y de que un papel bien elaborado les hubiera costado unos cuantos días y no horas aunque el dinero se moviera- será mas fácil entenderla si salen a leerla, por el momento dejen que su amigo y yo hagamos un pacto

Sin entender el porque del empleo de la palabra "pacto", salen y tras ellos se cierra la enorme puerta de aquella habitación

-

-

-

Es molesto el tiempo que me tome para actualizar, pero aquí esta, y a los que leen gracias por hacerlo, espero que les guste este capitulo.

-

-

Riviews por favor.


	5. Conociendo Parte de la Realidad

A petición de mi inspiradora, les mando el 5º capitulo

-

-

**Cap. 5 Conociendo Parte de la Realidad**

-

-

Yo no escucho nada- dice Tyson a Daichi quien lo acompaña en su afán por fisgonear

Ni yo desde que salimos- contesta haciendo un intento por agudizar su audición

Quieren dejar de hacer tontería- al escuchar el llamada de la chica casi caen de la impresión, pero tomando rápidamente compostura la cogen tapándole la boca

¡No ves que nos pueden oír!

Enojada por que Tyson la sostuviera le pisa el pie haciendo que este la suelte y brinque del dolor mientras grita y maldice lo impulsiva que es la chica

Si ustedes no escuchan nada¿por qué ellos lo harían?

Al momento de exponer su punto se detiene- ¡es extraño!- comenta Kenny haciendo que los demás se le acerquen. Sabiendo lo que preguntarían continua- no les parece extraño que en un contrato como este alguien deje tan claros términos que lo puedan delatar como un delincuente o infractor. ¡No tiene sentido!

¿Crees que esta familia tenga que ver con todo lo que ha pasado?

Escuchando la pregunta de Ray los ve a todos- es lo mas seguro¡no se que tan buenos sean sus abogados o cuanto hay metido o involucrado en todo lo que nos ha ocurrido!. Pero hay muchas acciones que no encajan y a la vez lo hacen

No te preocupes Kenny- con lo dicho, Tyson atrae la atención del grupo a la vez que le vean con asombro- el contrato es ahora lo de menos, si tiene o no algo que ver con lo que ha pasado, pasa o pasara ya no es cosa de que lo entendamos, solo hay que ver como salimos de este problema

¿Pero podríamos…

Estoy de acuerdo con Tyson

Pero Ray- como contestación Ray le niega con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza

Es cierto que eso nos ayudaría con las autoridades¿pero que harían contra seres como ellos?...- pensando en lo dicho por el chino calma su empecinamiento- …nos podrían tomar como locos- culmina llegando a lo que quería hacer entender

Hay que esperar- dice Max sentándose

Alegre por haber dado una buena deducción, Tyson sonríe. En ese mismo momento cae una llamada- ¿qué pasa abuelo?- le contesta como a cualquier amigo, pero de inmediato deja su entusiasmo a un lado, mientras escucha lo que le dicen aprieta sus puños y dentadura a la vez que deja escapar algunas lagrimas, terminado de escuchar el mensaje cierra el móvil y lo guarda lentamente

¿Tyson…- Hillary se detiene al no saber el porque de la reacción de su amigo, quien sin soportarlo mas se encoge por la rabia y se deja ir contra las puertas del enorme estudio

MALDITO,… MALDITO BASTARDO, ES TU CULPA,… ES TU CULPA, MALDITO PERRO, ABRE LA PUERTA Y ENFRÉNTAME MALDITO ENGENDRO- grita tratando de echar la puerta abajo con patadas y puñetazos, viendo que sus esfuerzos son inútiles y que la piel de sus manos comenzaba a romperse se deja caer mostrando gran dolor y pena dentro de si

Preocupado sus amigos se le acercan, Ray y Max lo ayudan a levantarse y suavemente comienzan a preguntar del porque de su reacción

Hiro fue asesinado- responde aun dolido haciendo que sus amigos reaccionen conforme la situación lo amerita

Debemos ir con el abuelo- dice Hillary pensando en lo que sentía el anciano y su amigo en ese momento

No- responde Tyson asustando a sus amigos

Pero Tyson, tu abuelo te necesita en…

No nos iremos todos. Quiero que algunos de nosotros se queden vigilando a ese maldito, no se si fue él, pero si es así quiero tenerlo en la mira, no se ira sin pagar lo que ha hecho- entendiendo por lo que pasa nadie replica su decisión

Que se queden Max y Daichi, ellos conocen mejor el lugar y les será mas fácil moverse por aquí- pide Kenny armando una pequeña estrategia

No se preocupen, con migo como vigilante nada se nos escapara

Este niño no cambia- replica Max imaginándose lo que le espera

Quedando con ese acuerdo los otro cuatro chicos se retiran, aunque la chica lo hacia aun indecisa por dejar a su otro amigo con quien pudiera ser un asesino

En un oscuro pasadizo se ve a Seth tratando de convencer a Kai de avanzar

¿Quiero saber que es lo que pasa?- insiste preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos

No les pasa nada- asegura por tercera vez- pero esta vez recibe una mala mirada del muchacho- no te miento, ninguno de mis parientes saldrá hasta la noche

Entendiendo la referencia del que se puede decir será su amo o padre oscuro le sigue

¿Entonces es cierto que son vampiros?- como contestación previa recibe un pujido seguido de una leve risa

Desde la noche que te quedaste aquí no hubo necesidad de que lo ocultáramos, tu amiga me vio con Shari y la loca impetuosa no pudo evitar darme una de sus "mordiscos de amor"- recalca fastidiado por los acosos de aquella mujer

¿Seré parte de tu familia?

Aun indeciso por decirle toda la verdad contesta- hay herencias por cada creación,… tu ahora eres mió en el sentido de que por ser tu creador hay una conexión física y mental que me permite tanto ayudarte como mantenerte a un margen- Kai baja la cabeza un poco molesto por lo dicho- no te conviene tener independencia de mi, no hasta que se cumpla la fecha que esperamos

¿Sabes que detesto estar amarrado a una obligación que no me compete?- su acompañante le asiente sin reproche- ¿en ese caso estas seguro que cuando llegue tu famosa fecha te matare?

Lo se- contesta tranquilo sin hacer alarde de ningún tipo- pero aun no te conviene

Curioso, pero sin expresión facial, Kai continua con sus preguntas- ¿entonces porque no me informas lo que planeas?

Aun no…- molesto Kai baja la cabeza queriendo calmarse- …recuerda que las paredes escuchan- sorprendido levanta su cabeza, el enfado le había hecho olvidar el poder del dinero además de las habilidades auditivas de los vampiros

Caminan un largo rato por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pared, deteniéndose Seth empuja una placa de granito con suavidad

Sorprendido por la luz Kai cierra sus ojos hasta que se desacostumbra a la oscuridad- ¿no te molesta el cambio de iluminación?

Manejo la dilatación de mis pupilas con gran rapidez, así no me daño los ojos- contesta caminando hacia una mesita que esta a un extremo de la pared y cerca de la puerta de ese cuarto- ¿sabes del próximo ritual?

Asintiéndole se acerca y toma una navaja de la mesa, sin pedir permiso ni importarle lo que le replicara toma la mano de Seth y le corta las venas de la muñeca. Sin decir palabra alguna dejan que la copa llegue hasta la mitad de su capacidad

Para la próxima recuerda que no somos hermanos- reclama respeto mientras cubre su herida, la cual se cierra al instante

Sin ponerle mucha atención, Kai levanta la copa en lo alto- a nuestra salud- brinda y bebe la sangre, terminando tira la copa enojado por lo que había hecho

Cálmate y siéntate

Sin pensarlo acata la orden, pero igual desvía su vista demostrando su enfado

Mírame- le ordena. Con el mismo gesto en su cara el muchacho le ve, gradualmente el rostro de Kai va cambiando hasta mostrase sorprendido

¿A qué…- tras levantarse con aquella interrogante cae, caída que detiene al logra sostenerse con su mano izquierda y antebrazo derecho

No te alteres… cuando llegue el momento nadie dudara sobre la decisión que tomes- le comenta sin moverse de su asiento

¡No es real!- niega verbal y gestualmente la petición del ser frente a él- ¡tu eres igual a ellos!- reprocha tratando de levantase con intentos vanos

Pero hay una pequeña diferencia que no te permitirá negarte- ofreciéndole la mano le ayuda a ponerse en pie- es hora de descansar

Sin poder objetar Kai es cargado por su ahora dueño, para su sorpresa salen a los pasillos externos de la casa donde los empleados les ven con total normalidad

No tienen que murmurar, su silencio es pagado- contesta al ver las expresiones en el rostro del chico

Abriendo una de las puertas entran a una enorme habitación, en la que apenas se distinguen los objetos en ella por unas torres junto a la cabecera que de vista a la pared reflejan su luz

¿Este lugar…

Así es. Será tu cuarto permanente- sin hablar mas le ayuda a llegar a la cama

¿Por qué cada ves que me das de tu sangre mi cuerpo reacciona así?- pregunta con vos tenue y completamente postrado en el lecho

Porque mis genes se están fusionando con los tuyos. Nuestro ADN es como el cáncer y no se detendrá hasta que seas totalmente transformado

¿Pero porque me la has dado por partes?- sabiendo que necesita ganar la confianza del muchacho continua explicando

Por que no quería que tu metamorfosis fuera tan drástica, si hubiera hecho eso desde un inicio tú hubieras colapsado por aproximadamente 18 horas hasta que fueras totalmente transformado. Además no me conviene que las autoridades crean lo que digan tus amigos

No quiero que los chicos sepan lo que me esta pasando- pide mientras respira agitado y transpirando

Descuida, yo me encargare de ellos…

No quiero que los lastimes- ordena logrando elevar un poco la vos y su cuerpo, el cual cae inmediato a la acción

Descuida, no pienso lastimarlos, pero no te prometo que ellos no sabrán tu secreto, eso dependerá de cómo afrontes a tu familia y amigos. Solo descansa- sin decir más sale dejándolo casi inconciente

…………………

Esta puerta no se abre- se queja Daichi metiendo una pequeña barra de metal entre las hojas de la puerta

No insistas- llamando la atención del pelirrojo, Max le da a entender el porque de su posición de no intervenir- no creo que se encuentren en ese cuarto. Siéntate- el chico obedece al reconocer de que su amigo tiene la razón

¿Pero que hacemos?- pregunta sentándose frente al rubio

Max, Daichi- escuchando el llamado de Seth le ve llagar hasta estar junto a ellos- ¿dónde están los demás?

¡Oye!...- le señala para hacerle un reclamo pero Max lo detiene

Regresaran mas tarde, es que el abuelo de Tyson le llamo porque necesita que lo ayude con unas clases y los demás como están cansados se fueron a sus casas- se excusa, pero lo dicho no es suficiente como para que ese ser le creyera

¿Y ustedes no están cansados?- la pregunta los hace palidecer puesto notan que había encontrado la manera de abordarlos para sacarles la verdad

No te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien- continuo el rubio excusándose

¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?- pregunta con malicia esperando intimidarlos

¿Nos estas diciendo mentirosos?- reclama el pelirrojo alerta por cualquier movimiento o palabra que proviniera del hombre

¡Daichi!, los puedo escuchar- esa manera de hablar tan sombría de Seth los intimida

¿Qué escuchas?- pregunta Max con vos suave

El palpitar de sus corazones,… como se aceleran con cada palabra que digo, el sonido de la sangre que fluye por sus venas. Puedo ver el temor, percibirlo- viéndolos inmóviles se les acerca quedando a 4 pasos de ellos- ¿Por qué?- saliendo de una especie de trance sacuden sus cabezas

No… no nos pasa nada- contesta Max aun intimidado sin saber el porque si la situación no lo ameritaba

¿Les inspiro temor?- pregunta acercando su rostro al del chico para verle de frente- ¡dime¿me tienes miedo?- pregunta con una vos menos sombría

No es eso, es que…

No mientas Max,…

El no tiene porque…

Cálmate Daichi, no tienen porque alterarse ni mentir, yo solo vine a decirles que Kai esta enfermo

Fuiste tu- aseguran al mismo tiempo haciendo que retroceda

¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la salud de su amigo?, el ya venia con fiebre

¿Fiebre?- interrogan viéndose entre ellos

La fiebre que traía le ha subido, ahora reposa- responde tranquilo y librado

Podemos quedarnos a cuidar de él- asegura el rubio esperando que les permita quedarse

Mis primas y yo podemos cuidarlo, además se que me mienten, algo les ha pasado

No te hagas el desentendido, tú sabes de nuestra preocupación porque tú mataste a Hiro

¡Les ha dado por acusarme de actos de los que ni me he enterado!- viendo la duda en ellos hace una aclaración mas- no se ni quien es ese tal Hiro- contesta con sinceridad, pero con la idea a medias

Es él hermano del chico de la gorra, era él hermano de Tyson- contesta Daichi con libertad ya que Max no lo detiene

¿Y eso que¡no es alguien que me interese!- la contestación hace que Daichi se enoje mas, mientras que Max agacha la cabeza en señal de pena- disculpen…- al escucharlo cambian sus rostros- …siempre he tenido que lidiar con la muerte de otras personas incluyendo a personas que he amado, así que la muerte de un recién conocido no me afecta, perdón por molestarlos

Tu actitud me da dolor de cabeza- se queja el menor de los tres presentes

Vayan y acompañen a Tyson, yo cuidare de Kai

¿Pero…- se detiene el rubio esperando encontrar que decir

Si quieren pueden verlo- felices le siguen cuando a una señal les pide que lo acompañen- además a así sabrán que no lo he matado- se burla de Daichi quien entiende la indirecta y solo le hace gestos de burla por atrás, sonriendo por la actitud de los dos niños calla hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación designada a Kai- no hablen fuerte- dice girando la perilla

Abriéndose la puerta le ven descansar en aquella enorme cama- este cuarto esta mejor que el que nos dieron anoche- se queja Daichi al ver los cómodos lujos

¿Pero como llegaron hasta aquí sin salir del estudio?

Viendo a Max le sonríe- por pasadizos, sabía que no nos dejarían hablar sin interrumpir en algún momento- comenta mientras quita los zapatón del joven en cama- le diré a una muchacha que cuide de él- comenta apartándose de la cama

¿No dijiste que lo cuidarías con tus primas?- pregunta Daichi a la ves que trata de atacarlo sin lograrlo ya que lo coge como a un niño pequeño con el que juega un padre

Es mas fácil encontrar a una muchacha que a mis primas- comenta colocando al chico en el suelo, Max por su parte se acerca a Kai y le toca la frente, comprobando que su temperatura es alta y que al parecer estaba sudando por la misma se queda tranquilo porque les decían la "verdad"

¿Prometes que lo cuidaras?- cuestiona en espera de una respuesta favorable

Si, no se preocupen por él, queda en buenas manos- viéndolo pensativo le dice- cuando despierte le pediré que los llame o lo haré yo si es necesario

Confiado en Seth ambos chicos se despiden y les dejan solos. Sin moverse, aquel ser escucha cuando los chicos salen al cerrar puerta, tomando aire se deja caer

Pensé que esos niños nunca se irían- comenta para si cansado ya que no es la única vez que ha tenido que cubrir sus espaldas, sino también la de todos aquellos seres, teniendo 5:20 horas desde la salida del sol, piensa en resguardarse en su habitación antes de que la temperatura de la luz aumente, sacudiendo su cabeza se pone en pie y va en busca de su cuarto

…………………

40 minutos después de la salida de aquella lúgubre mansión, Max y Daichi llegan al dojo

Hola chicos¿qué hacen¿dónde esta Tyson?- pregunta Max mientras lo busca con la vista

El abuelo esta bastante mal, así que tuvimos que quedarnos, en cuanto a Tyson… él, su padre y Hillary, fueron por el cuerpo de Hiro a la morgue

Entonces Kenny esta con él abuelo…

Iré a verlo- salta Daichi queriendo darle apoyo a ese anciano que siempre lo trato como a aun pariente

¿Qué paso con Kai?- pregunta al ver a su amigo sentarse a su lado

Tiene fiebre, no se porque, pero su temperatura se elevo

¡Al menos su madre sabrá como cuidarlo!

Se quedo en casa de los Tudor o de quien sea- responde como un chiquillo teniendo la dudas de la pertenencia de aquella casa

¡Lo dejaste con ellos!- reprocha alterado por la noticia

Cálmate Ray, no creo que le pase algo- trata de apaciguarlo mientras le hace gestos con sus manos

Yo no acostumbro alterarme, pero no creo que hayan hecho lo correcto- se queja estando en desacuerdo con la decisión tomada por sus amigos

¡No se que pasa Ray!- escuchando la duda en su amigo se calma- pero ese tipo salio a la luz. No a que le pegara el sol, pero bajo al salón e incluso estuvo hablando con nosotros

Les dijo algo importante

Dudo que se lo haya dicho a Daichi, pero le escuche decir que nos alejáramos- escuchándolo Ray se pone en pie- es lo mismo que sentiste cuando te fuiste con Tyson y Kenny a casa de los Hiwatari

Pero no te dije…

No importa, lo se porque acabo de pasar por eso- sorprendido por lo dicho le escucha atento- mas que palabras me transmitió sentimientos, sentimientos que nos dicen que nos alejemos por un tiempo de esa casa y de nuestro amigo

Tyson no lo aceptara- comenta recodando lo que es su amigo

Lo se, pero hay que tratar de hablar con Kai, el nos dirá que es lo que pasa o por lo menos lo poco que nos compete saber

Max¡te estas resignando!

Lo siento Ray, pero tu igual que yo sabes que la orden que transmite ese tipo no se puede desobedecer

Pero estas seguro de que Kai querrá hablar con nosotros, que tal si a el…

Te equivocas Ray, el no se apartara- contesta al ponerse en pie

¿Como lo aseguras?

Porque al menos en eso sigo siendo un pesimista y estoy seguro de que Kai nos hablara sin importar la orden que le den- tras lo dicho ambos se ven y ríen recordando lo terco y rebelde que es su amigo

Vamos a ver al abuelo, se sentirá mejor si lo acompañan mas personas

Asintiéndole entran a la casa

……………………

Mientras en la morque se ve la fachada del edificio y como sacan una caja, los empleados de la funeraria la suben al carro fúnebre mientras los familiares salen del edificio

Sin ánimos de hablar, Tyson, su padre y Hillary entran a otro auto. Poniéndose en movimiento el carro fúnebre el sr. Granger le sigue

Hillary- alterada salta al escuchar el llamado del padre de Tyson- ¿pasa algo en tu casa?- encogiendo su cuerpo niega. El hombre no continuo pero su hijo se preocupa y molesta ya que imagina el porque de aquella actitud

¿Te sigues preocupando por Kai?- sin pena alguna ella le asiente- él sabe como cuidarse

Mal interpretando lo dicho debido la situación por la que pasan se altera- ¡si tu hermano no tuvo una oportunidad contra ese maldito¿cómo crees que Kai la tendrá?

¿De que hablan?- interroga el hombre serio por lo que acababa de escuchar

Vamos Hill, ya viste lo fuerte que es nuestro amigo…

Maldita sea Tyson¿no sabemos lo que puede pasar¿no sabemos de lo que son capaces¿no se si él estará bien?

¿Pueden decirme que es lo que pasa¿que saben ustedes que no sepan las autoridades ni yo?

¡Cálmate Hill!, no le pasara nada, por el momento hay que arreglar lo de…- se detiene al no querer terminar la oración

A mi no me importa arreglar algo para un muerto, me interesa Kai, él aun esta vivo y no quiero que acabe como tu hermano

Ahora airado el chico comienza a retraerse y a gemir lentamente- pues a mi no me importa que ese amargado muera, me importa que mi hermano, una persona importante para mi a muerto

¡Chicos!

¿Entonces tu amigo no te importa?

¡Chicos!- llama por segunda vez deteniendo el auto

No más de lo que te importa a ti, pero si quieres ve a correr tras él, no me importa lo que hagan ni me importa si ese tipo lo mata, si lo desmembrara, si vacía sus venas, me importa "mi" hermano

Congelada por las palabras dichas por su posible ex amigo solo le ve

TYSON¿de que hablan¡no entiendo nada!- se queja el hombre por no ser atendido

Ve, corre tras él- escuchando lo dicho por Tyson, ella encoge su cuerpo y comprimiendo su faz comienza a llorar

No trates así a tu amiga, Hill, se que esta situación es traumarte para cualquiera…

No para ella, es una perra que quiere seguir a su macho- sorprendido por lo dicho por su hijo se queda callado mientras que la muchacha abre la puerta y sale corriendo

PERO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO CON USTEDES- reclama igual de irritado que su hijo

Serio y viendo hacia el frente Tyson comienza a narrar lo ocurrido, el hombre sin poder creer niega lo que ha escuchado

Es lo que ocurrió, pero no estamos seguros de nada- recalca su hijo sabiendo que no le cree

Todo esto es una locura- teniendo presente aquellos hechos trata de reflexionar lo dicho por su hijo, y poniendo el auto en marcha va tras la carroza fúnebre

…………………

Mientras con Hillary, se le ve correr por la calle evadiendo personas hasta llegar a un parque donde se deja caer boca abajo en la grama- soy una estupida, me deje llevar por mis impulsos,... hable mal, por… ¿por qué, por que siento la necesidad de estar con Kai?- confundida comienza a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Pasando tres horas es despertada

¡Señorita¿le ha ocurrido algo?- pregunta un guardia del parque quien es la primera persona que la había visto en ese lugar

No se preocupe, no es nada importante- contesta mientras es ayudada por él hombre

Puedo llamar a sus padres si lo desea- se ofrece gentilmente

Gracias, pero puedo llegar sola- sin decir nada mas se aleja y camina por hora y media por las calles hasta encontrase frente a la casa de los Tudor, sin pensarlo entra hasta estar frente al pórtico. Sin esperarlo la puerta se abre y una joven empleada la hace pasar

-

-

-

Como no quería quedar como mentirosa me ha tocado subirlo este día, y disculpen que no sea tan bueno.

-

-

Mis agradecimientos a quienes leen, espero que lo sigan haciendo y que algún día entiendan la historia, y por favor, dejen riviews, siii!.


	6. Conversando a Solas

Siglos sin actualizar, pero ya traigo el sexto capítulos, espero que quienes leen y si seguirán haciéndolo disculpen el atraso, no esta en mi decir la causa pero si agradecer a quienes han leído y a los que continuaran leyendo, espero sea grato el relato.

Para quienes tengan dudas que no sean parte de los secretos que se revelaran al final de la historia las responderé, ya que veo que no soy muy clara.

Por el momento las dejo con la continuación.

-

-

**Cap. 6 Conversando a Solas**

-

-

Estando en la penumbra de su habitación, Seth abre sus ojos de golpe dejando ver como el azul cielo de estos resaltan en la oscuridad como a los de cualquier cazador nocturno

'¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?, ¡se supone que aun no debe entrar en el plan!'- se dice levantándose de un salto. Sin importar cuanto tiempo había descansado ni que hora es, sale cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros

……………………

Puede esperar aquí si lo desea señorita- propone la empleada ofreciéndole asiento

Con un leve gesto la chica acepta y toma asiento mientras la empleada se retira, inmediato a aquella acción se levanta al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas provenir de un pasillo frente a su asiento, un poco atemorizada ve con insistencia una sombra que acercándose a la luz muestra a Seth, quien al parecer no sale contento a recibirla

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta inquieto por la presencia de la joven

Yo… yo solo…

¿Te ha pasado algo?- vuelve a interrogar mientras se le acerca. Aun asustada por las especulaciones que tienen hacia él, se aparta y niega cualquier hecho- ¿no confías en mi?- temblando aun, la joven calla, ante esa actitud él suspira en señal de rendición- ¿qué debo hacer para ganar tu confianza?- aun sabiendo lo que ella quiere, no le es posible hacer el ofrecimiento, ya que el hecho de que llegara sola le da un significado oculto- te invito a almorzar- le comunica sorprendiéndola con lo dicho

¡Pero yo…

¡Vamos!, se nota que andas débil- ante lo dicho ella se asusta un poco mas- ¡¿es qué donde quedo la chica que me tumbo ayer!?, te desconozco- al recordar la chica aquel suceso se sonroja- ¿Qué dices?, ¿gustas acompañarme?- con un poco de timidez ella acepta

Sonriente Seth coge la mano izquierda de la chica y se la coloca en su brazo derecho para que lo acompañe. Aun inquieta muestra un semblante triste, gesto que su acompañante nota

No te preocupes, Kai solo descansa- comunica tratando de hacerla sentir bien, cosa que logra a medias ya que despierta su curiosidad

¡Entonces no le has hecho nada…- se calla a si misma al taparse la boca

No le haría nada, y menos si puedo ser el sospechoso número uno- le bromea, broma que ella no logra interpretar- ¡cálmate!, te lo explicare mientras comemos

¿Tú comes?- pregunta mas inquieta que antes

Si, ¿por qué no?- contesta divertido- ¡pero si que estas despistada!- por tal comentario lo hamaquea al no saber a lo que se refiere- es que se lo que piensas de mi, ¡¿y me sorprende que no curiosees el porque estoy atendiéndote a estas horas del día!?

Palideciéndose lo ve con temor- ¿pero acaso es cierto?- logra preguntar

Te explicare lo que quieras durante la comida- sin decirse mas llegan hasta el garaje donde un hombre les abre la puerta trasera de una elegante limosina a la cual entran con ellos, estando dentro ella curiosea con la vista y nota que un hombre mas los acompaña en la cabina, además de otro que va junto al chofer

¿Te gusta tener mucha protección?- pregunta insegura de seguir con el tema

La protección es para el auto, no para mí- contesta de manera neutral

¿Para el auto?

Al salir lo entenderás- con lo dicho se queda callada. Abriéndose los portones, un vidrio ahumado en color azul negro se eleva y los separa de la parte frontal del auto, saliendo al exterior el auto, nota que la luminosidad dentro de este no aumenta en gran manera, y menos con las cortinas oscuras que cubren las ventanas

'Ahora lo entiendo'- dice para si, no queriendo ser imprudente se mantiene callada. Minutos después, al sentir que bajan por una rampa corre una cortina y nota que han entrado al estacionamiento de un edificio. Después de subir cuatro niveles se estacionan y con cortesía las puertas les son abiertas. Tomándola como en la casa, Seth la conduce a un ascensor, dentro de el le ve y nota que a pesar de todo lo que sabe de él no sabe nada, que todo es extraño, y que ahora con ese tiempo compartido empieza a sentir confianza en él- 'es una locura, este sentimiento ha de ser producto de alguna artimaña de estos seres'

No pienses mal de mi- al escucharlo salta de la impresión y le ve el rostro- cuando me escuches sabrás que lo que tienes que hacer es desconfiar de todos,… incluyendo a tus amigos

Entristeciéndose lo suelta y solo se queda a su lado, al abrirse las puertas él retoma aquella postura señorial y la conduce hasta una sala privada, entrando se encuentran con una pequeña cantidad de mesas, indicando esto que es una sala para pequeñas resecciones

¿Por qué no hay nadie mas?- pregunta nerviosa mientras se sienta en la silla que su acompañante le ofrece

Porque hoy no hay visitas de políticos, esta sala solo es usada por ellos y por mi- contesta mientras le acomoda la silla

¿Pero…

¿Qué pasa?, ¿te incomoda estar a solas con migo?- pregunta curioso tomando asiento frente a ella, quien sin poder contestarle se limita a bajar la cabeza quedándose en esa postura. Dándole su tiempo espera el momento indicado para continuar tratando de ganarse a la joven, al ver que ella no da oportunidad suspira, e inmediato a esa acción se inclina y levanta el rostro de la joven por el mentón- ¡tu no eres así!, ¿por qué estas tan tímida conmigo?- logrando que levante la vista, ve como empiezan a caer lagrimas de los ojos de la joven y a escuchar leves sollozos. Molesto, su rostro se torna serio- ¿Qué te han dicho?, ¿alguien te ha hecho algo?- pregunta mas preocupado que molesto

¿Tu mataste a Hiro?- al escucharla la suelta lentamente y se sienta

Si lo hice- contesta aburrido haciendo que ella se levante de golpe- siéntate por favor- pide con voz calmada, pero ella se aparta más- ¿no quieres saber lo que paso?

¡Pero es que tu eres…

¡Vamos!, dilo, soy un acecino, es cierto, pero si quieres saber lo que paso debes sentarte- indecisa solo avanza un paso- te creí mas valiente, pero ya veo que no eres capas de ayudar a tu amigo

¿Hablas de Kai?- pregunta con un carácter fuerte

Así es, pero si no sabes lo que tengo que contarte no estarás convencida de que tienes que ayudarnos

Lo haré por Kai, no por ti- contesta con su acostumbrado carácter

Con eso me basta, y bienvenida- dice sonriente haciendo que ella se muestre confundida- regreso la niña fuerte y valiente que conocí- comunica haciendo que ella se sonroje y le de una leve sonrisa

¿Responderás a todas mis preguntas?

Si son parte de mi conocimiento lo haré

¿Y como sabré que no me estas mintiendo?

Lo sabrás, no tienes que preocuparte

No puedo confiar en ti- continua con el tema enfrascándose en el

Te he dicho que si he matado a Hiro, ¡¿y aun no crees en mi!?

¿Entonces que son?, ¿cómo me demuestras que me dices la verdad?

Lo veras con forme nuestra conversación avance

No se, me siento diferente, extraña al estar a solas contigo sabiendo quien eres, lo que eres

Ves que lo estas notando

¡Estas muy cerca de mí!

¡O tú de mí!

Escuchándose un carraspeo en aquella solitaria sala ambos vuelven su vista al mesero- disculpen si los molesto, pero necesitamos saber si desean ordenar

No molestas. Hillary, por favor ve a tu asiento- al escucharlo decir eso le ve de frente y nota que esta sentada en el regazo de aquel ser y que lo tiene abrazado por el cuello. Sin que decir se aparta tratando de ocultar su estado, tomando su orden el mesero se retira dejándolos solos

¡¿Realmente iba a besarte!?

Lo hiciste- contesta neutral mientras ella cambia de color- no te preocupes, no fue nada extraordinario o que te haga sentir mal, solo besaste mi labio inferior

Eres…- se detiene airada con deseos de cachetearlo

No te dije que hicieras mas porque respeto tus sentimientos, no te enojes- aun siendo un descaro lo dicho por él se tranquiliza. Después de esperar en silencio les es servida su orden, despidiendo al mesero comienzan a alimentarse

Dime…

Come, después hablamos- al escucharlo cambia de expresión y comienza a comer mas rápido, cosa que lo hace sonreír- come tranquila o te ira igual que a Tyson- mas molesta se le ve saltar una venita de su frente- perdona si el comparativo te ofendió, pero es que ese niño no tiene remedio

Ya mas tranquila termina de alimentarse mientras que a él pareciera darle un poco de dificultad el asimilar lo solidó

¡¿Entonces es cierto!?

Levantando el rostro ve a la joven en una postura de lo más relajada mientras analiza sus movimientos y los hechos que trascienden

Si. ¿Quieres postre?- esa evasión la hace enojar- es para que me hagas espera y completes el menú que acostumbran los humanos

Volviéndose a tranquilizar acepta, con un chasquido de dedos Seth llama al mesero que se había quedado retirado junto al bar de la sala

Después de terminar le propone ir a otro lugar a hablar, aun molesta ella acepta y le acompaña

¿Has notado que me has estado evadiendo y mintiendo?- pregunta a manera de reclamo

Necesitamos hablar a solas, ese no era el lugar indicado para conversar

¿No puedes hacer con otros lo que hiciste con migo?- curiosea y como respuesta recibe una sonrisa que le hace ver como su ambiente cambia y se vuelve gradualmente lento

Silencioso Seth camina hacia una pareja que se encuentra platicando en el pasillo que ellos recorren, acercándose a la chica con suavidad comienza a resbalar su mano por la espalda de la joven hasta tomarla por la cintura, ante la acción la joven tiene una reacción propia a la situación, pero de inmediato cambia su humor al ver frente a si a aquel hombre, quien con el simple contacto visual la tranquiliza y llena de paz, sin objeción deja que le acaricien una mejilla mientras es atraída hacia aquel rostro. Rápidos y espontáneos son los movimientos del novio al agredir al invasor, quien sin separar la unión de sus labios con los de la chica retiene el puño del joven, y sin esfuerzo lo doblega y destroza la mano mientras es visto con pavor por su invitada. Soltando a la joven todo se ve como el tiempo corre normalmente

Gracias por la demostración- comunica viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica, soltándola de la cintura se retira llevando consigo a su joven acompañante

Apartándose sin volver a ver escuchan los gritos de aquel hombre y la actitud desesperada que la joven tiene en ese momento

No los mires, no pienses en nadie mas en este momento- obedeciéndolo mantiene su vista al frente hasta perderse en los pasillos. Bajando de un elevador caminan hacia una puerta, al abrirla ve un pequeño, aunque cómodo y elegante apartamento que es oscurecido por gruesas cortinas corredizas

¿Ahora hablaremos?- pregunta exigente, asintiendo se sienta en uno de los rincones mas oscuros del pequeño recibidor- bien…, comencemos,… ¿son vampiros?

Sin mostrarse expresivo se ve como su rostro cambia hasta verse similar al de un muerto y que sus facciones se mostrasen elásticas ante la presencia de los colmillos, asustada retrocede y cae sentada en un sillón. Viendo esa reacción aquel ser vuelve a la normalidad

Pregunta lo que quieras que yo responderé- dicho esto escucha como comienza a sollozar- comprende que tenia que matarle si quiero que esto funcione

Eres un idiota, si nos hubieras dicho lo que necesitas de nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado, por tu culpa perdí a uno de mis amigos y no se si a los demás

Créeme, no lo harás…

Tyson no solo te odia a ti sino a Kai y a mi- reprocha con rencor

Disculpa, no era mi intensión,… no esperaba que tomara represarías con tigo, talvez un poco con Kai y sobre todo con migo…

Pero ahora esta en mi contra y no creo que después de lo que nos dijimos quiera escucharme- contesta con mas seriedad perdiendo la timidez y los nervios que la habían estado traicionando- ahora dime, ¿Por qué mataste a Hiro y a aquellas personas que se encontraron en el lugar?

Hiro tenia que morir, me es mas útil muerto, y los otros,… ellos se lo buscaron

Pero los matarte con lujo de barbarie- reclama nuevamente molesta

Ellos son cazadores Hillary, mi deber como guardián de la familia es acabar con toda amenaza existente, y si, se que fui brutal, pero la perra que quedo en el auto se merecía eso y mas

No se si me equivoco, pero parece que ustedes no son todo lo que sacan en las películas y todo eso que hablan de ustedes, y se me hace raro que hables así de esas personas, golpeaste a tu primo por algo mínimo- viendo que al parecer lo esta confundiendo, tras un suspiro vuelve a hablar- ¿Qué hicieron esos hombres para que los mataras con tal crueldad?

Mi gente nunca ha sido gentil con sus alimentos y menos yo, pero tengo mis motivos. Hace unas décadas llegamos a un acuerdo con esos tipos, pero lo incumplieron hace un par de años, nos atacaron y entre los nuestro se sacrificaron a personas inocentes- suspirando fuerte se nota un gran cambio de humor en su rostro- habían niños entre ello, eran hijos de unos socios, yo trate de sacarlos de ahí, los tome como prioridad antes que a quienes estoy obligado a proteger y,…- vuelve a suspirar antes de continuar- esa maldita nos siguió y logro alcanzarnos, quedamos acorralado al final de un pasillo,… yo no supe que hacer, si los ayudaba debía hacerlo sin que ellos supieran nuestro secreto. Me quede frente a los niños en espera de un movimiento de ella, cuando disparo logre atrapar las flecha ya que sabía para donde iban, pero hubo una que se desvió unos grados, esa flecha rasgo mi corazón y atravesó mi cuerpo solo para detenerse en la frente de una niña- parando su relato detiene su mentón con ambas manos y ve hacia otro lado, no presenta mucho dolor pero susurra una serie de maldiciones en otros idiomas

¿Pero por que te duele tanto?, no se supone que ustedes…

Que somos solo unos malditos asesinos que nos satisfacemos bebiendo la sangre de los humanos, que no sentimos porque estamos muertos- viéndolo un poco alterado el miedo la vuelve a invadir- te equivocas niña, si hay quienes les place matar para alimentarse y mi clan no esta exento de ese placer, pero el placer también es un sentimiento así como la ira

Volviendo ambos a recuperar un poco la cordura, ella trata abrir nuevamente la conversación que habían dejado- ¿Qué paso con los niños?

Se puede decir que nos salvamos gracias a la intervención de la policía- por lo dicho ella trata de hablar pero solo titubea- no me quede sin hacer nada, pero con tantos niños me era difícil concentrarme solo en su arma. Tuve que arriesgarme a que me descubrieran, así que salte al techo de manera que ella centrara su atención en mí, lo hizo por un momento pero luego apunto hacia los niños al escuchar las sirenas, los amenazo para escapar…

¿¡La dejaste escapar?!

¡Oye!, la suerte que me acompañaba ese día le permitió darme un tiro que atravesó mi lateral izquierdo, y dañar el tejido óptico, prácticamente corto la membrana muscular de ambos ojos, y no bastando eso despierto encadenado en una mazmorra y lo primero que veo es al maldito Trent y al perro faldero de Ewan que con un solo gesto comienza a azotarme, como lo detesto

Escuchando lo dicho la chica traga saliva y le ve preocupada- no eres como pensábamos, ¿pero… ustedes…

Prácticamente somos humanos con necesidades diferentes, que no te extrañe lo que veras de ahora en adelante

Viéndolo de otra manera cambian su carácter y comienza a reír, e igual él se divierte al hacerle compañía- me he dado cuenta que te comportas como uno de nuestra edad y es seguro que ya tienes muchos años

Eso ofende, pero si, tengo algunos siglos, nací en lo que se dice es el año 200 después de cristo, pero eso ya es irrelevante, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Tú dijiste que tenías que decirme algo que me convencerá de ayudarlos, dímelo y así yo sabré si debo preguntar más

Embozando una sonrisa la ve- lista para escucharlo todo

…………………...

En casa de los Granger las cosas no eran mejores, Tyson evadía las preguntas que le hacían sobre la ausencia de Hillary y su padre simplemente guardaba silencio. Después de varias llamadas por saber el paradero de la chica logran captar la atención de Tyson, quien omitiendo detalles les dice que había discutido

Sin tomarse mucho tiempo elaboran un plan para iniciar su búsqueda

Estos son algunos lugares que ella acostumbra a visitar- dice Kenny entregándoles listas distintas a Ray, Max y Daichi- esos lugares están zonificados, así que tendrán tiempo para transportarse de un punto a otro

Esta bien, procura que Tyson se tranquilice- pide Ray sabiendo que su amigo se encuentra sensible ante cualquier noticia que involucrara la muerte de su hermano

No te preocupes, Tyson no pierde la cordura por mucho tiempo- asintiendo el trío sale esperando que el par de horas de luz que quedan les permitan encontrarla

Tomándoles 20 minutos la transportación, comienzan la búsqueda. Hora cuarenta después se ve a Ray esperando en la banca de un centro de comercios, pasado 10 minutos sigue con la espera pero ya comenzaba a pensar en algún infortunio

5:26 y no aparecen- se decía viendo un reloj de pared de un negocio frente a el, suspirando continua con la espera. Diecisiete minutos después ve aparecer a Daichi- son las 5:43, casi tengo media hora esperándolos…

Vayámonos- ordena sorprendiendo a su amigo

¡Oye, oye!, se supone que tenemos que encontrar o saber el paradero de Hillary, además de esperar a Max

Max fue a Casa e los Tudor para averiguar si ella esta ahí y como se encuentra Kai

Si es así deberíamos alcanzarlo

No te preocupes, dijo que nos hablaría si sabía algo- termina de decir antes de tomar camino

Ray aun desconcertado por la extraña actitud de su amigo le sigue. Llegando a la casa Daichi se detiene dejando que Ray pase- vamos, pasa- después de invitarlo el chico entra sin decir nada

¿Supieron algo de Hillary?, ¿Dónde esta Max?, ¿la fue a dejar a su casa?- pregunta rápidamente Tyson al salirles al encuentro

Cálmate, lo sabremos en unos minutos, Max tenía una pista así que el nos comunicara si esta bien o si debemos alertar a sus padres

¿Pero a donde fue?

No se- contesta sabiendo que si decía la procedencia del rubio su amigo haría un gran escándalo

Fue a la casa del bastardo,… ¿verdad?

Ante lo dicho Ray trata de verse tranquilo y para no enfrentarlo continua caminando

¿Por qué no quieres decirme a donde fue?, ¿Daichi…

Quiero ir a descansar- comunica retirándose y sin dejar a Tyson terminar de hablar, Ray igual se aparta un poco de el dejándolo atrás

¿Y ahora que le pasa?, yo solo…

No Tyson- lo interrumpe deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta- piensas mal…

¡Mal!, yo no soy el que evade a sus amigos y le oculta cosas,… ¿¡es que acaso todos se han puesto en mi contra sin impórtales por lo que estoy pasando?!

Por eso digo que estas mal, no tratamos de ocultarte las cosas porque no nos importas, sino porque sabemos que este no es un buen momento para ti y lo que menos necesitas es tener mas problemas- terminando de hablar vuelve a retomar su camino, mientras Tyson agacha su cabeza

Pero es que…

Déjanoslo a nosotros, que estos días serán duros para ti y tu familia. Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar a Hillary y de ver por Kai- diciendo esto desparece de la vista de Tyson

Yo solo quiero ayudar- se dice en susurros sintiéndose culpable por la huida de su amiga y por haberle deseado un mal a Kai

…………………

En un panorama desolado y oscuro se ven las siluetas de dos hombres viéndose de frente

Estas con migo- dice una de ellas extendiéndole la mano

Aun no lo se- contesta indeciso

Vamos, tendrás tu recompensa

¿Recompensa?

¿Recuerdas lo que te ayudo a tomar la decisión de unirte a mí?

Yo…- viendo por atrás de ese ser nota a barios cuerpos de personas conocidas, entre ellos el de una joven que llama su atención- no por Dios, ella no

Sabes por que ha pasado esto, has visto a alguien mas que conoces bien

Buscando con la vista nota otro cuerpo muy familiar e igual con los demás cadáveres- ¿pero que esta pasando?

No te equivocas, este sería tu cementerio y el de tus amigos si no estas conmigo

Me estas chantajeando- reclama empuñando sus manos

Solo te muestro la realidad que has evitado que sucediera, la realidad que te mostré anteayer por la tarde y que olvidaste,… ver tu gente destrozada y a esa personita que tanto amas

¡Yo no…

¿Aun no estas convencido?- dándole mayor campo visual se ve un nuevo escenario

Sentada en una banca y bajo la luz de un farol, se ve a Hillary vestida con una falda negra de seda, suelta que le llega a más de media piernas, su camisa de color canela que se talla a su cuerpo, posee un escote un tanto pronunciado, a su vez lleva puesta una chamarra para defenderse de la baja temperatura de la noche, además de sonreír mientras mece sus pies con ansias. De la nada sale un hombre de mediana edad que se sienta a su diestra, sin esperar una señal amistosa aquel hombre comienza a hacerle preguntas, feliz ella responde sin titubeo, pero nada de lo que conversan se escucha. Molesto Kai ve al hombre junto a él y este solo le niega dándole a entender que no debía saber lo que decían. En su momento el hombre cambia su expresión a una que además de ser siniestra muestra sus malas intenciones, sin ocultarlo la rodea con su brazo izquierdo y comienza a acariciarle la pierna con su otra mano

Molesto, Kai lo maldice y corre en ayuda de su amiga, pero al llegar atraviesa a ambas personas, sorprendido ve los sucesos desde otro ángulo. Asustada y molesta ella trata de apartarse pero no logra soltarse, el intento de huida hace que el hombre la aferre mas y que la toque con mayor lujuria. Desesperada lo golpea pero no le sirve de nada, el hombre excitado por el momento le abre la camisa y comienza a besar su pecho

¿Aun no sabes si la amas?- pregunta Seth mostrando ahora su rostro

Airado lo ve y luego al hombre que abusa de la joven frente a sus ojos, agitándose cada ves mas se abalanza nuevamente a por el violador, quien ahora mete su mano izquierda en las bragas de la chica, sin control de si comienza a lanzarle golpes, pero no logra hacer nada. Sin esfuerzo alguno aquel hombre se deshace de las prendas interiores de la joven y comienza a hacer uso de ella sin quitar sus propias ropas

Maldita sea- es lo único que grita dándose vuelta para irse contra quien lo tortura, pero al igual que con aquel hombre no logra tocarlo

¿Qué no entiendes Kai?, yo solo te muestro parte de lo que sería tú desafortunada vida y la de tus amigos si no te unes a mi

¿Pero porque ella?, ella… ella no es una amenaza para ustedes

Porque la mujer de mi dueño lo ordeno, el error de tu amiga fue preocuparse por ti y espiarnos

¿Espiarlos?

Shari no es una mujer paciente, quería estar con migo la noche que tu amiga nos observo, yo la rechace por proteger a tu amiga y para quitarme de encima a esa plaga

Pero que tiene que ver con que ese maldito hijo de perra este abusando de ella- reclama señalando sin ver la escena

Cuando esquive a Shari, parte de lo que me grito fue "si es por esa perra que nos ve que me dejas, la matare para que no estorbe, los matare a todos, incluyendo a tu discípulo"

Yo podía defenderla

¡¿Lo crees!?- al escucharlo siente como su sangre hierve- no eres capas de defenderla, ni a ella ni a tus amigos

Hubiera encontrado la manera

Aun no sabes cuan arrepentido estarías de esa decisión. Tampoco sabes cuanto te dolería perderla, y todo por que, porque eres débil

Lleno de ira ve desaparecer la imagen de aquel ser e inmediato a eso escucha un grito que congela su sangre, volteándose rápidamente, ve como el hombre sostiene un corazón que aun palpita y del cual se alimenta, en fracción de segundos aquel se aparta y deja el cuerpo de la joven sobre la banca, un cuerpo desnudo con el pecho abierto y el cuello desgarrado

Saliendo de su asombro grita una negativa que es adosada por otra vos, tomando carrera se ve como otra imagen de él es soltado por los primos de su padre oscuro, que igual corre hacia la joven hasta encontrarse en un mismo punto y unificarse. Llegando a ella logra palparla y sostenerla, sintiendo como la sangre de Hillary escurre entre sus brazos no puede evitar temblar. Pánico, amor, ira, impotencia, son algunos de los sentimientos que hacen que su cuerpo se erice y que su sangre se congele, en su angustia lo único que ve son los ojos llenos de pavor de la joven mientras siente como una garra traspasa su cuello sin reaccionar por ello

-

-

-

Hasta acá me quedare por ahora, espero disculpen los inconvenientes y que me dejen sus criticas, no soy romántica así entenderán mi mala tendencia y gracias por leer.

-

Review por favor.


	7. Sacrificios

Mis disculpas por la demora, como dije antes no prometo actualizar rápidamente, solo que lo terminare

Mis disculpas por la demora, como dije antes no prometo actualizar rápidamente, solo que lo terminare.

Nota: de acá en adelante usaran la ropa que describí en un inicio, acepto por Hillary y Kai que aun usan la proporcionada por la empresa.

Sin tener mas que decir los dejo con la lectura.

-

-

………………………………………………

-

-

-

**Cap. 7 Sacrificios**

-

-

¿Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta Hillary con un dejo de tristeza

Estoy seguro,… pero tienes que ser prudente con tus amigos y dejar de mostrarte tan triste, Kai se sentirá inquieto después de ese sueño, hay que regresar antes de que haga una locura

Alertada se pone en pie antes que su anfitrión al cual apresura. Llegando a la limo suben con rapidez y esta sale a prisa

Mientras tanto en aquella mansión el joven en cuestión abre sus ojos de golpe, sintiendo que la ira lo inunda se levanta y sale de aquella habitación mostrando en su rostro aquel único sentir

Escuchando risas provenientes de una habitación delante de su camino, apresura su paso hasta llegar a estar frente a una puerta que a su vez abre de golpe sorprendiendo a los presentes. Sin esperar alguna protesta o burla por su interrupción se va contra uno de los entes que recuerda de su sueño

Un poco sorprendidos por el accionar del chico los varones presentes lo separan del ente al cual conocen con el nombre de Ewan, quien molesto por el ataque comienza a golpear el abdomen del invasor. Fuera del sentir normal de un humano, Kai ignora los pequeños espasmos que aquellos golpes le producen ya que su ira mata todo sentir de su cuerpo, tomando más fuerza que la conocida por él se deshace de Noa al mover su mano derecha con gran impulso haciendo que caiga sobre Ewan, Troy deja de ejercer fuerza y le ve sorprendido mientras que Kai lo toma del mentón y levanta del suelo, sin pensar en su próximo accionar lo lanza contra el muro haciendo que la cabeza de aquel ente se tuerza

Deshaciéndose del estrés de sus músculos camina nuevamente hacia Ewan, pero antes de que llegara a él es atajado, tirado en el suelo y con dos entes mas sobre si recibe una patada al rostro de uno de los de apariencia mas chica. Con su visualización enrojecida por la sangre que brota de una herida en su ceja, ve como a paso lento Ewan se acerca a él

Padre e hijo son un maldito estorbo- pronuncia levantando su pie para presionar la cabeza del joven, quien decidido por matar a por lo menos uno de aquellos entes trata de levantarse, pero un miembro mas se arroja sobre él haciéndole perder la separación que tenia del piso- maldito hijo de perra- pronuncia contra el joven dejándole caer con fuerza el pie sobre la cabeza, logrando con este romperle la nariz y hacerle pequeñas cortadas en su boca y frente

Las chicas que habían escuchado el escándalo armado entran a la habitación, asustadas ven como sus parientes oscuros golpean al nuevo en el clan, antes de que Jessi saliera en defensa del discípulo de su pareja entra el akita y se lanza sobre Ewan haciendo que suelte al chico. Enfurecido por la retención de la bestia, Ewan cambia su mano derecha en garra y lo coge del cuello para que además de que dejara de morder su mano izquierda poder matarle

……………………

En la limo Hillary nota como Seth se inquieta cada ves mas, viendo que están frente a las rejas de la mansión Seth sale a toda prisa y levitándose se dirige a una de las ventanas del tercer nivel de aquel edificio de cuatro pisos

…………………….

Reteniendo a la bestia con su mano derecha, Ewan logra que el animal chille por ser su piel desgarrada por aquel ser

Déjalo Ewan, o Seth…

Jessi calla ante la mirada de aquel ente, junto con las chicas ve como aquel perro que parecía ser imponente empieza a perder fuerza. Sorprendiéndolos, el dueño del animal entra por la ventana y sin aviso coge a su primo del cuello y presiona la muñeca de la mano derecha logrando que suelte al animal, los que estaban sobre Kai se apartan sin saber como accionar

Kai que parecía empezar a recuperarse de aquellos golpes ve con igual asombro el cambio de color de piel del otro ser, parecía perder su vida

Esto es por no respetar las vidas que me pertenecen- pronuncia Seth haciendo crecer las uñas de la mano izquierda, dispuesto a abrirle el pecho es detenido por el tutor de su victima

¿Olvidas que eres nuestro protector?, no estas aquí para deshacerte de tus familiares- le comunica un hombre que aparenta unos 47 años, de cabello corto, rizado y castaño, de piel morena y estatura de 1.76 m. su nombre Saje Vadim, Seth aun no muy convencido deja caer a Ewan quien empieza a toser de manera ahogada- prepara al chico para su prueba

Obediente recoge a su perro. Haciéndole una señal a Kai salen rápidamente y tras ellos Jessi quien deja a las otras chicas encargarse de sus primos y hermanos

Espero que Trent sepa manejar a este par- se dice el hombre mayor y líder de la familia Vadim

Los varones presentes solo le ven con inquietud, porque sabiendo que su atacante seria un centinela seria difícil defenderse de él después de su entrenamiento, ya que por alguna razón extraña los odia

………………….

Acelerando el paso Seth camina en dirección a la habitación que le había asignado a Kai. En ella encuentran a Hillary quien antes de poder decir algo al ver a Kai herido es abrazada por él

Al ser puesto el animal en la cama comienza a quejarse por las heridas de su cuello. Jessi que estaba a punto de llamar la atención de Seth, ve sorprendida como aquel animal comienza a transformarse en humano

Cierra la puerta- le ordena Seth a la chica quien apresurada obedece. Terminando su transformación, aquel ser se muestra como un chico de 11 años al cual se le ve el cuello casi destrozado- si llega a morir juro que matare a Ewan- pronuncia en un susurro mientras Jessi se acerca al niño para tratar de ayudarle

Porque nunca me dijiste que era un…

No te atrevas a terminar de hablar- sabiendo el porque lo dice ella calla, aplicándole un compuesto de hierro y oxigeno logran detener la sangre y vendándole el cuello lo dejan reposar

¿¡Seth...

No Jessi, dejémoslo así, solo ayúdame a cuidarlo mientras encuentro la manera de resolver su problema

¿Entonces…

Quédate con el mientras preparo a Kai para su prueba. Necesito que conozca un poco a sus enemigos y futuros protegidos- sin preguntar mas acepta. Mientras él le da unas indicaciones el par de jóvenes están apartados y atendiendo sus propios asuntos

Ahora Hillary limpiaba con un pañuelo la nariz sangrante de Kai y su rostro- no debiste actuar impulsivamente- le reclama siendo ahora de su conocimiento la acción del joven. Él sin saber que decirle sonríe de manera que se nota que desaprueba el regaño- no te enojes, es solo que me preocupo por ti…

Dejando de escucharla recuerda las imágenes de su sueño, ahora lo que le producía furia hace que aparezca un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejías

¿Estas enfermo?- alcanza escuchar decir a la chica mientras siente que posa la mano en su frente- estas algo irritado pero no creo que sea fiebre

Es solo… que me da pena haber perdido el control- contesta con una mentira al recordar las imágenes de su sueño, que aunque habían sido unas escenas sangrientas recordaba muy bien el cuerpo desnudo de la joven viniéndole una sensación excitante

Ya paso todo, ahora solo hay que curarte- después de decirlo ve que el chico la mira con cierta ternura, cosa muy rara en él

¿Y tu estas bien?- ella asiente nerviosa al sentir que él pasa su mano derecha por debajo de su cuello para levantarle el mentón y verla mas de frente, en ese momento siente lo mismo que cuando Seth la hizo besarla, pero con Kai no le importaba

No te pongas melancólico con tu novia que hay que entrenar- ordena a su discípulo quien sin reproche se separa de Hillary sin notar lo sonrojada que se había puesto

'¿Ahora que pasara con estos dos?'- se pregunto la chica siguiéndolos a la salida y cerrando la puerta

………………….

Mientras en la casa de los Granger un desolado Tyson se haya reflexivo estando sentado en la grada del corredor de su casa, los adultos se hallaban dando su ceremonia tradicional en despedida para el cuerpo de Hiro

En un momento escucha como se acercan unos pasos hacia él, pero no le toma importancia ya que sabía que se podría tratar de uno de sus amigos

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta aun molesto

Solo venia a ver si estabas triste- contesta Daichi altanero e insensible

Por como lo dices dudo que te importe- le recalca denotando la falta de interés

Tyson- pronuncia con cierta ira y vos tenebrosa- ya no quiero ser tu sombra, quiero ser el mejor de todos y me estorbas

Asustado por lo que acababa de escucha voltea a ver al chico, poniéndose en pie de inmediato escapa a perder el equilibro y en retroceso al punto donde se encontraba lo recupera. Aunque le pareciera un sueño frente a sus ojos veía a su amigo comenzar una metamorfosis de humano a lobo

Te voy a matar Tyson- es lo único que logra pronunciar el pelirrojo antes de perder sus habilidades articulatorias y sus vestiduras. Ahora como un enorme lobo se lanza a por Tyson quien hábilmente lo evade

¿Qué te ha pasado, porque me atacas?- es lo único que logra preguntar antes de ser atacado nuevamente, pero esta ves con una diferencia, el animal ahora logra desgarra parte del brazo derecho de Tyson quien por atender su dolor baja la guardia y es atrapado. La bestia que ahora se encuentra sobre el encaja sus garras en los hombros del chico haciéndolo gritar

Ray que se hallaba descansando en la sala despierta ante aquel grito, apresurado corre a la entrada donde ve con espanto como Tyson luchaba por mantener las fauces de la bestia lejos de su cara, sin pensar en una mejor manera de ayudarlo llama la atención del lobo arrojándole alguna piedras con gran precisión y fuerza, el animal airado se va sobre él, pero al igual que Tyson lo logra esquivar y la bestia cae contra los muebles de la sala, movidos por su peso causan un fuerte rechinar en el piso de madera que llama la atención de los adultos que se encuentran en otra habitación

Hiendo nuevamente contra Ray salta hacia el muchacho que ahora esta parado frente a unas barandas, el animal choca contra estas quebrándolas y esparciendo los maderos. Al escuchar la respiración de Tyson vuelve a atacarlo, Ray reacciona de inmediato y con gran velocidad toma una de las estacas que el mismo animal había formado

Tyson solo cierra sus ojos al ver venir a la bestia sobre el, de inmediato siente como aquel animal cae sobre si pero no que lo ataque, un malestar por el tacto de un objeto extraño que le causaba presión sobre el cuerpo del animal hace que habrá sus ojos. Mas horrorizado que antes su corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza mientras que de sus ojos salen alguna lagrimas

¿Estas bien Tyson?- escucha decir a Ray y le ve, sin poder pronuncia palabra alguna comienza a sollozar, cosa que Ray mira con desesperación, de inmediato comprende porque al ver que la bestia poco a poco vuelve a ser humano. Igual de frustrado presiona su cabeza por la impresión

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el padre de Tyson quien al verlos en aquella posición corre hacia ellos junto con su padre. Igual de horrorizados ven el cambio que se produce en el chico que se hospedaba en su casa

Terminando aquella transformación, el hombre aparta el cuerpo del pelirrojo y ayuda a su hijo a ponerse en pie ya que parecía estar choqueado, temblando igual que su hijo lo abraza creyendo por completo lo que le había dicho en el auto

Señor Granger, yo…- Ray se detiene al no saber que decir

El abuelo lo ve y le sonríe- hiciste lo correcto, no te apenes

Aun ante la mirada comprensible del anciano no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber matado a su amigo

Eso malditos- pronuncia Tyson airado- si Daichi murió es por culpa de ellos, ya no me importa lo que pase con los demás, hay que matar a todos esos hijos de perra que están en esa casa y si Kai…- se detiene antes de cometer otro error y de recordar lo dicho por Ray en su llegada esa noche

¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunta un poco mas calmado por la rápida recuperación de su hijo

Max y Hillary han de estar en ese lugar, hay que rescatarlos- pronuncia comenzando a correr

Ray que apenas salía de su impresión lo coge del cuello de su camisa

¡Oye…

Tyson- prenuncia Ray con tranquilidad- ¿olvidas que Kai esta con ellos?- al ver la expresión de su amigo dice rápidamente- no importa lo que pienses Tyson, él aun es de los nuestro en algún sentido y protegerá a nuestros amigos

Pero aunque sea así, ¡que tal si trata y no puede!, hay que ir…

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta un soñoliento Kenny que apenas sale a la puerta cuando uno de lo adulto presentes lo hace regresar a la cama, sin protestar y por el sueño el joven regresa al dormitorio

Después de la distracción Ray continua hablando- ¡Tyson!, Daichi esta muerto, tu hermano murió en una masacre que es posible fue hecha por un solo ser, viste como quedaron esos cuerpos y como fue destrozado por un enorme tronco el parabrisa de ese auto, lo que lo arrojo no fue una maquina Tyson- recordando todo y volviendo aquellas imágenes a su mente se retiene y es soltado por Ray

¿Entonces…

Esperemos la protección del día- siendo sensatas las razones de Ray, Tyson asiente

Por otro lado los adultos sacan la estaca del cuerpo desnudo del chico mono, aunque ese apodo ya no era grato para tal caso. Sin más atienden las heridas de Tyson y ambos jóvenes se van a descansar mientras que los mayores terminan su ceremonia

…………………….

Viéndose el rostro de Kai poniendo atención se escucha lo dicho por Seth- Ahora que ya tienes claro lo que harás y porque, elabora tus estrategias y evalúa probabilidades- sin más que decir se ve a los tres sentados en la rama de un enorme árbol

Todo está dicho y entendido- comunica viendo el rostro de su tutor, el cual después de asentir se deja caer con un desliz, quedando en pie camina hacia la mansión mientras es visto por el par de jóvenes

No me gusta lo que esta pasando- aun sabiendo el posible destino de su amigo y de esos seres, Hillary duda de las probabilidades que le dieron y por lo que vendrá. Volteando su rostro ve a su amigo a los ojos, pero no logra mantener esa posición- Kai,… ¿enserio te sonrojaste por lo que te paso?

No,… recordé algo mas- contesta sin detenerse a pensar. Al verla con la duda en su rostro continua- ¡me imagino que Seth a confiado tanto en ti como para decirte que me hizo soñar!- algo sorprendida asegura lo dicho con un movimiento de su cabeza- parte de lo que vi me ha hecho pensar en la relación que tengo con cada uno de ustedes y el valor que representan para mi- ahora lo ve sin despegar su vista- sabes que no soy una personas expresiva ni en palabra ni en acciones sentimentales, pero…

Hillary lo calla al poner un dedo sobre sus labios- talvez nunca te muestras sentimental, pero si nos demuestras que te preocupas por nosotros. Ahora dime lo que pasa realmente por tu mente por que no creo que sea un simple sueño el que tuviste, y no, Seth, no me dijo mucho, solo que soñaste algo perturbador

Disculpa- responde haciendo que ella se moleste un poco- pero lo que vi no es algo que te gustara saber- ve que él se sonroja un poco y que trata de ocultar su rostro. Ahora ella de verdad apenada cubre su boca con ambas manos empuñadas, pero de inmediato las agita como alas reclamando algo que aun era un enigma para ella

Aun pataleando, se da cuenta de que por un mal movimiento comienza a deslizarse lentamente haciendo que se quede estática por la altura en la que se encuentra- ¡Hillary!- es lo único que Kai grita para llamar su atención, logrando así que tome sus manos mientras este se sostiene con sus piernas de la rama

¡Kai!- pronuncia sorprendida por lo ocurrido mientras es ayudada a subir nuevamente a la rama

Ten cuidado- le recomienda acomodándose en su lugar

Tu y Seth tienen la culpa, quien les manda a ver lo que no deben

Sorprendido por la reacción de la chica retrocede instintivamente ante un dedo amenazante que lo señala, y no atendiendo su propio consejo se descuida y se va de espalda. En una reacción rápida de ambos él logra sujetarse con sus piernas mientras que la chica comete el error de querer cogerlo como lo había hecho con ella. La reacción, una inevitable caída de ambos jóvenes que para fortuna de la chica iba sobre su amigo. Un grito ensordecedor es callado al ser pronunciado su nombre

Cálmate, no terminamos de caer- le comunica haciendo que note que flota a un metro del piso

ERES UN TONTO, ME ASUSTE- le grita a su amigo a la ves que lo agita eufórica, pero vuelve a gritar al caer espontáneamente y rodar ambos por el suelo

Hiendo a parar a los pies de unos arbustos, se ve al joven mantener en un abrazo protector a la chica y en una postura que le permite no ejercer peso sobre ella

Perdiendo poco a poco el estrés ambos deciden juntar sus labios dándose un anhelado beso que se negaban desde años atrás. Ahora en la elevada actividad hormonal, a Kai se le ocurre posar su mano a pocos centímetros del seno izquierdo de la chica, quien no evita que él se abra paso con la mano hasta meterla en aquel top negro. Llegando a su objetivo comienza a jugar con el pezón de la chica y a dar leves caricias en aquel suave seno haciendo que se estremezca

Espera- pide separándolo abruptamente de su lado. Al verlo más expectante que inquieto se explica- es que estamos en un jardín que a la ves esta en la casa de unos desconocidos y extraños seres que no sabemos que harán si nos ven

Entendiendo su punto se levanta y le ayuda a ponerse en pie para luego ir al interior de la mansión

…………………

En uno de los tantos pasillos de aquella mansión se distinguen las siluetas oscuras de un par de chicos que caminan lentamente mientras uno explica un pequeño evento que se llevara a cabo en esa mansión

¡No entiendo en que consiste este juego!, pero será divertido probar mi destreza contra Kai, sobretodo si puedo acabar con Seth y que todas nuestras penas terminen en este duelo para poder volver a nuestra vida normal- expresando ira en su vos muestra un comportamiento agresivo

Todos queremos tener una mejor vida, pero mientras nuestros guardianes sean nuestra principal amenaza no podremos vivir bien

Descuida. Se que puedo disuadir a Kai para que deje todo esto

Recuerda las reglas, no mataras a nadie, solo a…

Lo se. Así cada quien tendrá su parte y vivirá como debe de ser

Al ver que el chico tiene entendida la labor a realizar sonríe- sígueme, pronto empezara la prueba y debes estar ahí para que nuestro plan funcione

Sin objeción ni muestra de dudas, la silueta del chico que retara a Kai camina al frente del otro ente, que con satisfacción poco visible camina tras su compañero

…………………

Camino al lugar de encuentro que Seth le había indicado, Kai avanza sin apartar a Hillary de su lado, ahora mas que nuca le es necesario cuidarla ya que el lugar es como una casa fantasma, sin nadie a la vista ni sonidos que digan que hay vida en el lugar

Kai…

Calla- le ordena con su vista al frente y un rostro que solo denota la concentración que posee en ese instante

Acercándose más a su destino se escuchan risas. La chica que hasta ahora sabía donde debían reunirse, abre cada vez más los ojos al ver que después de tanto bajar entre pasillos oscuros, llegan a un enorme sótano, donde al traspasar un portón de doble hoja son recibidos por Ashley y Casey

¡Kai!...

Estarás bien, ve con ellas- sin decir mas ve hacia una especie de trono

En ese lugar se encuentran las cabezas de cada familia, entre ellos esta Saje Vadim, Ken Bratianu de 49 años aparentemente, su estatura:1.75 m, de ojos amarillos y cabello gris, pero no por la edad, como los demás varones de esa casa carga su cabellos lacio bastante desbastado, color de piel, trigueño. Jaime Maniuon, de posibles 52 años muestras rasgos característicos a la edad, ya que sobre sus orejas se distingue el encarecimiento el color castaño de su cabello quebrado, color de piel: blanco, estatura: 1.74 m, color de ojos: café. Trent Tudor de aproximadamente 45 años, muestra en su físico la fuerza que posee sobre sus hermanos oscuros, su color de cabello lacio es rubio oscuro, su estatura es de 1.82 m y su color de piel blanca, color de ojos: verde. Las ropas de los cuatro hombres son semi-fromales, esto es de acuerdo a la posición de adultos que muestran en la sociedad

Entre sus hijas oscuras están las que se hacen pasar como sus esposas, entre ellas Shari Tudor, compañera de Trent, Shelly Bratianu es una mujer de 1.70 m, que aparenta una de edad de 42 años y sin nada que envidiar a Shari, esta usa su cabello a media espalda el cual se mantiene siempre lacio ya que presenta algunos rasgos orientales aunque su piel sea blanca, sus ojos son color miel. Vanessa Vadim es una mujer que al igual que a sus aparentes contemporaneas, presenta un cuerpo exquisito, su piel tambien es blanca, pero cambia un poco su matiz ya que su cabello es rojo y lo carga en un perfecto corte lineal hasta su cintura, al igual que la anterior su cabello es liso, sus ojos son celestes y su estatura es de 1.75 m

Ahora viendo al centro de ese enorme sótano se encuentra con un enrejado que es abierto por arriba. Del piso de esa cárcel surge un elevador de base haciendo ver poco a poco a un hombre, que a pesar de a lo que se enfrentaría pareciera confiar mucho en sus habilidades

Sabes que hacer muchacho. Ve por él- ante la orden de Trent Kai se eleva por los aires dejándose caer frente a aquel hombre

Se quienes son y como combatirlos- comunica seguro de si al ponerse en guardia. Viendo que el chico no cambia aquella expresión fría cruje su dentadura e inmediato a ello lo ataca, llegando a su frente comienza a atacarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero él chico evade cada golpe con gran habilidad. Viéndose en la necesidad de alejarse mas de aquel hombre, se deja caer hacia atrás logrando impulsarse con su mano derecha para caer de pie nuevamente- SOY UNO DE LOS MEJORES- grita tratando de golpear al muchacho, quien por instinto logra subir las rejas como a un muro y sostenerse del ángulo superior

¿Qué puede hacer?- critica Saje viendo a Seth sentado junto a Trent, quien frunciendo el seño logra que su discípulo lo vea

Mátalo- es lo único que pronuncia en voz baja pero audible para Hillary y los que lo rodean

Inmediato al llamado Kai es cogido por el pantalón y arrojado al piso, alterando a Hillary y haciendo reír a la mayoría de los presentes mientras que otros lo observan con atención

Eres solo un niño, un estupido mocoso que quiere jugar con fuego- le critica mientras trata de encajar una daga hechiza en el pecho del muchacho, pero la palma de mano de este le impide continuar su avance- si te mato me dejaran ir, sabes que lo haré porque así como ustedes no tiene compasión al matarnos, ustedes tampoco la merecen sin importar su apariencia- empuja con mas fuerza aun sabiendo que se trata del nieto del Voltaire Hiwatari. Reconoce que esta tratando de matar a un menor, a un niño

El hombre que se hace triunfante disminuye su risa traumante al sentir que su mano es alejada con facilidad de aquel cuerpo. Reconociendo que había cometido un error al no actuar más rápido y mantenerse en una lucha de fuerzas, se aparta ágilmente de aquel cuerpo

Levantándose lentamente Kai ve como aquel hombre se prepara a matarlo con una actitud chulesca, sin perder la calma reacomoda sus huesos y decestresa sus músculos

En un ligero movimiento aquel hombre lanza con gran precisión la daga, pero esta solo logras cortar unos cuantos cabellos de la cabeza del chico, el punto de llegada de la daga: el piso bajo los pies de uno de los vampiros jóvenes

Con admiración y preocupación el cazador se ve desarmado, ahora que lo nota el chico se encuentra en una posición inusual para alguien que solo evade un ataque, viendo mejor nota unos finos hilos con la suficiente resistencia para aprisionar a una persona

Hillary aun sorprendida de lo que mira, es jalada por Casey quien la abraza mientras a sus espaldas se ve como Kai tensa aquellos hilos que están sujetos a los barrotes formando una x

Son unos malditos acecinos- sin decir mas, la mitad del cuerpo de aquel hombre cae sobre los brazos que ya hacen en el suelo e igual sus piernas al no mantener mas vida en ellas

No mires- le recomienda la chica a Hillary sin soltarla. Mientras aquellos barrotes bajan Kai se aleja dejando a una jauriílla de perros encantarse de las evidencias

¡Bien!, no esta tan mal- interrumpe el silencio los aplausos y burlesca vos de Ewan

Recordando aun su sueño, Kai empuña con fuerza sus manos mientras cambia el frío rostro que había mantenido en la pelea. Ahora enfurecido una risa burlona lo hace ir en contra de Ewan

¡Wow, wow!, cálmate. Se supone que somos tus protegidos- reclama teniéndolo frente a él sostenido por Seth de ambos brazos

Se supone que debe cuidarnos, ¿qué le pasa a tu muchacho que siempre quiere pelear con Ewan?- Saje exige saber el porque de aquel comportamiento

Es posible que Ewan le haya hecho algo- dice irónico Seth mientras logra que Kai se calme

Es bueno que tu discípulo tenga tanta energía y poco corazón, así no habrá titubeo con la persona que le prepare para un combate antes de su prueba de fuego- silbando da la señal para que su pelador aparezca

Hillary que ahora ve hacia otra puerta que da con ese sótano, se deja caer con espanto de las manos de Casey quien al igual que mucho de los adultos presentes ver sin importancia a aquella persona mientras que los mas jóvenes los abuchean

Prepárate Kai, esto es por todos nosotros…

-

-

-

Continuara...

-

...

-

-

Pido perdon por muchos herrores que he cometido, pero isisto en que me digan en lo que este herrando e igual las dudas que tienen con el fic y sus personajes.

Por el momento les pido paciencia. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Hasta el proximo.

Dejen review.


	8. Declaración

Sigo siendo mala en la actualización, así que sigo pidiendo paciencia. Pero para quienes tienen curiosidades que no puedo despejar, dentro de la historia haré unas aclaraciones.

-

Nota: pido perdon si en lo que acontece con la pareja ofende a alguien.

-

-

-

**Cap. 8 Declaración**

-

Prepárate Kai, esto es por todos nosotros…

Por favor Max. No te ofendas, pero eres uno de los oponentes mas insignificantes que han propuesto

Furioso por lo que le decía su amigo se abalanza sobre él, pero en su intento por derribarlo es alzado y arrojado a la arena, rápidamente Max se pone en pie y ve a Kai únicamente pararse frente a él como en espera de una orden

Sorprendido por el trato que Kai le da a su amigo y la actitud tomada, Ewan se acerca a su primo- lo que acaba de hacer no demuestra nada, moralmente sigue siendo humano

¿A cuantos más Ewan?

¿A que te refieres?, yo solo traje a este niño para enfrentarlo con él tuyo, es solo una prueba para saber sino es tan deficiente como tu- sin ponerle mas atención a su primo comienza a caminar, pero le detienen del cuello de la camisa y es retraído hasta estar nuevamente frente a Seth

¡Primito!, ¿sabes que?, eres el mas idiota del clan- ante lo dicho Ewan se enfurece, pero cambia de humor al sentir como la gruesa uña de Seth rompe la yugular, sorprendido se aparta cubriendo su cuello mientras este sana, poniendo atención a los movimientos de su primo ve que olfatea su sangre, enseguida ve como un revés de la mano izquierda de su pariente lo derriba- vaya que eres idiota- le critica con vos elevada- no tenias, ni nadie acá tiene derecho a tocar a los amigos de Kai, no hice la promesa solo para amarrarlo, sino para beneficio de todos, sabes que pasara si el ingenuo de Daichi se atreve a mostrar en lo que lo has convertido- reclama alterado al saber por el olor de la sangre, que se han mezclado la de ambos chico con la del vampiro

Eres más que un perro, ¿cómo puedes identificar el olor de otra sangre en nuestro cuerpo?

Al escucharlos Max trata de correr hacia Ewan, pero cae al suelo al tropezar en el pie de Kai

Kai- pronuncia al darse vuelta

Escucha Max, ni tu ni nadie de tus amigos debe involucrarse más en nuestras peleas

¡Sus peleas!, tu no tienes porque estar aquí, no es tu problema- ve hacia donde esta Hillary para comprobar su estado- ves lo que haces, ahora Hillary esta llorando, vayámonos de aquí, esto no es problema nuestro- extendiéndole la mano pide su ayuda para levantarse, pero no se le es dada

Si quieres te puedes quedar, es tu decisión pertenecer a esta familia o alejarte

Molesto por la contestación se levanta bruscamente- es fácil hablar de individualismo, pero no piensas en los demás, no piensas si ellos están bien con tu decisión- se detiene para tomar aire y señalar a Hillary- ¿que me dices de ella, crees que esta bien aquí, que ves lo mejor para cada uno de nosotros?

Para sorpresa de Max, Kai no se queda cayado como es usual en él, en lugar del silencio esperado es cogido de la camisa- escúchame Max, yo no decidí ser una bestia, no me dieron opciones y bien lo sabes, pero tú, tu eres un idiota que eligió dejarse llevar solo por los sentimientos y no por la razón, ahora no solo estaré al cuidado de Hillary sino al tuyo- aun molesto lo empuja al soltarlo

No necesito que me cuides, puedo defenderme…

Sin esperarlo es golpeado en el rostro por su amigo- demuéstrame que puedes defenderte

Airado Max contesta con una envestida al abdomen de Kai, pero este solo mete su mano para detenerlo, teniéndolo a su merced trata de golpearle el abdomen con su rodilla, pero el chico usa aquella pierna como apoyo para impulsarse y caer tras de él, moviéndose rápidamente Max se voltea para aprisionar a su amigo por el cuello, pero para su sorpresa se vio frente a frente con Kai, quien no espero otra expresión en el rostro del chico para darle un puñetazo que además de desviarle la mandíbula lo hace dar vueltas por el aire antes de caer al suelo

Kai…

Una patada en su quijada hace que se desplace 3 metros de aquella posición

YA VASTA KAI…- el grito de Hillary llama su atención, contemplándola apacigua su ira y frustración, ahora Max se va en su contra aprovechando la distracción, pero al dar su golpe nota que ya no cuenta con la fuerza para derribar a su oponente. Kai que ahora se había tranquilizado golpea el abdomen de su amigo para que este duerma, haciéndose fácil cargarlo en su hombro

¿Aun crees que es ineficiente?- Seth se burla de Ewan mientras ven a Hillary bajar hasta donde están ambos chicos, sin mas que decir comienzan a caminar

No te hemos dado permiso para retirarte- reclama Saje a Kai, pero no es escuchado- maldito hijo de perra…

El no necesita de tu permiso, es tan libre como yo de tomar sus decisiones- sorprendido por lo que Seth responde se queda callado y le ve tomar camino hacia los chicos, enseguida todos los presentes ven a Trent de manera interrogante

Mientras todo lo que hace sea para acabar con nuestra amenaza, tanto él como ese chico tienen derecho a que los respeten, ellos solo están bajo mi control y a nadie mas se someterán- sin mas que decir se levanta junto con su mujer y se retiran, los demás miembros hacen lo mismo, pero un par de miembros de la familia Vadim se reúnen para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la arena

…………………

Acelerando el paso Shari alcanza a Trent quien se muestra muy pensativo- ¿Estas seguro de la fidelidad de tu protegido?- duda sabiendo que ese ser había traicionado al líder anterior para darle el trono a Trent y que su familia fuera la dominante en el clan

No me creas idiota mujer, sabes que no confió ni en ti, y se que él no quiere ni mi lugar como líder y menos a ti a su lado o la tonta de Jesse, no se exactamente lo que busca, pero si es libertad no la tendrá

Aun sueña con tonterías mortales- comenta entre burla y admiración

Igual que tu con la estúpida fantasía de acostarte con tu hijastro

¿Te duele…

Sin previo aviso el hombre la coge del cuello y la separa del suelo- no juegues conmigo, sabes que eres reemplazable. Y cuidado con jugar con esos muchachos, pueda que salgas quemada- advierte hastiado ante las burlas de la mujer, ahora sin más que decir la suelta y la deja en el piso tratando de volver a coger aire

……………

Seth- al escuchar su nombre centra la vista en Jesse quien lo llama desesperada, impulsivamente los tres corren hacia ella. Al llegar notan unas cortadas en sus brazos y escuchan unos gruñidos, sin esperar una explicación, Seth entra sabiendo que el muchacho convulsionaba debido al dolor que siente y a la poca vida que le queda

Hillary que anda con las manos libres abraza a Jesse quien lo acepta debido a la desesperación del momento- ¿te encuentras bien?- después del asentimiento de la chica, ella y Kai ven que Seth inmoviliza al chico al sostenerle las manos con su izquierda

Seth, prometiste ayudarme- se escucha la suave voz del muchacho

Ante aquellas palabras no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos en desaprobación por lo que ocurría, pero lo hace para no fallar - lo se, perdóname por no haber podido hacer mas por ti- sin decir más coge el rostro el chico y sin aviso gira aquella cabecita hasta romper el cuello del chico, quien murió al instante y sin mas dolor

Hillary que había visto todo junto con Kai emite unos leves sollozos antes de desmallarse. Sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer Seth, Jesse se deja caer mientras que Kai, aunque rápido, baja con cautela a Max para atender a Hillary. Levantando la vista nota como Seth camina violentamente hacia ellos, pero sabiendo a que va lo retiene

Apártate- ordena Seth furioso. Sin explicación alguna Kai lo golpea haciendo que retroceda

No seas un inmaduro, recuerda lo que me dijiste. Además esa actitud no nos ayudara

Escuchando los alegatos de su protegido se limpia el hilo de sangre en la boca, sin queja alguna alienta a Jesse a levantarse y con la misma alza a Max- lleva a Hillary a mi cuarto, yo me encargare de tu amigo y de Jesse

Dispuesto la levanta con mucho cuidado, respirando profundo se alegra de no haber tenido una confrontación, ahora tranquilo lleva la chica al cuarto. Llegando observa la habitación, sin mas la acomoda y se aparta para sentarse en la orilla de la cama

Suspirando deja caer su mano izquierda en la pierna de la chica, viendo donde esta colocada nota que la falda es tan chica que se le puede ver la braga, un poco curioso se agacha para ver mas, pero se detiene al recordar que debía respetarla

Pasándose al pie de la cama le da la espalda tratando de olvidar ese instinto, recordando lo ocurrido repasa la conversación que Seth tuvo con el y Hillary, notando que todo lo que haran los lleva a un camino no favorable, pero si sus amigos no salían lastimados no importaba, aunque... ¿qué pasaría con Max?, ¡y Daichi!, ¿que sería de él?, ahora inquieto toma su teléfono para llamar a Tyson, deteniéndose ve el numero en la pantalla y después de unos segundos lo anula, sin guardarse el móvil sigue viéndolo y preguntándose si sería bueno llamar a Ray, sabia que él si aceptaría su llamada, pero que le preguntaría, ¿si Daichi no había matado a alguien?, o le diría que había visto a Max y le había golpeado por su seguridad, grave error. No tenía la mente lucida como para pensar en las escusas que daría y respuestas que armaría, sería mentira tras mentira, no, no podía hacer que lo odiaran más

Dejando a un lado a su amigo centra sus pensamientos en esa noche, aun no podía creer que había matado a un hombre tan fríamente, con Max fue algo distinto, pero igual sintió que estaba bien haberlo inutilizado, que pasaba con él, ¿el poco miedo que le tenia a la vida o a la muerte se estaban desvaneciendo?, se negaba a pensar en ese cambio, en el deseo por cumplir

ciertos placeres carnales- ¡placeres carnales!- se dijo a si mismo al momento que la chica se da vuelta y llama su atención solo para que apreciar una hermosa vista panorámica de sus glúteos

Un poco anonadado por su actitud deja de verla y continúa sumergido en su análisis

Minutos después se siente tan cansado que olvida a la chica y se estira recostándose en la cama, inmediatamente siente como su mano se había atascado entre telas, telas que resultan ser la falda de la chica, volviendo a ver nota que lo suave que siente en el tacto es la piel de las piernas de la muchacha. Esperando no asustarla y menos despertarla saca con cuidado su mano, sorprendido ve como ella se mueve, pero falsa alarma, solo lo hacia para acomodarse boca arriba

Quedándose aun acostado ve su mano empuñada y recuerda el contacto con la piel de la chica, por primera vez en su vida siente que la sangre le hierve al notar en su recuerdo que tuvo contacto con las bragas de la chica. Ahora menos nervioso e irrespetuoso la vuelve a ver notando las bragas de que porta, como cual niño curioso camina a gatas sobre la cama hasta tener su cabeza al nivel del dorso de la joven. Cierra los ojos un momento y al abrirlos le ve detenidamente los senos

'No creo que se enoje, en el jardín dejo que la tocara' dice para si en la mente recordando hasta donde llego con ella

Sin pensarlo más se acomoda a su lado de tal modo que logra tener libre sus manos, levantando el pequeño top negro descubre sus pechos, sonriente los observa y con delicadeza comienza a acariciarlos

Tentado por aquel cuerpo se monta en ella, acariciándole una mejilla va bajando despacio hasta juntar sus labio, con suavidad comienza abrir la boca de la chica con sus besos, lográndolo profundizalo un poco mas haciendo que ella reaccione y conteste el beso

Éxito, Hillary lo aceptaba mas que antes y se lo demostraba no solo con el beso, sino con la forma en que ella lo acaricia, tentado a mas comienza a besar no solo la boca, sino que baja con esas caricias por el cuello, grave error

Alterado se separa de ella con un salto al sentir la necesidad de morderla, no solo tenia deseos de estar con ella sino de alimentarse

Sin entenderlo ella se sienta y lo ve interrogante- disculpa, yo... no debí hacer eso

Sintiendo humedad en su cuello Hillary pasa su mano por este, llevándola frete a ella ve que lo que sentía era su propia sangre, ahora aunque nerviosa comprende la reacción de Kai

Kai, siéntate- palpa la cama a su derecha para que él le acompañe. Ahora más seguro de si mismo le hace compañía sin dejar a un lado la tentación- ¡Kai!, ¿quiero saber si tú estabas haciendo esto porque hasta ahora me deseas, o antes de esta noche has sentido algo por mí además de lujuria?

Un poco sorprendido por la pregunta ve al suelo tratando de encontrar palabras para explicarle su sentir- tenemos cinco años de conocernos, en la segunda mitad de ese tiempo aprendí a quererte mas que a una amiga, pero aun no aceptaba que lo que siento por ti es amor, aun ahora esa palabra se me presenta como un termino desconocido, y aunque no termino de asimilarla, lo que me mostro Seth hizo que reconociera que no solo quiero protegerte…- sonríen por lo que esta a punto de decir-… él me mostro nuestro destino al conocer de ellos sin que yo formara parte de su plan,… créeme, odie ver como un hijo de perra se aprovechaba de ti y yo sin poder hacer nada

Notando el enfado que le provoca la impotencia, comprende la agresión hacia Ewan y su actitud para con ella- recuerda que esa es una realidad alterna, no paso ni pasara

No convencido la ve a los ojos para notar si ella creía en sus propias palabras, sorprendido e incrédulo ve en ella una seguridad que pensó solo la tendría un niño inocente, no sabía que le transmitiera tanta confianza, pero ahora que lo pensaba siempre parecía sentirse segura a su lado. Feliz se jura protegerla, ahora el dilema era su amistad

Kai, ¿qué soy para ti?- el no necesitaba que le aclararan la pregunta, así que sonríe antes de levantarse

Se me olvidaba- dice antes de arrodillarse- Hillary, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- al verlo en esa postura, la vestimenta propia y de la situación no puede evitar reírse con desenfreno, al entenderla la acompaña en aquellas sonoras carcajadas

Claro que quiero ser tu novia- contesta jalándolo de la camisa hacia ella, sin perder su sonrisa, ve que él si se encuentra sorprendido por su accionar, pero al estar tan cerca de ella no puede evitar volver a acariciarla. Como un par de muchachito inocentes, empiezan con leves caricias que van provocando poco a poco la excitación en ellos, sin pensar en juegos Kai se guía más por un instinto que por conocimiento, bajando nuevamente deja un rastro de besos y de un cosquilleo de nervios alterados que hacen que ella deslice sus manos y trate de deshacerse de su falda y braga

Apartándole las manos, Kai desliza las suyas suavemente mientras con lentitud agobiante para ella baja aquellas prendas, con delicadeza acaricia el pubis de la chica, mientras con los pulgares abre el canal de la entrada para apreciar lo que hasta ahora era prohibido para él. Abriendo los labios vaginales deja expuesta la entrada y clítoris de la joven logrando que de un fuerte suspiro por lo nuevo que le resultaba ser la sensación, manteniéndola abierta con una sola mano le da leves toque con la yema del dedo al clítoris, excitada siente como sus extremidades se adormecen, al menos eso pensaba por el paro de 

circulación de su sangre. Secuencialmente y en cortos minutos Kai produce en ella placeres que no esperaba poder darle a una mujer, sudorosa y húmeda ella se arque esperando que la penetre

Hazlo, vamos, hazlo- insiste logrando que él la vea un poco sorprendido ante la petición, sin soportar el deseo la chica lo atrapa por la camisa, y como si esta fuera vieja la rasga despojándolo de ella, aun ansiosa lo hace caer sobre ella, atrapando su boca no lo deja de besar mientras que él se mantiene apoyado con sus manos, aprovechando la posición lo despoja de las prendas faltantes con gran anhelo, sonrojada por la excitación ve el miembro de Kai erecto, con una mirada pide que la penetre pero él aun espera un momento propicio

Como si leyera su mente, la chica pasa sus manos por la espalda de Kai, quien al parecer se sentía retenido por un sentimiento extraño, deslizando su mano aprieta los glúteos de su novio quien solo cierra los ojos al sentir como se mueve aquella mano reconociendo la superficie de su piel. Agachándose un poco queda recostado sobre los pecho de Hill quien mantiene duros sus pezones dándole a él una deliciosa sensación el contacto, manteniendo atrapada aquella boca, Hillary siente como el leve crecimiento de los colmillos de su novio rasgan la delicada piel de sus labios

Kai que trataba de mantener el control de su cuerpo se ve en la dificultad de no poder complacerla como es debido, pero el tacto que ella mantenía en su miembro no le permitía olvidar lo que anhelaba de aquel cuerpo

Mostrando una sonrisa que aunque encantadora, dejaba ver lo que ahora es debido a la aparición de sus colmillos, volviendo el anhelo por saciar su sed, muerde su labio inferir dejando que la sangre caiga en los senos de la chica

Fantaseando recoge con su lengua aquel rastro de sangre, su labio sanaba rápidamente apartando el dolor de la herida y permitiéndole sentir el placer de degustas aquellos suaves, pequeños y duros pezones que tanto le habían atraído

Excitada la chica gime aun en espera de que el se digne a darle un placer mayor, atraída por actos fura de su control encaja sus uñas en la espalda de su novio y aprieta su miembro logrando que él muestre un poco de dolor y que nuevamente mierda su labio, extrañamente ahora no solo caía sobre su cuerpo la sangre en los labios de Kai, sino que las heridas que había causado escurrían un goteo consecutivo y alarmante, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba

Sintiendo un extraño anhelo, rasga aun mas la piel de la espalda de su novio provocando en el un placer que solo un ser sanguinario podía disfrutar. Dejándose llevar por lo que parecía funcionar, expande la sangre por la espalda del chico haciendo caminos por los que el liquido cae con mayor intensidad

No desperdiciando ni su propia sangre, la recoge con su lengua lamiendo el cuerpo de su novia mientras ella disfruta esas caricias placentera

Aun con sangre en su boca la besa sin que ella se niegue mientras que sin esperar mas acomoda su pene en la entrada de la chica, con leves envestidas disfruta de la estreches de la joven mientras que ella pide con sus movimientos un placer mas intenso, pero él espera y va aumentado las envestidas con forme la estreches de la joven se dilata, llegando a la barrera de la virginidad la rompe si miramiento logrando que ella únicamente retraiga sus facciones, por un momento ella no responde con su movimiento de caderas, pero conforme desaparece el dolor continua disfrutando de ese placer y gimiendo lo mas suave que podía para no llamar la atención de aquellos seres, acelerando cada ves mas sus movimientos provoca en ella gemidos cada ves mas fuertes mientras que las segregaciones muestran un color rosa debido a la presencia de la sangre, poco a poco encuentra el punto el punto G en ella provocando con fuertes envestidas que aumente sus gemido y que descontroladamente le hiera nuevamente al momento de darle el primer orgasmo de su vida

Agitados se quedan en aquella posición mientras recuperan el aliento, pero para sorpresa de ella Kai saca su miembro de ella alterado por algo que no comprende

Repentinamente la puerta se abre entrando por esta Ashley- lamento interrumpir- se disculpa mientras con picardía ve la sangre en el cubrecama y espalda de Kai- Seth dice que pases a hablar con él cuando tu novia despierte, pero en vista de que esta bien despierta ve a hablar con tu padre- dando su informe se va muy risueña por lo que había visto, al no haber cerrado la puerta, Kai cubre a su novia con un sabana que se hallaba encogida por la cabecera de la cama

Sin importarle su condición se levanta a cerrarla, pero un poco sorprendido ve a aquella mujer parada frente a la puerta- ve lo mas pronto posible- le recuerda dándole un atrevido beso que el no esperaba, sonriente se retira por haber degustado la sangre en la boca de Kai quien no muestras sentimiento alguno

Molesta Hillary se levanta para reclamar, pero él cierra la puerta sin tomarle importancia- es una bruja, lo hizo para molestarme- grita muy alterada

Lo se- responde ajeno a algún sentimiento por aquel ser- por eso cuidare mucho de ti- con lo dicho ella se queda muda- piénsalo, nadie nos quiere aquí mas que Seth, Jesse y tal ves el maldito de del señor Tudor- entendiendo baja su cabeza desanimada y preocupada por lo que les pudiera ocurrir- no te preocupes, siempre te protegeré- al escucharlo salta feliz sobre el atrapándolo nuevamente con un beso hilarante- si sigues así no pararemos de hacerlo toda la noche

Comprendiendo la broma se aparte de él apenada- lo siento- es lo único que dice logrando que él sonría

Vístete- le ordena mientras recoge su pantalón. Rápidamente cada uno sale aun vistiéndose, ella lleva toda su ropa mientras que el ahora solo lleva su pantalón puesto

...

Entrando a la habitación en la que Seth se encuentra, ven a la vampiresa sentada en la cama contemplando al joven rubio. Sin que aparentara querer hablar, Seth extiende su mano

Necesitamos a Dranzer- como respuesta recibe una mala mirada de Kai- no es momento de replicar ni de dar explicaciones, lo sabrás por ti mismo- aun no convencido duda en sacarlo, pero casi por inercia atiende aquella petición

¿No le pasara nada malo?

Claro que no, tú ya lo has visto- contesta sembrando la duda en el muchacho

Colocando su dedo medio e índice derecho sobre el bit chip, hace una leve presión que al retirar sus dedos deja ver la luz que emana la bestia para luego verse como sale esta de su refugio, majestuoso e imponente, el fénix se irgue en la habitación y les ve

No te preocupes Dranzer, ni hoy en día dejare que te toquen, solo quiero que nos concedas, a tu dueño y a mi, el privilegio de la sanación y fortaleza de tu sangre- pide amistosamente mientras acaricia el plumaje del ala

Para su sorpresa Kai ve como aquella ave que creyó conocer tan bien, levanta su ala izquierda dejando al descubierto sus venas, como si fuera un tratamiento a un humano, Seth coge una jeringa y le extrae 30 mililitros de sangre semejantes a un flujo de lava

¡Seth, no puedes hacer eso!- reclama Jesse al saber lo que intenta

Puedo, pero no debo- responde inyectando 15 ml de aquella sangre en sus venas, como reacción tiene una leve disminución de presión y en segundo un alza que hace ver en él la fortaleza de la bestia

¿Por que…- Hillary se detiene al ver como es tomado el brazo de Kai e inyectada aquella sangre, su reacción no se hace esperar mostrando la baja y alza de presión

Sin soltar la mano e Kai, Seth toma otra jeringa que contiene un químico que introduce haciendo que esta ves si muestre dolor

No debiste hacer eso, ahora todos los querrán muertos- al momento de que Jesse hiciera la advertencia, se escuchan fuertes pasos y golpeteos en la puerta, Dranzer se retira sabiendo que es mejor que este en su chip mientras que Hillary ve asustada como la puerta aunque resistente, es echada al suelo

-

-

-

-

Continuara…

-

-

-

Bien, un capitulo mas aun que corto, espero que expongan sus dudas para mejorar el escrito y aclarar detalle que es seguro pase por alto.

-

Gracias por leer mis locuras, espero que este capitulo les haya agradado.

-

Hasta pronto y dejen riview


	9. Atentado

La demora es justificada, pero no daré explicaciones, cualquier duda háganla saber y si se me olvida igual, sin mas las dejo con el fic.

-

-

-

……………………………………………………………………………

**Cap. 9 Atentado**

-

-

Ahora con la puerta en el suelo, un grupo de aquellos seres entra violentamente, entre estos están: Casey, Lew y Troy. Se adentran y observan a los presentes en la habitación.

¡Vaya, las marcas que dejo la gata están desapareciendo! – exclama con asombro Lew al ver la espalda de Kai sanar rápidamente

¿A quien llamas gata? – reclama Hill con prontitud pero sin ser escuchada.

Viendo como su único objetivo a Kai y Seth les gruñen – eres un maldito perro, nunca quisiste compartir tus secretos con los tuyos y ahora lo vienes a hacer con este mocoso – señala a Kai para aclarar lo obvio

Sonriente Seth responde – él es mi familia y aliado…

¿Estas diciendo que él es más importante que los viejos amigos? – Casey se muestra enfadada pues siente que ella también esta en el grupo de los indeciables

No te enojes, es solo que es más fácil confiar en un chico inocente que aun entiende términos como lealtad, amistad y familia, que en un grupo de ancianos cobardes que siempre dependen de un centinela – habla haciendo referencia a los varones, replica que era obvia ya que siempre era servicial con las mujeres del clan

Ya basta, me arte de tus ofensas – sin medir consecuencia Lew se va contra Kai, de quien al ver un brillo particular en sus ojos trata de detenerse pero se ve atrapado por el cuello en repentino accionar, impresionado por la duda en su primo y la acción del chico Noa sacude su cabeza y va en su auxilio, sintiendo el mismo temor que Lew trata de detenerse, pero es alcanzado por un golpe que lanza Kai con su antebrazo izquierdo en dirección a su rostro, atravesando el cuarto el vampiro choca contra el muro y el impacto hace que se incrusta en el y que caiga lentamente de este, estando en el suelo se lleva la mano a la boca y nota que no solo tiene el labio roto sino que ha perdido parte de su dentadura, levantando la vista se asombra al notar que su primo se esfuerza por soltarse de Kai, pero al no lograrlo llega a la inconsciencia asustando a sus otros parientes

Déjalo Kai, no es necesario que asustes a los tuyos – atendiendo la sugerencia de Seth suelta al Lew quien cae sin movimiento alguno

Mostrándose ahora tolerantes por la presencia de sus parientes, se presenta Saje con su acostumbrado semblante de hombre de alta sociedad. Sin que nadie le obstruya el camino llega hasta su sobrino, en un golpe esperado el rostro de Seth es volteado sin mayor daño que una ceja rota, quien volviendo su rostro a la posición correcta le ve igualmente altivo pero con una frialdad que hacen que su tío retroceda un paso

¿Tienes algo que decir sobrinito?, ¿alguna queja? – se muestra en apariencia confiado

Que si me vuelves a tocar te sacare el corazón – le amenaza, sorprendiéndolo aun más con la rápida cicatrización de la herida, sin moverse de su lugar ambos se ven retadoramente – no salgas con la misma idiotez de que debo protegerlos, esa decisión puedo decir que fue casi auto impuesta, recuerda que soy uno de los de la familia en el poder…

Pero igual pueden desaparecer de mi jerarquía si lo deseo – advierte Tren al entrar en la discusión

Lo se, pero ni a ti ni a los miserables que habitan esta casa les conviene perder mi protección, sabes bien que aunque no soy el líder de todos ustedes dependen mucho de mi y no tolerare que uno de estos idiotas venga a creerse mi superior, no les conviene que Kai ni yo seamos sus enemigo ya que podemos destruirlos en cuestión de minutos – lo confronta sin restricción alguno, ya que aunque antes lo había hecho de alguna manera había tenido su castigo, en esta ocasión no estaba solo ni vulnerable ante los suyos

Evitando confrontaciones internas, Tren ordena a sus discípulos retirarse – ten cuidado con tus movimientos, no quiero perder al mejor perro que hemos tenido – sin ver expresión alguna en los suyos se retira sin prestarles mas atención

Quedándose solos se ven entre si pensando en si las respuestas dadas eran las correctas según la situación

¿En serio los matarías? – al escuchar aquella interrogante ven al rubio que al parecer había escuchado toda la discusión

Solo diré que hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer pero que aun no me convienen – ante su respuesta ve una expresión triste en el chico – llama a Tyson – pide sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación – vamos, hazlo

No te preocupes Max – le llama Kai al entender lo que planea – Seth debe cumplir una promesa

Sin objeciones Max toma su móvil y llama a su amigo

…………………..................

Mientras en casa de los Granger, Tyson se levanta alterado al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, torpemente lo saca de debajo de su almohada – ¡si! – contesta soñoliento, pero al escuchar aquella vos se pone en alerta - ¡Maaax!, ¿dónde estas?

'Calma Tyson, estoy bien' – responde al otro lado sin convencer a sus amigos de su buen estado – 'Kai y Hill están conmigo'

¡Enserio!, ¿no les ha pasado algo extraño? – continua su interrogatorio

'A que te refieres'

A vampiros Max, algún maldito vecino de Kai convirtió a Daichi y… murió – comunica entristeciendo su vos al final de la noticia

¡Muriooo!, ¿pero como?

Ray, quien había despertado con el escandaloso interrogatorio de Tyson le arrebata el teléfono – disculpa Max, no pude detenerlo sin herirlo, yo…

'No te disculpes Ray, no tuviste otra opción

Al escucharlo Ray abre sus ojos con asombro, no esperaba que Max reaccionara con tanta calma – Max, ¿tú sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?

'Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, no estamos solos, hablamos mañana'

¡Mañana!, Max, ¿están en peligro? – al escuchar aquella declaración Tyson trata de quitarle el móvil, pero Ray se niega logrando que su amigo desista

'No si tenemos cuidado, te diré todo lo que se mañana en la noche'

¿Por qué no en el día?, Max, ¿acaso eres uno de ellos?

'Lo siento Ray, pensé que así podría ayudar a Kai, me engañaron y creo que a Daichi lo manipularon'

¿Lo manipularon?, Max, ¡Daichi trato de matarnos! – sigue explicándole Ray un poco alterado

'No lo entiendo, no se lo que esta pasando, tratare de averiguar todo lo necesario, después te daré los detalles para que acaben con los vampiros'

Max…

'No importa Ray, deben hacer lo mejor para ustedes'

No, los sacaremos de ahí, no digas locuras…

'Lo siento, los veo mañana por la noche'

No Max, no cuelgues – sin escuchar nada mas aprieta el móvil mientras Tyson lo ve expectante

¿Qué te dijo? – pregunta aun desconcertado

Es un suicidio, esperan que acabemos con todos los vampiro incluyéndolos – contesta alterado ante la idea

Tiene que haber un medio, una solución – camina desesperado de un lugar a otro – Kenny – pronuncia sorprendiendo a Ray – el puede saber o por lo menos averiguar lo que podemos hacer – comenta con entusiasmó hiendo en dirección al mencionado

Deteniéndose Ray baja su mirada - ¿le contaras sobre la muerte de Daichi?

Deteniendo sus impulsos los ánimos de Tyson decaen – debo hacerlo, no le ocultare a Kenny lo que pasa

Tyson, yo…

Ya discutimos lo que paso, tu no sabias que se trataba de Daichi y no había otra manera de salvarme, fue doloroso, pero sino conocemos como enfrentar a esos malditos seguiremos cometiendo esos errores – Ray se sorprende al escuchar a Tyson, nunca pensó que lo escucharía decir algo coherente en su vida – ¡vamos!, no es común que cometa errores – haciéndole gracia lo ultimo que escucho, Ray ríe bajo al no querer molestarlo, sin mas que decir se acercan a su amigo – Kenny – lo llama tocándole el hombro

Adormitado el chico se coloca los lentes y enfoca su vista en ellos

…………………………………

En casa de los Tudor Mas trataba de convencer a Hillary de que se fuera por lo menos a casa de los Hiwatari mientras se encuentra a solas con ella, al escuchar pasos no se detiene pues ya sabia de quienes se trataba, los que antes les acompañaban regresaban del cuarto de Seth, y al verlos entrar Hill se aparta de Max

Te ves bien con esa camisa – coquetamente acaricia el pecho de Kai logrando que le de las gracias con un beso

El enfado de Max por ser ignorado pasa a sorpresa al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos – ustedes… ¿desde cuando?

Hace un par de horas, fue algo espontaneo – contesta feliz la chica abrazándose a su novio

Sonriendo abiertamente los felicita - ¿pero como sucedió? – curiosea haciendo que ella se sonroje – ¿acaso ustedes dos… ¿¡en su primer día?! – sorprendiendo a la chica con su deducción recibe una rápida contestación

¿¡A que te refieres?!, ¿cómo es que tú…

Cálmate Hill – le llama Jesse – no importan los detalles, solo el porque – por la mirada de Kai comprende que ambos chicos no entienden lo que quiere decir – ¡Seth!, ¿no les dijiste sobre las prohibiciones?

No importa si lo hicieron o no esta noche, su cuerpo no esta preparado para procrear a un hibrido – la respuesta de Seth hace que las sospechas de Max cambien

¿Acaso piensan hacer una nueva raza?, seres más fuertes y resistentes reclama el rubio al pararse de un salto, mostrándose inocente él cuestionado niega lo dicho - ¡no! – viéndolo negar nuevamente ve a Kai, ahora recordaba lo ocurrido - ¡Oye!, ¿Por qué me golpeaste tan fuerte?

Porque no sabias lo que hacías… – contesta el cuestionado – además mañana te vas con los chicos

No, me quedare a ayudarte – contesta seguro de ser útil

Viéndolo decidido Seth le advierte – Max, si mañana logras ayudarnos en nuestra misión te puedes quedar, pero sino logras cumplir con mis ordenes te iras

No es problema,… ¿¡qué tan malo puede ser?!

Nada si tienes el valor de quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo – le aclara indirectamente lo que querrá que haga

¿Piensas masacrar a los tuyo? – interroga volviendo a retomar su primera deducción

No, solo acabaremos con los cazadores – contesta Seth sin preocupación alguna

Están locos, eso no es benéfico para nadie, es incorrecto y casi improbable masacrar a tantas personas, no importa si uno de ustedes demostró que lo podía hacer al matar a aquellos tres hombres y a Hiro

¡Así que ese es al que llaman Hiro! – reacciona Seth ya que sabia que era el hermano de Tyson pero no su nombre

Al escucharlo Max se enfurece por lo sínico en su tono de vos – te creí menos cruel, ¡y ahora me dices que mataste al hermano de mi amigo!,… el tenia una vida por delante y tu…

No te mentí, no sabía el nombre de ese chico, y te lo diré por segunda vez, esta mejor muerto – se defiende, pero con ello logra que el chico se enfurezca hasta el punto de derramar algunas lagrima

¡Solo he empleado palabras para demostrarte lo patéticas que serán sus vidas y ya estas llorando! – se burla de los sentimientos del chico haciendo que de un paso al frente – además de sentimental impulsivo,… no me eres útil

Y tú quien eres, es seguro que te muestras duro pero a pesar de lo viejo que has de ser aun eres un cobarde, eres como nosotros

Eso no te lo niego, soy mortal – disminuyendo su enfado Max lo ve interrogante – siempre guardamos sentimientos humanos aunque sean los malos, aun somos mortales, sino no existirían los cazadores de vampiros – le aclara demostrándole que simplemente ellos carecen de menos punto débiles que el humano común

Eso significa que te puedo matar – excitado por la noticia se cuadra listo para pelear

Max, aléjate – ordena Kai logrando que centren la atención en si – sino desistes te iras en este momento – al verlo mas enojado se explica – sabes donde estas, es posible que los demás miembros no quieran a Seth, pero aunque lograras matarlo, lo cual dudo, no te dejarían ir sin el permiso de por lo menos de uno de nosotros

Ahora los ve asustado al no entender la actitud de los dos, estando mas apacible Hill trata de ayudarlo – entiende Max, Seth esta cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Kai de no dañarnos ni dejar que lo hagan, por eso quieren sacarte de esta casa, yo… me quedare al lado de Kai mientras me lo permita – se abraza al brazo de su novio mientras este le da un besos en la frente

Aun confundido con la de explicación de Hill se sienta en la cama cubriendo su rostro con gran preocupación.

Jesse que se había mantenido en silencio se muestra nuevamente molesta – Seth, ¿puedo saber porque te estas haciendo pasar por Cupido con estos chicos y conmigo no tratas de mantener ni una fantasía – reclama molesta sin hacer que él se perturbe

Porque tú aun no la has iniciado – confiesa risueño haciéndola recordar que le encantaba que fuera posesiva con él

No me provoques niño, o hare que te quiten ciertas libertades – graciosamente él solo eleva sus hombros dándole a entender que realmente no importaba aquella decisión, su vida siempre era igual a pesar de los siglos y los privilegios nunca eran usados – enséñale a Kai a ser vampiro, yo veré que Max se calme y que Hillary descanse

¿¡En tres horas y media?! – se queja por el corto tiempo para el entrenamiento

Has hecho cosas que me han sorprendido en menos tiempo, ¡que no podrás hacer con un chico que es prácticamente un guerrero!

¿Por qué tantos halagos para con mi hijo? – pregunta acercándosele

Lo elegiste cuando era solo un niño de dos años, eso dice mucho de tu protegido

El último comunicado hace que el interés porque se den explicaciones sea general, pero es Max quien pide la explicación

Te diré que vi en Kai al guerrero ideal, cualquiera de ustedes hubiera titubeado al pedirle que maten a un hombre aunque su vida estuviera en riesgo, en pocas palabras son unos inútiles

Conteniendo su ira Max empuña sus manos con fuerza y hace rechinar los dientes

Seth – lo llama Hillary extrañamente calmada – no se lo que quieres dar a entender con explicaciones cortas y ofensivas, pero eso no matara nuestra curiosidad

Eso se comprende mi niña, pero sin importar lo cursi que se escuche,… eso es lo que necesito en ustedes para que sean mas determinados a permanecer con vida y hacer lo mejor para ustedes, por eso no les digo todo lo que desean saber – no podía evitar ser mas blando con ella, pero tampoco debía demostrarlo

Lo que sea que deseas resolver con tus restricciones absurdas, espero que te salga mal, ya arruinaste nuestras vidas con tus estúpidas decisiones – se queja Max abiertamente sin contener ni una palabra

Como digas Max – sin más que decir sale junto a su protegido y Hillary va tras ellos

¡Oye! – la llama Jesse – debes descansar

Lo hare cuando ustedes descansen, no quiero dormir con todos esos psicópatas rondando la casa – se explica y continua su marcha

Parándose frente a Jesse pero dándole la espalda Max también se dispone a retirarse – no me agrada la idea de estar junto a tu pareja, pero creo que es lo mejor después de ver los roces entre los suyo – comenta tomando camino

Un poco triste por que nadie se quisiera y por el odio a su aun amigo, Jesse baja su cabeza – tienes razón, vayamos – contesta tratando de cambia el aspecto de su estado de animo

Odiando a aquellos seres mas ahora que en un inicio no le pone importancia a los gesto de la vampiresa, el cálido Max que todos conocían había cambiado y Kai parecía volverse cada vez mas impasible, violento y sin sentimientos, indudablemente esa sangre contaminada los estaba afectando de manera negativa, o al menos eso aparentaba pasar

Llegando a la azotea suben al techo y se desplazan a una pequeña losa que se haya casi al centro de la edificación

Sorprendido Max ve como su amigo se transforma en una cortina de humo negro, esta se desplaza rápidamente hasta posarse en la cumbrera de otro techo y tomar nuevamente su verdadera forma – "sorprendente" – escucha gritar a Hillary, de un salto y usando sus habilidades para levitar, Kai llega hasta ellos con una sonrisa real y poco visible en él, notando a Max adopta la mascara que acostumbra a usar

No sabia que les molestara mi presencia – se queja Max por aquella reacción

Con un simple gesto de fastidio y un movimiento de su boca Kai le dice que no quiere escuchar quejas

KAI – le grita el rubio mostrándose muy molesto por aquella actitud, llamando no solo su atención, las miradas de los presente se centra en él haciendo que este tome aire – en que momento fuiste dominado, tu no eres así, ni una queja, ni una demostración de rebeldía para con este maldito, ¿en que momento se apodero de tu voluntad?

Se lo que hago Max, no cuestiones mi decisión…

Siempre es lo mismo, te unes al que mas te conviene – le reprende irritado

Tienes razón – sin justificarse continua siguiendo las instrucciones de su maestro

Triste por no lograr nada se aparta al ver que todo esta fuera de su control

Jesse que lo ve sentarse tras una saliente del techo, se queda tranquila ya que estaría cerca de ellos a salvo. Volteando su cabeza nota que la chica se esta quejando

Jess, ¿puedes llevarte a esta niña mientras le enseño a Kai a transformarse en vampiro? – Seth hace referencia al mamífero alado

Al recordar que en esa morfosis al ser se les caen las vestimentas ríe por la reacción de la chica – vamos Hill, aun no estas preparada para un club nudista – se hace la graciosa mientras empuja a una Hill muy sonrojada

Jess – la llama nuevamente Seth – ¿qué te preocupa?

No se como puedo catalogar el sentimiento, ya no se como terminaremos, nunca nos definimos como pareja, rara vez hemos estado a solas, y por lo que note, la noche en que estos chicos se quedaron aquí, ese beso fue el único que valoraste y no las otras experiencias físicas – confiesa esperando haberse dado a entender

No creo que tenga mucho que enseñarle a Kai, así que hablaremos detenidamente del tema en una hora – un poco calma le sonríe – cuida a la niña – pide sabiendo que ella es respetada

Sonriente por lo escuchado le da un beso imprevisto al que se podía catalogar como infantil, pero cumple con su propósito de agradar al receptor de dicha demostración de afecto

Quedando solos Kai se acerca a Seth – ¿cuantos años tienen de andar juntos?

Cinco décadas – contesta automáticamente – íntimamente tres noches – no creyéndole lo de las noches de intimmidad, Kai lo ve ingenuo sin emitir palabra alguna – mi obligación no me permite tener vida ni en este estado de pos muerte – aclara un poco molesto

Curioso Max saca la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, elevándola comienza a prestarle atención a la plática entre su amigo y el vampiro

¡Pero según escuche se conocen desde siglos! – continua curioseando mientras se quita la camisa

Desde el primer día que fui infectado, la verdad ella es a la única que le debo respeto entre todos esos malditos, solo a ella la protejo sin dudar, las otras chicas no son malas, pero tienen sus defectos – se queja recordando que son serviciales y obedientes con los cabecías de las familias

¿Pero a Hillary porque la defiendes tanto? – fue la mayor curiosidad expuesta por el muchacho

Me recuerda a mi primera novia, me recuerda mucho a la chica que mataron los vampiros que Trent mando, es por eso que trato de evitar que maten a Hill, seria como revivir aquel momento, lo peor es que lo supe apenas hace un par de siglos – contesta tratando de no enfadarse

Ese maldito engendro aun no ha tenido el castigo que se merece – comprende la actitud de su compañero y a la vez se relaja de saber que su novia no correría con la misma suerte

No importa, todos tienen lo que merecen cuando su tiempo ha llegado – aun mostrándose sereno se nota cierta tensión en sus músculos

Sacando su pantalón, Kai sonríe por lo ingenuas que sonaban aquellas palabras

Se que suena estúpido pensar que la vida mejorara si llevamos siglos de vivir bajo dictaduras… – recordando el poco tiempo que les queda se detiene – mañana te contare nuestra historia, tu solo… – al callar ve hacia un punto en el techo – trae a Max – ordena al no querer que ocurra un accidente en su ausencia. De un salto se posa en el punto de interés y transformándose en humo se mueve con rapidez entre las ranuras hasta llegar al tercer nivel

Al solidificarse ve a Hill ser arrojada contra la pared, Jesse que se hallaba con una herida profunda en su pierna izquierda trataba de levantarse para ayudar a la chica. Aquel hombre que le había mostrado a Kai en sueños se mantenía de perfil, ahora retador se voltea dejando ver una espada de doble filo

Da un nombre – ordena al verlo caminar hacia él

Ya lo sabes – responde sabiendo que Seth conoce quienes son sus amos

Kai y Max aparecen junto a las chicas, sin pensarlo Max ayuda a Jesse a recostarse en la pared, mientras que Kai quien trae sus ropas puestas a medias ve por su novia, notando la gravedad del golpe en la cabeza se preocupa

Levantando su mirada ve a aquel hombre con odio, pero cambiado su expresión se sorprende al conocer al agresor de Hillary en sus sueños, pero siendo primordial el cuidado de la chica se queda a su lado

Llévenlas a un hospital – ordena aun en espera de aquel hombre, obedientes los chicos toman a las mujeres y bajan de igual manera desapareciendo en la cortina de humo

Ni pienses que te les unirás –levantando el arma la deja ir en dirección al hombro derecho de su contrincante, pero al notar que el golpe sería interceptado cambia con rapidez la dirección siendo esta ahora hacia el costado izquierdo, con sorpresa ve como Seth detiene la espada con la mano desprotegida, este aun sangrado dobla la hoja hasta romperla – ere un maldito suicida

Sonriendo por la expresión del hombre en su rostro, niega con burla aquella aseguración, sin más consentimiento le arrebata lo que queda del arma. Sabiendo de lo que es capas el guardián de los no muertos se defiende, lanzando una serie de golpes que por el daño que le causaban al centinela parecían ser efectivos

Sanando casi de inmediato, Seth sonríe anhelando aniquilar a ese lacayo, quien al tratar de huir es cogido por el pelo y arrojado contra un muro, con tal fuerza que se derriba la estructura

Ese dolor es menor al que sintió esa niña – haciendo aparecer sus garras las encaja tras la oreja izquierda de aquel hombre, quien tratando de soltarse encaja las suyas en el brazo que lo retiene

Sin lograrse soltar y sentir un fuerte ardor en las zonas de su piel por las que corría la sangre de Seth, desiste de seguir con ese método de defensa, pero al soltarlo ve como este jala los cables de una línea telefónica que estaban expuestas en la pared derribada, abrumado por la rapidez con que es atado con aquellos cable, solo le queda la opción de esperar su destino al ser puesto con delicadeza en el suelo

No pienses que seré gentil contigo – le murmura deseoso por torturarlo

No esperes que te ruegue – trata de sonar valiente, pero su castigador no le toma importancia a aquella demostración de coraje. Tomando por el mango la empuñadura la espada rota, se acerca al lacayo quien permanece firme en su muestra de valentía, sonriente Seth la deja caer verticalmente sobre la pierna del hombre haciendo que este transpire, sin decir alguna amenaza se agacha y lentamente profundiza el trozo de espada en la pierna de ese hombre, quien entre gemidos de dolor ve como su pierna es separada de su cuerpo

Esto solo es parte de lo que te espera – sin mas advertencia mete sus uñas entre la piel del pecho del hombre y comienza a quitarla lentamente, sin poder contenerse grita esparciendo el sonido por los oscuros pasillo

-

-

Continuara...

-

-

Bien, hubiera puesto mas pero mejor lo dejo para el próximos capitulo, espero sus criticas.


End file.
